


Walking a Fine Line

by cadkitten



Category: 9GOATS BLACK OUT, Dir en grey, Kannivalism, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cheating, Come as Lube, Denial, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hair-pulling, In Public, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Naughty, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Power Play, Prostate Milking, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shibari, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Sucking Through Pants, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wax Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo still wasn't sure how he'd come to be balancing two lovers at the same time or how on earth he'd decided it was wise to be holding a stable romantic relationship with Die while he was fucking Kaoru like a crazed man. But somehow... that was how life had turned out. And honestly, he found it hard to regret what he was doing, particularly while he was in the midst of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Request: DiexKaoruxKyo watersports. Full golden showers, Kyo masochistically getting turned on whenever someone presses his full bladder when they fuck him, possible peeing inside other person after orgasm.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by Mindflow

Kyo still wasn't sure how he'd come to be balancing two lovers at the same time or how on earth he'd decided it was wise to be holding a stable romantic relationship with Die while he was fucking Kaoru like a crazed man. But somehow... that was how life had turned out. And honestly, he found it hard to regret what he was doing, particularly while he was in the midst of it.

Normally Kyo wasn't one who would have even considered cheating and it still perplexed him how his mind had rationalized the entire thing into something not entirely his fault when... it most assuredly was. Neither Die nor Kaoru knew that the other was seeing Kyo, all of them having agreed that anything at work was far too risky and that they needed to hide things from the public as well. As such, whenever either of them went out somewhere, it was always with the pretense of looking like friends and thus, even when caught, Kyo was never really _caught_. In the privacy of their own homes, he allowed himself to run free, always making sure to keep their rendezvous at the other person's home so that no one would leave anything suspicious at his house and he carried a minimal amount of things with him so that he wouldn't forget something in an awkward place in either of the other's homes either.

Tonight he had all manner of fucked up things planned with Kaoru and he was secretly thrilled to get to finally indulge. He had told the older man what his most fucked up fantasies were a few weeks prior and he'd been promised that Kaoru would look them all up and see what he was okay with doing. A number of things had come up and Kyo suspected that at least choking and biting were off the list, given biting would leave marks and choking would... well... harm the vocalist of the band. Probably not things Kaoru would see fit to indulge in. But that still left so much: shibari, sensory deprivation, orgasm denial, piss play. He still remembered the look on Kaoru's face when all of Kyo's fetishes had come pouring out. He'd laughed after Kyo had told him and shook his head, muttering about how he really was just as fucked up as everyone had thought he was, but then he'd grinned and kissed him hard, admitting he was equally as much.

Kyo had walked away from the encounter feeling a bit high on his own life, anticipation burning in his veins. He'd seen Die twice since then and they'd had very prim and proper sex, Die spending hours tending to his needs, servicing him orally and then taking him in the most gentle of ways. Everything was always so calm and tender with Die, like the redhead was trying to make up for years of fucking with the wrong people in every single thing he ever did with Kyo. Not that it was a bad thing; Kyo enjoyed his time with Die quite a bit, the other always coaxing several orgasms from him each night, making sure he was satisfied. But the thing was... Die never once crossed the line from romantic to desperate. He came so near it so many times, but he'd ramp himself back and keep everything on slow burn when sometimes all Kyo wanted was boil. 

The vocalist stepped back from his counter and did a final check of his outfit. Maybe it was vain but he did care about his appearance at least some of the time, enough to ensure his hair was right and his clothing wasn't on inside out before he left to go to one of his lover's homes. He wore a black tank top, white jeans, and his fluffy black cardigan tonight, enjoying the way it caressed his skin. He moved to the entry way and quietly put on his boots, sliding his wallet into his pocket, attaching the chain, and then setting the alarm. He stepped out of his home and locked up, heading quickly down the street toward the station.

Stepping off the platform nearly twenty minutes later, he was surprised to find Kaoru waiting for him, the man leaning against one of the pillars, his arms crossed over his chest in a way that clearly sent off _don't bother me right now_ to anyone who might have. Kyo moved to him and arched an eyebrow, remaining silent for the time being. 

Kaoru shrugged. "Thought you might like a bowl of ramen," he offered, shoving his hands into his pockets and quickly making his way toward the stairs, just assuming Kyo would follow him.

Kyo did follow after, his path leading him in Kaoru's wake without him even realizing it. He'd sort of anticipated sex coming quickly, but it seemed that Kaoru actually wanted a date for once. It was rare the other wanted anything other than to fuck Kyo's brains out and then fall asleep, but apparently tonight was different somehow. A pang of guilt slid through Kyo and he pursed his lips as a physical representation of what he was trying to emotionally hold back.

They slipped into a little ramen shop and Kaoru put his money in the machine, selecting the option he wanted, getting his change and the receipt. He handed it over to the guy at the counter and then put more money in the machine, gesturing at Kyo to order what he wanted. Die and Kyo had agreed to always pay their own bills so as to not arise suspicion, but apparently Kaoru had no such qualms. Stepping up, Kyo pressed the button for what he wanted and gathered the receipt, leaving the change to Kaoru. Once it was passed to the cook, they went to sit in the far corner, Kaoru pouring them both ice water and then settling across the table from Kyo.

They sat in silence for a good ten minutes, their food arriving and Kaoru still wordlessly digging in. Finally, Kyo huffed out a sigh and leaned forward. "Are you okay?"

Kaoru arched an eyebrow at him and then nodded, swallowing what he had in his mouth. "I'm fine. Why?"

Kyo shrugged. "Just seem... off."

"Off?"

"I don't know, different than usual." He sighed and then shook his head. "Never mind." He was clearly just being paranoid.

By the time they finished up their meals, Kaoru had spoken only once more, Kyo twice, receiving a nod in reply to one of his queries. If anything, this was the most awkward date Kyo had ever been on in his entire life and he'd been on a few doozies in his time. Having drank all four glasses of water Kaoru had refilled for him, Kyo sort of veered off toward the bathroom as they were making to leave, but Kaoru grabbed his elbow and steered him out the door, ever in silence. When Kyo opened his mouth to protest, he finally murmured, "Shut up," in a voice that set Kyo's heart to thudding in his chest. It was Kaoru's _I'm in charge_ voice and he loved it beyond all rationality.

Kyo scurried along behind Kaoru, finally realizing why the man had been so silent all night and why he was intentionally blocking Kyo's efforts to walk beside him the whole way. Instantly, Kyo dropped all pretenses and went with it, a smirk on his lips as he padded along. No point in denying what he wanted almost as desperately as life itself.

They entered Kaoru's place and the guitarist closed the door, calmly locking it and letting Kyo get out of his own shoes and remove the cardigan. Seconds after he'd straightened up, Kyo found himself pinned against the wall, Kaoru's mouth pressed harshly against his own, one hand tight around his throat... though not hard enough to even stop his breathing. His hands flew up to Kaoru's wrist out of instinct, just clinging to him as he kissed him back, desire already starting the hot slide through his body. 

Kaoru managed to get his shoes off without leaning down to untie them, shrugging his jacket off onto the floor, his hand leaving Kyo's throat only for a moment while he did it. He pressed Kyo against the wall, his hips pushing forward insistently, grinding against the vocalist's own, seeking the contact and friction. 

Kyo groaned into the other's mouth. This was what he needed... what he wanted from Die just once. Pure desperation and lust, everything else falling behind just to leave the purity of such emotions behind. His hands grappled with Kaoru's shirt and shoulders and then finally slid down to his hips, his fingers curling in the other man's belt loops to hold him in place while he ground back against him. 

Kaoru pulled back and pushed Kyo's hands away, his eyes dark as he turned away and headed down the hallway. Kyo rushed after him, pausing only when Kaoru veered off to go to the restroom, leaning against the wall with a huffed out sigh. 

The older came back to the door and gave Kyo a stern look. "Did I let you stop following me?"

"No."

"Come on, then." Kaoru stepped back and gestured into the room. Once Kyo had entered the room, he closed the door and put his hands on Kyo's shoulders, guiding him to the counter where he began removing the other's pants. He pushed them off his hips and then reached down to grab at his already half-hard cock, working him into full arousal through his boxers, his mouth moving over Kyo's neck and then to his ear where he gripped the flesh between his teeth and tugged as hard as he dared.

Kyo groaned, pushing his hips into Kaoru's touch, biting at his lower lip as he watched Kaoru in the mirror. Just when he was really getting into it, Kaoru pulled away, stepping back and then holding his head high, his shoulders squaring. "Lift the toilet lid and sit down."

Kyo didn't question the other at all, rushing to do as he was told, hoping against all hope that perhaps this was his surprise for the evening. He reached for his boxers and Kaoru slapped his hand away. "Clothed. Sit on the toilet clothed... and scoot all the way back, spread your legs on each side of it." The vocalist was quick to obey, sitting down and spreading his legs, sliding all the way back on the toilet and then squirming slightly. One hand brushed over his cock before he left it alone and rested his hands on his thighs. 

Kaoru stepped up to the toilet, reaching down and unzipping his pants. He freed his cock and gave it a few languid strokes, partially hard but nowhere near enough that it would prevent him from using the restroom. "You're not allowed to piss," he informed Kyo quietly, "is that clear?"

A smirk slid over Kyo's lips and he nodded. "Yes." Anticipation flooded him as he shifted slightly on the toilet, his hips pushing up for a moment and then settling again. 

Kaoru aimed for the sliver of toilet between Kyo's legs, starting his flow, the sound of it hitting the porcelain below even giving Kyo a couple of nerve-wracking shivers. Kaoru gave it a few seconds before he slowly moved his aim upward, starting to get Kyo's boxers wet and then higher, knowing it was probably flooding down over Kyo's own cock at this point. He leaned forward, bracing his hand on the shelving unit over Kyo's head and slowly aimed himself up over Kyo's belly, his tank top starting to get wet with what he was doing.

Kyo's breathing was nearly desperate, his cheeks flushed and his cock harder than he thought even possible. He was sure if he tried, he could cum just from what Kaoru was doing to him, no touching even required. He groaned loudly as he stared down at the steady stream of urine spraying from the tip of the other's dick all over his own body. "Use me," he whispered out, biting his lip just after in an attempt to hold back a plethora of other sounds that wanted out.

Kaoru pushed himself back upright and moved his stream up over Kyo's chest and then back down. "Move your underwear, show me your fucking cock."

Kyo obeyed instantly, yanking the front of his sopping boxers out of the way and revealing himself to Kaoru. Instantly, the other's stream hit his own dick and Kyo cried out, his hips bucking into it with abandon, his balls drawing up tight against him, his dick straining. "P-please," he hissed out, knowing the only set rule between his and Kaoru's usual play was that he had to ask to cum.

"Do it," Kaoru growled out, making a final push with the last of his piss, it spraying hard against the underside of Kyo's length. 

Kyo's head feel back, his hips straining for a moment, his dick twitching slightly as he flexed the necessary muscles and then clenched them hard. A cry ripped free from his throat and in the next instant, he was cumming, relief flooding him as he spurted out all over himself and the toilet seat, absolutely no control over where any of it went.

A few seconds later and he was sort of dazed, sitting there panting, arousal still perfectly clear in his eyes. "Oh my god, fuck me, please," he whispered out, gazing up at Kaoru as the words left his lips.

The other smirked, shaking off and then standing back, stroking over his length as he gazed at Kyo. "God you look fucking debauched... like a little _slut_ ," he whispered out.

Kyo instantly reacted to the word, his eyelids hooding and his lips parting. His fingertips ran over the head of his dick, collecting the part of his cum that had just oozed out. He licked it from his fingers and then slowly stood up, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it in the tub to deal with later. Next, he pushed off his boxers, doing the same with them, standing before the other completely naked, though still dripping with piss.

"Dry off," Kaoru instructed him, still stroking his cock as he watched Kyo move around.

The vocalist took Kaoru's towel and ran it over his body, drying himself up before tossing it in the floor and bending over to mop up what had dripped off while Kaoru had been pissing on him. He intentionally left his ass in the air long enough to get Kaoru's attention, the other's hand caressing him before he popped back upright and then leaned over the counter. He'd always wanted to do this where he could see and he wondered if Kaoru would pick up on it or deny him.

Kaoru silently removed his own pants and underwear, then his shirt, kicking Kyo's pants to the far corner away from what they were doing. The towel got pushed between Kyo's feet and the front of the counter and Kaoru reached into one of the drawers, pulling out a tube of lubricant. It wasn't but a few moments before he was pushing his slick fingers into Kyo's relaxed passage, fingering him harshly as he leaned over him, half humping him while he prepped.

Kyo clutched the counter, still trembling every once in a while from the load he'd just blown all over himself. It had been a damn good orgasm and he couldn't remember the last time he'd cum without touching himself during a session. It was definitely exciting and he found himself craving more, his dick still half hard between his legs, obviously agreeing with him on the subject.

Kaoru pulled his fingers free and wiped them on a bit of toilet paper before positioning himself and sliding into Kyo's body with one thrust, seating himself fully inside with a groan. "Christ you're always so fucking tight," he hissed out.

Slight alarm slid through Kyo, realizing he could feel Kaoru much more than usual, the pull of a condom not present. He ducked his head, cursing silently in his head. He'd have to go get a test before he fucked Die again... not that he didn't trust Kaoru, but it just made things more complicated. He'd known it was Kaoru's wish to fuck him without a condom and he'd never really told him not to, but... well there was no point in dwelling on it. The damage was done and he may as well enjoy what was going to happen instead.

For the first few minutes, Kaoru simply went after him hard and fast, pounding into his body with a vigor one would have expected from a twenty year old, not a man nearing his mid-thirties. But it was satisfying and Kyo found himself watching Kaoru's face as the other took him like this, so much more emotion displayed than usual when he forgot that Kyo could see him. He noted how much Kaoru watched his own cock sliding in and out of his body as well, smirking at how much that seemed to turn the other on.

Eventually, Kyo found that his bladder was growing uncomfortably full. His dick wanted to be hard, but it wasn't at full hardness due to the constant press of his need. Almost as if Kaoru sensed his battle, his hand slid around and pressed against the slight bulge that was Kyo's bladder. At first, it was just a light pressure, almost as if he'd put his hand there for leverage and it was an accident that he was doing it at all, making Kyo's heart thump in his chest rapidly. A somewhat strained groan left him and he bowed his head, fighting with the urge and willing himself to get hard and stop it from being so bad.

A shocked sound left him as Kaoru's fingers splayed over the area and then jerked back harshly, crushing against his bladder. "Oh my fuck!" Kyo hissed out, arousal and desperation sweeping through him simultaneously. 

"You like that," Kaoru growled out against his ear, his hips grinding now rather than fucking him hard. "You clench up when I do that and it feels so fucking good." Once again, his hand jerked back and as if to prove the point, Kyo's muscles spasmed hard around Kaoru's dick. 

Kyo clutched the counter, remembering how Kaoru had told him not to piss earlier, a desperate moan welling up from inside him. All that water and the fact that he hadn't gone before he left home were hitting him hard right now. Without the pressure he could have lasted another hour or so at least. But with the harsh pressure he could nearly feel the piss creeping up his urethra, just waiting on an exit command to come gushing out... spraying all over the counter and- he cut himself off and moaned, his own hips jerking rapidly a few times, his arousal so steep he was half determined he could cum without being fully hard at this point. He was just flat-out horny... desperate and horny. 

Another whine left him and he shivered harshly, nearly losing it at the end of the shiver and then biting out, "Fuck, Kaoru, I'm-" he was cut off as the other started pounding into him again, the fingers on his hips gripping far harder than usual. Kaoru growled and then groaned loudly, stilling as he spilled into him with a few gasps as it happened. He stilled, his eyes closed and when Kyo looked at him in the mirror, he found that Kaoru looked faintly shocked. It hadn't been intentional, he'd just lost it suddenly. That made him feel better about the fact that he'd cum all over himself earlier without a single touch.

Kaoru pushed in a few more times and then rested his hips there, moving to press at Kyo's bladder once again, grinding the heel of his hand against him hard. Another shudder wracked the vocalist's body and this time, there was no stopping the inevitable. A hard squirt of piss hit the counter before Kyo could cut it off, apologies spilling from his lips as he squirmed around, already feeling Kaoru's cum leaking down his thigh.

Kaoru gave another harsh jerk of his hips and then jabbed his palm against the other's bladder once again. This time Kyo pitched his hips backward, the spray of urine hitting the towel below his feet and in that instant he realized this had been entirely the intention from the beginning. He pushed back even more and dropped his head to the counter, closing his eyes as he let go, the sound of his piss splattering onto the towel making him hornier than he already was. He pulled back to peer down at it, watching it pool there, too much coming out to soak up immediately and he moaned, fucking himself back on Kaoru's still partly hardened cock, his piss going everywhere as he did. "Yes," he hissed out from between clenched teeth, trembling as he pushed as hard as he could, his cock starting to harden a bit more, the spray once again hitting the counter instead of the towel, misting off everywhere as it hit at such a speed. "Fuck!" His hips jerked and he finally finished, the last squirt hitting the counter hard. "Please, oh fuck please!"

"Do it," Kaoru whispered out, his hand easing up on Kyo's bladder, fingers just resting there now.

Kyo's hand slid down, grabbing his dick and stroking it off hard and fast, the sound of the wet flesh being stroked filling the room for a few moments. It didn't even take him a full minute before he was crying out, sliding out of Kaoru's arms and crumpling to the floor as he shot his load out over the piss sodden towel, his head falling back, an almost pained look on his face from how fucking good it felt to cum again.

Kaoru knelt with him and pulled him back against him, lightly touching him and kissing against his neck and jaw. "It's okay, Kyo... breathe... c'mon." Kyo sucked in a breath and Kaoru pressed his lips to his ear. "Good... that's good."

Kyo relaxed in his arms and surveyed the room as he gasped in air. "We have... a hell of... a cleanup." He breathed out a laugh and shook his head.

"Yeah, but was it worth it?" Kaoru asked softly, his hand still lightly circling over where he'd been abusing a few minutes earlier. 

"Oh yeah... for sure," Kyo murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Various by the GazettE

Kyo sat beside Die, his eyes on the theater screen as the horror movie he'd picked out played across the screen. This was as close as they ever got to a date, the very closest they walked that fine line between showing the world and not. Die had Kyo's fingers lightly in his hand, but other than that, their full attention was on the movie before them. Nothing strange about two friends going to the movies together. They'd even bought their own drinks and their own popcorns, not a thing in the world to point to them being what they really were.

It had been a week since Kyo had seen either Kaoru or Die and he felt honestly sort of bad for how much he'd been neglecting Die lately. Kaoru and he had never had the romance driven part of the relationship, everything branching off the sex for them with the exception of every once in a while Kaoru deciding they needed to do something else since they were obviously supposed to be dating one another. Like last week and the ramen shop. That had been so out of the blue and random... but then most things usually were with Kaoru. Never much warning because really... they didn't talk a lot. 

Die, on the other hand, texted him a lot when they weren't with one another. Upon occasion he'd email him something or even call him. It was, for all intents and purposes, a usual relationship if one could overlook how little they could get away with in public. And at times like these, wherein Die was obviously trying to be a very nice boyfriend, Kyo felt sort of bad about hiding Kaoru away in his deep dark secrets the way he did. Of course... he hid Die from Kaoru as well, so really he should have felt bad for both of them, not just one. But he knew if anyone would be really, truly hurt if it came to light, it'd be Die. He was the sensitive type, deeply emotional and completely embedded in their relationship. Whereas Kaoru... he could have written it off as a fuck-buddy and he was pretty sure Kaoru sort of saw it the same way.

Kyo shifted slightly, the pressure on his bladder from the huge drink he'd nearly inhaled coming to a head. He _had_ to go. Still, he sat there, knowing they weren't even halfway through the movie yet and feeling stupid for how badly he had the urge. But ever since Kaoru had played with him, he'd had it on his mind, wondering if he could even tempt Die into watching him take a piss. Anything out of the ordinary vanilla sex that was their relationship. Not that that was bad, but it felt Kyo feeling like if Die ever found out about Kaoru he'd blame himself for not indulging that side of Kyo and frankly, Kyo didn't want that.

He glanced around them, finding that there was only two other couples in the entire theater, one far up front and one to their left, three rows forward. No one behind them and certainly no one to catch him if he did something he'd always sort of wanted to do. And it'd show Die's reaction really well without having to bring it up in conversation.

Shifting a few more times, Kyo let another twenty minutes pass, luck having it that the 'big reveal' was coming on screen as he finally hit his limit. Either he executed his plan or he went to the toilet _now_ because nothing was going to save him from needing to piss before the movie was over. He could write the whole thing off as not wanting to miss the huge moment in the film if Die flipped on him.

He pulled his hand away and popped open the lid on his cup, laying the plastic lid and straw over the spare cup holder and then easing his zipper down, making sure it wasn't loud enough to be heard. Beside him, Die still seemed oblivious to what he was doing, and Kyo found himself excited that he was finally going to do this thing he'd dreamed about since he'd been a teen. It was dirty and oh-so wrong. Socially unacceptable and _that_ was part of what got Kyo off on the whole kink, in general. 

He pulled his cock free from his boxers and kept his hand over it so it wasn't as obvious, picking up his cup with the other hand and holding it under the tip. He gave it a few seconds to make sure the volume of the movie wasn't going to suddenly downturn and then pushed. The first gush was a relief, the stream thick and hard, splattering into the cup, quickly warming it up from the near freezing it had been with his ice left in it. He was about halfway done when he heard a soft gasp from Die and he flicked his eyes up to meet Die's own.

Die was staring at him, his mouth agape, shock written clearly across his features. He made an undignified sound and then looked away, looking embarrassed. After a moment, his eyes went back to the screen, but Kyo could see the way he sat a bit straighter, the way he started in on even more of his nervous fidgeting than usual. 

Kyo quickly finished up and put the cup back in the holder, the lid back on it. By the time he was done with that, he was actually getting physically excited from what he'd done, regardless of Die's reaction. His cock stood stiffly away from his body and he dared give it a few good strokes before he tucked it back into his pants, zipping them up as a girl screamed on the movie. Still, the tent was near hilariously obvious. 

Eventually, Kyo reached back for Die's hand, surprised when Die didn't resist at all and, in fact, gave him his full hand rather than just his fingertips like they usually did. A smirk slid over his features and he let out a soft, satisfied sound as he relaxed back in the seat. This was much better in a myriad of ways. Even if Die had been uncomfortable with what happened, at least he wasn't pissed off enough at him to not want him anywhere near him. 

The movie came to an end and Kyo stood up, picking up his shoulder bag and hiding his boner away under it, picking up his piss cup and making his way to the trashcan to dispose of it. They left in relative silence, neither of them bothering to say anything about what had happened or anything else really, Die only asking whose place they wanted to go to, Kyo responding with Die's place because his was a wreck. A lie, but not one Die needed to worry himself with.

The minutes trickled by and eventually they arrived at Die's condo. They stepped inside and removed their shoes, bags, and jackets, the weather growing colder already, even a week making all the difference in the world.

Die moved down the hallway, finally pausing once he was at the bathroom door. His head was bowed and he wasn't entirely loud about it, but he murmured out, "Why did you do that at the theater? Was it just not wanting to miss the movie or... something else?"

Kyo stood there for a few moments and then followed Die down the hallway, standing there with his hands in his pockets as he viewed the square of Die's cream-colored carpet beneath his feet. After a moment, he admitted quietly, "Both."

For a while, Die just stood there, regarding the opposite wall and then finally shifted away, stepping into the bathroom and leaving the door open. "Come here," he offered quietly, more of a questioning inflection in his voice than a command. His fingers deftly unfastened the three buttons on his pants and he dipped his hand inside, grasping and pulling his cock free of his pants.

Kyo stepped into the bathroom and up beside him, curious what was going to happen now that he was standing here. How much did Die even know about such a thing? The other seemed so achingly vanilla that it was hard to imagine he even had any idea what he was stepping into, but Kyo would give him the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps he'd read up on it before or accidentally seen something earlier on in his life when he'd been a bit more on the wild side. 

It took Die a few moments but finally he started to piss into the toilet. Kyo leaned against the counter, watching with interest, intrigued that Die would even let him watch him go. He studied his cock as he voided his bladder and then moved his eyes up the slightly rigid lines of Die's body to his face, which held a mixture of concern, fear, and embarrassment. It was taking a lot out of the other to do something like this and in that instant Kyo realized just how much he had to mean to Die for the other to step so fully out of his comfort zone for him.

Die finished up and then tucked himself away, flushing the toilet and skirting past Kyo to wash his hands. Kyo turned, his arms crossed as he took in a shaky breath. A few moments passed and finally he murmured, "Die we need to talk." It was too much that Die was going so far for him and he was doing something so underhanded behind his back. It was going to crush the poor guitarist but it was less fair that he was trying so hard and Kyo was... being an asshole, for lack of any better term.

The other wiped his hands off on his hand towel and then stepped out of the bathroom. "Honestly, I'd rather do something else," Die returned, his voice sounding sort of forced, the delicate lacing of fear webbed in between the words.

But Kyo shook his head, taking hold of Die's hand and leading him to the living room. Kyo sat on the couch, Die reluctantly following him. A few more moments passed them by and finally Kyo huffed out a soft breath. "I'm not going to try to make any excuses or make this harder than it already is." He looked up, finding Die already staring at him, his lips set in a thin line, like he already knew what was coming. "I've been fucking Kaoru." The words were out easier than he'd thought they could have been.

Die sat back, closing his eyes and then shrugged lightly. "I know." He crossed one leg over the other and then shook his head. "I've known basically since it started. You thought you were getting away with it because I let you... but Kaoru needed someone to talk to and confide in... and he chose me."

"What?" Kyo stared at Die, alarm written all over his face. "Oh my god."

Die opened his eyes and just studied Kyo for a long few moments. "Don't worry, I didn't tell him about us. You're still perfectly clean in his eyes. I kept my mouth shut when he told me because... I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about us. And I guess I figured out why right about then, hmm?"

"No," Kyo shook his head. "You have it all wrong, Die... I didn't want anyone to know because they'd try to stop you and I from being together. Management would have a blasted hernia. When I told you that, I had no intention of doing anything with anyone else... please... just... I never meant for everything to end up like this. Kaoru just sort of fell into my lap and I... fucked up."

"Don't." Die shook his head, "Just don't, Kyo. I don't want your excuses and I certainly don't want you trashing on what you have with Kaoru. I know... I know nearly every intimate detail, trust me. Kaoru overshares when he's drunk."

Kyo sort of fish-mouthed at Die for a moment and then huddled himself up on the sofa, feeling quite out of sorts. "What does this mean, then?"

"It means I'm perfectly happy with how things are. I've known you are with him sexually for over a year now and frankly, I dealt with it a long time ago... on my own terms. I have you emotionally and intimately. He has you in a whole other world that I'm not really all that comfortable with. That part of you I cannot - and would not ever be able to - satisfy is his. Just... tell me your emotions have been true, that you're not lying about that and I'm... I'm fine." Die looked up at him, his eyes nearly pleading with Kyo to deliver the news he desperately needed to hear.

For a long moment, Kyo just digested what Die had told him. Finally, he breathed out a soft sigh. "Die, I care about you more than I ever have anyone else in my life. I'm torn whenever I think of what I've been doing. I honest to god have no idea how it came to be or why I chose the path I did, much less why I let it turn into a reoccurring thing. But I never wanted it to hurt you because I care about you so much. It's been my one worry through the entire thing." Die gave a little bob of his head and Kyo continued, reaching for his hand and holding it gently. "I love what we have. You're the most stable relationship I've ever been a part of and you care about me so deeply I know it every moment I'm with you. I'm just... a fucked up pervert and I guess after two years of trying to hide that away-"

"You lost control and fucked him?" Die snorted. "Please. Kyo doesn't lose control, Kyo calculates things, decides on the course of action and does them. Don't feed me lines. Like I said, I'm fine. Fuck him like you have been, whatever. I don't need validation or any excuses in that department. I just need your heart and for you to promise that no matter how good the sex is with him, you'll never stop having a go with me."

Kyo stared at Die like he'd lost his mind and then finally shook his head, sighing. "Die, I enjoy what we do, too. You make me feel things I didn't think I could. I swear upon my own grave that is the honest truth. You've taught me to care about someone in such a deep way and there's not enough thanks in the world for that."

Die stood up then, his fingertips lightly caressing Kyo's jaw before he turned and started to walk down the hallway. "If you want to make it up to me, then please give me what I wanted tonight. Just tonight is all I ask from you, every move beyond that... is up to you."

The vocalist stared after Die before pulling himself up off the couch and padding after him. He stepped into the bedroom and closed the door with a soft click to keep Die's cat out of the room for the time being, knowing how nosy the dude got sometimes. Die was already removing his clothing and Kyo quietly followed suit, laying his clothes on the chair and then sliding onto the bed to wait on Die as the other went through his usual ritual of lighting the oil lamp next to the bed, turning off the main light, and then retrieving the condom and lube from the bedside drawer.

Die settled on the bed between Kyo's legs, just sitting there for a moment and then lightly running his fingers over Kyo's thighs, his head bowed. It took Kyo a few moments to realize Die was verging on actually breaking down and he felt his heart drop in his chest. He reached for him and tugged him down against himself, wrapping his arms around him and rolling them onto their sides so he could kiss at Die's face, his hands gently roaming the other's body in an attempt to calm him down.

Eventually Die pressed his face against Kyo's neck and just held him there a bit harshly, his breathing unsteady and limbs trembling enough for Kyo to feel it. "Please don't leave me," he whispered out, his voice choked with emotion. "For the love of all things holy, please don't leave me."

"I won't," Kyo returned softly. "I don't want to leave you." _I love you._ He didn't speak the words, knowing they wouldn’t help him in any such time, but it was the truth and he found that love honestly had nothing to do with what he was or was not doing with Kaoru on the side. He pressed a kiss against Die's cheek, his hand ruffling his hair a bit. "I'm sorry I've hurt you."

"I've hurt myself," Die returned quietly, drawing away enough to start kissing his way down Kyo's body, much the way he always did. Only this time, Kyo didn't feel like it was just foreplay. All this time, Die had been trying to claim him back as his own each time they were together, had been ridding him of everything Kaoru did so that he was just his in these moments. It was less because that was how Die wanted to take him and more because he wanted to claim the only thing he had left in Kyo... his heart.

It was Kyo's turn to tear up, realizing how badly he'd wounded Die and that the other was letting him do it to him all this time, knowing what was going on behind the curtain and just letting it continue. How much did Die have to love him to let him do this? "Darling," he whispered out, usually not one for terms of affection, but feeling it was necessary in this moment, "you don't have to reclaim me if you don't really want to. I'm always yours."

Die paused, one hand around Kyo's arousal, the other bracing him on the bed as he'd been about to take him into his mouth. He kept his head bowed, his mouth pressing lightly against Kyo's hipbone instead. "I need to," he returned, "especially tonight."

"Then I have one request." When Die didn't move, Kyo closed his eyes and murmured, "Once you've done what you need to... do what you _want_ to. Anything. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Die gave a single nod, moving up over Kyo and slowly sliding his mouth down over his length, teasing him into arousal with his mouth. Everything about his actions seemed somehow different to Kyo now that he knew what he was doing with them. He'd just seemed the hopeless romantic for so long, but now... now he realized it was something so much bigger than that and it made every single second of it burn into his memory. This time Die's claim was like a brand upon each piece of flesh and he knew the next time he visited Kaoru he'd feel dirty for the entire visit. It was intentional and he knew it... and maybe he owed Kaoru the same information, the same choice to walk out of his life, especially with the other sort of trying to display certain date-like things to him recently.

He pushed Kaoru from his mind as Die slid into his body, realizing he'd been so absorbed in his own world that he hadn't even realized when Die had moved from providing him with oral pleasures to prepping him... to this. He slid his arms up around Die automatically, tugging him down closer as the other moved over him. Die's hips moved gently, the light rocking of their bodies in tandem providing most of the movement as it always had. And this time when Die's breath hitched, Kyo took it as exactly what it had always been. It wasn't a gasp of pleasure, it was Die letting go of any negativity he held and feeling like he'd claimed him back as his own enough to let go and ramp himself up toward orgasm.

Kyo held him tighter, arching under him, determined to have Die find the special spot deep within him that would trigger his own orgasm quickly enough. When he finally found it, he kept himself in that position, trembling in the other's arms each time Die's cock slid into him. It only took a few more times before Kyo let out a soft cry, losing himself all over his abdomen as Die let himself go and moved a bit faster, stilling with a soft sigh a few moments later.

As usual, Die remained inside of him until he knew he had to pull out or the condom wouldn’t come with him, finally shifting away to take care of the piece of latex, tossing it in the garbage and then moving to sit on the edge of the bed, gazing off toward the other wall in a distant sort of manner.

Kyo cleaned himself up and then reached to rub over Die's back, scooting closer and sliding his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Tell me what it is you want. I mean it when I say anything. Your darkest fantasy... whatever you want. You'd be surprised what I'm game for."

"I wouldn't be..." Die returned, reaching one hand up and lightly grasping Kyo's forearm, squeezing a bit. "What's the one thing he does that gets you off hardest?"

Kyo pursed his lips and then shook his head. "I don't want to bring him into this. This needs to be what you want the most, not about me."

Die heaved out a sigh. "The one thing I want, you made clear long ago you wouldn’t do. This is a pointless exercise to keep telling me that over and over. I'm trying to find what you want that I might be able to give you."

Kyo swallowed, thinking back to what he might have turned down at some point. It took him a few minutes but eventually he dredged up a conversation from long, long ago... eons before they were even seeing one another. Die had been utterly wasted and he'd confided in Kyo that he wasn't like most gay men and when Kyo had questioned what on earth he meant by that, Die had told him he was a switch and that he enjoyed both giving and receiving in bed. Kyo recalled his own words had been both a confession and a rejection, telling Die he was into men as well but that he'd never be caught doing the fucking, that he enjoyed a dick up his ass too much to do it the other way.

He rubbed his hands over Die's sides and then whispered out, "You want me to take you?"

Die shivered in his arms and then pulled away, standing up and going to root around in his bedside drawer, seemingly in pretense to get away from Kyo in these moments. He was silent for far too long and when he did respond it was all the confirmation Kyo needed. "Don't mind that, just answer my question."

Kyo's heart ached for Die in those moments, realizing he'd been holding himself back from something he wanted for their entire relationship only for Kyo to be off fucking Kaoru and getting everything he wanted sexually while Die... didn't. He stood up and came to nudge Die out of the way, pulling a condom out of the drawer. "Things change, Die. If only you'd asked since we've been together and not just brought it up once years ago, maybe you would have gotten what you wanted a long time ago."

Die went to sit back on the bed, his arms behind him and his head still bowed, looking for all the world like the most cowed person in existence. "Do we have to record anything soon?"

"Two weeks last I looked at the calendar... why?"

Something shifted in the room and Die looked up at him, fire burning in his eyes. "Get over here and kneel down."

Kyo's eyebrow arched, but he didn't question it. He pulled a condom out of the drawer and then shut it, going to kneel between Die's legs. The guitarist's long fingers caressed his cheek before he grabbed his jaw and pinched... hard. "Open up, you filthy _slut_."

Kyo gasped, but he did as he was supposed to, the word sending spirals of desire through him as he realized where Die was going with this. The instant the other's cock was in his mouth, he began bobbing his head eagerly, glad Die was letting him suck him off for once, something the other usually declined in favor of what they'd just done earlier.

Die's fingers tangled in Kyo's hair. "He told me you like that word... that it flips a switch inside you. I want that... I want that side of you right now." Die's voice dipped and he nearly growled out, "I want to choke you on my fucking cock."

Some part of Kyo regarded this as payback, while the other part was just thrilled to be having Die in what amounted to a fairly new way. Long ago Die had used to let Kyo do things with him besides what had become the norm. But he was realizing that even though Die was probably still burning with arousal long after they'd finished the other round, he'd never bothered Kyo with it, always keeping himself back. The eagerness in which he pressed Kyo's head down on his dick told a story in and of itself, the way his hips couldn't stay still and he failed to regulate his own breathing telling how badly he actually wanted what he was getting.

Die pushed him to the limit, finally shoving his entire cock in his mouth, Kyo actively gagging on it a few times before Die stopped, stroking at his hair and then whispering, "Moan for it... moan for my fucking cum."

Kyo let out a soft sound around Die's length and much to his surprise, a second later Die was cumming, not even a single thrust of his hips before he was spilling in his mouth. 

Die held him in place, forcing him to swallow it before he let him go and then slid back onto the bed, spreading his legs. "I can take you without prep... just trust me on that."

A few more moments passed as Kyo sort of floundered with himself, finally swallowing all of his cum and pushing himself up off the floor, his cock rock hard by this point. He shivered as he pulled himself up onto the bed between Die's knees. It was true that he'd never once taken someone, but that made this that much better, that he'd have this first with Die, giving this to him at least. "I've never actually taken someone before," Kyo admitted as he picked up the condom, ripped the packaging open, and then rolled the latex over his length. He added lube and then tossed the tube aside, slipping closer between Die's legs.

"You don't have to... please don't force yourself on my behalf," Die responded ever so softly.

"Hush," Kyo returned, his voice equally a low. "I want to do this." He gave it a few seconds and then pressed himself lightly against Die's entrance. Die had been right, he took him with relative ease, just needing the slow pace to adjust as they went. Once Kyo was fully inside the other, he leaned down over him and lightly reached to caress Die's neck. "Please look at me."

Die turned his face, a certain amount of shame written there as he stared up at him, the evidence of tears streaked down his face into his hairline.

"Am I hurting you?"

Die shook his head a little and then closed his eyes.

Kyo bowed his head and then slowly began to move, returning all the things Die had done with him over the years to claim him back, wanting to make it more than obvious that he wanted him and wanted this more than anything. He kept it slow until he couldn't take it any longer, shifting their position and finally whispering out, "I love you, Die... I have for a long time now," just before he started to really let himself go at him. He thrust quickly, the sound filling the room, Die's moans eventually following suit, the guitarist grabbing at the bed, arching under him. Die's every movement was gorgeous, his body arching and responding in ways Kyo hadn't realized were possible with Die and when his own orgasm found him, it was nearly a surprise. He pushed in a few more times and then stilled, letting Die feel him pulse as he was buried deep inside him, knowing how good it felt to actually feel such a thing.

Once he pulled out, he discarded the condom as quickly as possible, sliding up Die's body and grasping his length, stroking him quickly, causing Die to arch up off the bed and whine, his hips jerking every few movements Kyo made until he finally lost it. When he came it was beautiful, Die's body all straining lines and desperate movements. 

Kyo eased him back down from it, cleaning Die up and then settling beside him, gently stroking over his hip and then up his back, kissing him in a languid sort of fashion.

When they both had finally settled, Kyo murmured softly, "Are you always that riled up after we're done?"

Die didn't respond for a few moments before he finally breathed out, "Yes."

"So after I leave..."

"I take care of it myself," Die returned, sounding rather matter-of-fact about it.

"Don't do that anymore, okay? I... I want this side of you. If it makes you happy for me to take you, then that's what we'll do." He pressed a kiss to Die's shoulder. "I'm glad to be able to share that with you... and only you. It's ours, okay?"

Die squeezed Kyo closer to himself. "Okay... promise me you'll actually share some of the things you want with me once in a while rather than just going to him for all of it."

Kyo sat up a little, peering down at Die. "I'll end it with him, Die... I don't-"

"No." Die shook his head. "I don't want that. He does things I would never be able to stomach doing with you and... he cares about you in his own way. All I ask is that you're honest with him now that you are aware I know. Tell him the truth about us and see what his decision is. If he still wants to see you, then we can all talk with one another and work things out. Once you've told him, text me to tell me and I'll let him know how I feel so he knows you're not bullshitting him. I... honestly, I'm only hurt because you didn't tell me and because you felt like you had to go to someone else for what I couldn't give you... when you didn't even ask me for it. But I'm less hurt because I know you were right. As dominant as I can get is what I did earlier and even that sort of... gives me odd feelings."

Kyo listened to Die, making a few acknowledging sounds as he went on, finally taking in a breath. "I'll tell him tomorrow then."

Die nodded, leaning in to lightly kiss Kyo on the lips again. "You know... you may regret telling me not to hold myself back anymore. I'm honestly a really sexual person."

"Die... I've known you for years. I was sort of wondering why you cut back with me, but I wasn't going to argue with you. I remember way back in the day when you went four times in the same night... with four different people."

"Speaking of sluts," Die muttered and then huffed out a laugh. "I think that's why I'm not really angry... just hurt." He shrugged slightly. "I fucked up a lot back then. I did my fair share of cheating on people and one day it was going to come back and bite me in the ass. So... my comeuppance is this, really. That's why I said nothing even when I knew. I was mad for a week or so and then realized it was hypocritical."

"You have every right to be mad at me. Don't try to tell yourself otherwise. I've been a total fucking jerk to both of you and I deserve to be kicked to the dirt... and I could not be more perplexed that I'm not being."

"Big words, little man." Die chuckled, having intentionally ribbed Kyo about his size. He rolled over onto his back and then stretched out, a few things popping. "Just... swear you'll tell him tomorrow and we'll see where things go, hmm?"

"I will," Kyo returned quietly. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by the GazettE

Kyo stood in Kaoru's living room, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he stared at the older man. He'd told Kaoru less than a minute before that he was, effectively, the _other_ man in his life. He had yet to get a full reaction from him. It was rather like Kaoru had shut down the instant he'd found out and just refused to even respond in any sort of way to anything Kyo had said.

Sighing softly, Kyo opened his mouth and started to apologize and tell Kaoru he'd leave. But he didn't get a single word out, Kaoru just holding up his hand and then one finger. He pinned him with his gaze and then pointed at the floor at his feet. 

Kyo immediately knelt down and Kaoru leaned forward, his breath hot on his face. "Were you found out? Is that why you're telling me?"

Found out? Not really... he'd been found out years ago and not confronted. No... he'd confessed. He shook his head. "I confessed it," he admitted softly. "I told him about you... and he already knew."

Kaoru backed up a bit, a strange look on his face. "Already knew?"

"Yes. He's known since we basically started apparently." Kyo neglected to say how he'd known for now, wanting to see how Kaoru reacted to this before he spilled who it was he'd been with all along.

"I see." The guitarist remained where he was, gazing past Kyo for a few moments before pinning him with a stern look once more. "And you never thought to tell me that I was helping you cheat?" At the single shake of Kyo's head, Kaoru sighed. "That makes me feel like an asshole, just so we're clear. I had no idea and I was helping you cheat. I _am_ the other person... generally the other person knows they are and that's what makes it so fucking... fucked up." He reached to pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment. "Really? You've been with him since before me?"

"Yes... for a quite a while before."

"So not just... dating two people and couldn't figure out who to stay with?"

Kyo shook his head again, shooting Kaoru an apologetic look.

"Don't give me that look. Just... keep that look to yourself. If he's known the whole time, I'm sure he feels the same way. No one wants your apologies or your little sad eyes. You fucked up, not us." Kaoru sighed and sat back on the couch. "Stay right where you are, do not fucking move while I think about this."

Kyo nodded, shifting just enough so he wasn't pinching a nerve and then settled in for the long haul, knowing this was Kaoru's way of punishing him.

The clock ticked away in the background while Kaoru sat there, quietly gazing off toward the far wall and then finally picking up his phone and doing a few things to cause immediate distraction so his subconscious could fill him in on what it thought through emotional response to the situation. After a while, he put his phone aside and murmured, "Who is it? A name."

Kyo's jaw clenched for a moment and then he forced himself to open his mouth and spill out the name, his mouth having difficulty forming the letters. "Die."

Kaoru's head jerked up, his piercing eyes meeting Kyo's own. Something like hatred burned in them for a second before he looked away again. "You know what? Fuck you, Kyo... _Fuck. You_." He shook his head. "I know exactly why he knows then. Do you?"

"Yes. He told me last night."

"Right... so you're admitting to me because... he made you?" Kaoru sounded nearly bitter.

"Yes and no. I was going to tell you anyway because of how he was acting earlier in the evening... it just made me feel bad and I was going to confess to both of you. But he did tell me to do it tonight."

Kaoru gave a little nod and then stood up. "Stay there." He walked off to the kitchen and Kyo could hear him pop open a beer can. The sound of the container hitting the trash a minute later told the story of what had just happened and Kyo winced, pulling out his phone while he was out of the room, shooting off a text to Die that he'd just told Kaoru. He heard the next can open and then a few moments later, Kaoru's text tone go off. 

Kyo sat quietly, waiting for Kaoru to come back and decide his fate in this department. But the longer he sat there, the more he thought maybe he'd been forgotten. He heard Kaoru's text tone go off a few more times and then the sound of the second beer can going in the trash. The sounds of Kaoru doing something with the stove met his ears and he squirmed slightly, perplexed by the behavior and wondering if this was his punishment, having to sit there wondering forever what would become of him.

Eventually the scent of tea came to him and Kaoru entered the room, putting down a tray with two cups and a tea pot on the coffee table. He turned on the stereo in the corner and tuned it to some obnoxious pop station, giving Kyo a look that clearly told him this was payback of some format or other. Leaving the room again, Kyo could no longer hear what Kaoru was doing and that made him perhaps even more nervous, the tea cooling behind him and his muscles growing weary of not moving.

Nearly twenty more minutes passed before Kaoru stepped back into the living room, moving around the couch and coming to sit back down in front of him. He knew he held Kyo's full attention and he leaned in, staring him down for a few long moments before reaching to catch his jaw in his hand. "See... so complacent," he stated clearly, earning a soft grunt that Kyo knew well... very well. Die stepped into his field of vision, his hands in his pockets as he stared at him, an odd look in his eyes.

Kaoru let go of Kyo's jaw and then gestured behind him. "Serve tea for you and your boyfriend." The words were careful, intentional, and Kyo winced as he turned to do exactly that. 

Die came to sit down on the sofa next to Kaoru, one leg tucked up under him, the other dangling from the seat. He accepted his tea from Kyo when it was offered and then gave him a curious look. "He's so much different when he's with you... even his," he waved his hand and Kaoru offered, "Aura?" Die nodded. "Yeah. It's like a whole other side."

Kyo sat quietly, still on his knees, despite the fact that they were hurting him.

"Are you in pain, Kyo?" Kaoru asked quietly, his eyes still focused on Die rather than on him.

"Yes."

"You may sit in a way that does not hurt you now." Kaoru gestured at the tea. "Not too cold I hope?"

Die shook his head. "It's fine." He took another sip and then settled it back nestled in his hand, close to his body. "So the reason I wanted to see you... I sort of prefaced it on the phone, but honestly, I feel like Kyo needs to get this side of himself out with someone. The things you've told me that you two have been doing-"

Kaoru quietly cut him off, "About that... I'm sorry. I had no idea-"

Die held up his hand and shook his head. "I know, Kaoru. You'd never be so cruel." He downed the rest of the tea in the small cup and held it out to Kyo without looking. Kyo took it and Die retracted his hand. "Anyway, the things you two have been doing... I couldn't stomach the half of it. Just the aggression alone is beyond my grasp, not to mention the darker stuff." He shrugged a little. "I let it go on, knowing well it was happening. I was never blind to the fact that it was Kyo you were talking about and at first I was angry... then hurt... okay, maybe still hurt. But I think if we can sort of... work it out together, then it'll be better for all of us. No more painful secrets on any end."

Kaoru was quiet for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Work it out together?"

"I mean, you still do what you've been doing. Kyo and I still do what we've been doing. You and I still talk, but make it a two way street rather than just one way... and maybe..." he shifted a bit, looking slightly uncomfortable, "maybe sometimes we do things together. Go to eat all three of us... come home... all three of us." The way he said it made it clear he was talking about sex, even though the words never left his mouth.

Kyo looked up, his eyes darting between the two men, curiosity written across his face.

Kaoru took his time debating this as well, finally excusing himself for a moment. When he came back, he held a beer out to Die, an open one in his hand already as he settled down. Once Die had his opened as well, Kaoru lifted his gaze back to Die's own. "Is this really something you want or are you trying to be compromising?"

Die sighed, tucking the beer between his legs. "Look... I've known for a whole year and I haven't put a stop to it, right? If I wanted shit to end, I'd have thrown a bitch fit a long time ago, wouldn't I?"

"Maybe not... if you didn't have confirmation, you could deny it and-"

"Just... stop, Kaoru. Trust me, I've psychoanalyzed the fuck out of myself for letting it continue to happen the whole time. But, honestly, I can't stomach a lot of the things you told me you two have done. Not my ballgame, not even remotely. And Kyo and I... we had a talk about our own sex life, worked a few things out I think." Die shrugged slightly, turning to look at Kyo, reaching down to slid a hand over his hair. "So... trial basis... I want all of us involved here. I've sort of... always wanted to watch, so maybe on milder days... I can come watch you two. And if you or Kyo want something with me there, then... great."

Kaoru shifted himself up and then leaned over Die. "One last test then I suppose." He grasped the front of his shirt and leaned in, pressing his lips to Die's own, kissing him rather passionately.

Instantly, Die responded, his hands coming up to tangle in Kaoru's hair, tugging him closer as he kissed him hard. When the parted, Die groaned out, "Oh my fucking shit."

Kaoru chuckled softly and sat back down, gesturing to Kyo. "Now you two." When Kyo gave him a questioning look, he rolled his eyes. "Like you normally would."

Kyo got up and moved to Die, slipping one knee onto the couch and leaning down to gently press his lips against Die's own, finding it odd to taste Kaoru there, but enjoying it nonetheless. He kissed him first the way he usually did and then with the passion they'd found last night, pulling back once Die started to seem a bit flustered. Taking a step back, he turned to Kaoru and peered at him for a long moment. Finally, he knelt back down in front of him and gave him an imploring look. 

Kaoru smirked and slid forward on the couch, his hand going to grasp Kyo's hair, yanking his head back before he pressed their lips together, nearly devouring Kyo's mouth as he set upon him, the raw desire between them showing fully in those moments, to the point that Kyo was achingly hard before Kaoru ever let him go. 

Kaoru glanced at Die and then back at Kyo, pointedly looking at the tent in his jeans before looking back at Die. "I'm comfortable with everything that just happened... are you?"

Die gave a little nod and then breathed out a laugh. "I think Kyo's... _un_ comfortable at this point, judging by how tight those pants must be."

Kyo shot Die a halfway indignant look before looking down at the floor instead and Kaoru just snorted. "Oh... he's suffered worse. Trust me."

"Mmm... actually, I'm a little bit turned on by what just happened between you two. It's a whole other dynamic than when he and I are together."

"That fully different that even just the kiss set that thought off?" Kaoru questioned, his fingers threading through Kyo's hair, causing the vocalist to lean into his touch. 

"Yes. There's just something about it when you two are in contact that is like fire and oil. You set each other off even more. It's entirely different with us... like we complement one another but in a completely separate way. It's calmer..."

Kaoru's hand suddenly grabbed Kyo's hair, yanking his head to side, causing the vocalist to hiss out in pain, his hands finding the coffee table behind him, his hips jerking up an instant later, telling just how much he wanted right then. "You horny little bastard..." he laughed just after, shaking his head. "Would you prefer to wait a while for the show, Die, or...?"

"Looks like Kyo's ready to go already." Die shifted a bit and took another swig of his beer. When Kaoru finished off his can and handed it to Die, he took it and put it on the table before settling back. "Keep it... no more than say... a step ahead of this I guess? Comfort zones and all that."

"My step may be larger than yours Die, just tell me what your limits are," Kaoru returned quietly, giving Kyo's hair another good yank when the vocalist started to reach for his own cock.

"Blood... violence beyond what's going on right now. And bondage actually sort of gives me the creeps. I know that's weird, but-"

"You don't have to apologize for what creeps you out, Die. Everyone has triggers of some sort. Just depends on where the lines are drawn in their minds, that's all." Kaoru let go of Kyo's hair and hissed out, "Strip."

Instantly, Kyo was on his feet, taking off his clothing one item at a time, folding them and then putting them down.

"Is this... usual?" Die murmured softly, having to ask. "Like... the submissiveness."

Kyo valiantly ignored Die and Kaoru gave a nod. "Yes. Sometimes we just fuck like horny rabbits, but usually... this is what we do. He craves someone to dominate him completely and I desire the control over someone else's life in every single manner possible. Especially when I lose control of something at work, I want even more control here and he lets me rule him with an iron fist. I've gone an entire night where the only thing he was allowed to do without my permission was breathe." He slipped forward on the sofa and began unfastening his belt. "It was glorious."

Die watched Kaoru curiously as the older male unfastened his pants and pushed his underwear aside, revealing he was already mostly hard. A few strokes later and he was fully stiffened. Die cut his eyes to Kyo, watching as the vocalist hovered next to his clothing, completely naked and so aroused there was already precum beading at the head of his cock.

Kaoru gestured Kyo forward. "Come... kneel." Once Kyo was before him, Kaoru took hold of the base of his own cock with one hand, his other going into Kyo's hair. He guided Kyo down onto his dick, not even letting him get to that point by himself, sinking him down on it slowly until he was fully in his mouth and then groaning as he moved his hand from his dick to the couch. Shifting his stance a little, he began to slowly fuck Kyo's mouth, his head falling back to brace himself as he moved, obviously reveling in the moment. He turned his head toward Die, watching him for a bit before huffing out a quiet laugh, "Surprise... I enjoy being watched."

Die smirked at him and shifted just a bit closer to get a better angle on what was happening, his own cock starting to perk up at the scene in front of him. "This... just might work," he murmured to Kaoru, watching Kyo just patiently have his mouth fucked, realizing why he'd done so well with taking Die without completely losing it last night. 

Kaoru worked him for a long time, finally pulling him back up off his dick and pointing at the trash can. "Spit and wipe your mouth, you're drooling everywhere."

Kyo moved over to the trash, doing just that, looking somehow embarrassed about it and Kaoru looked even more satisfied to see that look on his face.

Kaoru stood up and left the room for a moment, when he came back, he was wearing only a pair of loose pajama pants and he was holding lube and a few condoms. He dropped the items on the couch and then regarded Die. "You're aroused," he pointed out.

Die flushed slightly and then nodded. "Yeah... that's the point isn't it?"

"Didn't say it wasn't," Kaoru returned. He gestured to Kyo. "I was thinking about having him straddle you while I take him. How do you feel about being that... involved?"

Die's arousal instant spiked and he downed the rest of his beer, leaning to put the can down, reaching for his belt. "As long as I get to be more comfortable, then I'm game."

Kaoru smirked at him, standing back and watching. "Be as comfortable as you want to be. And, you know, using Kyo for your own pleasures while I fuck him is completely allowed. And I mean _use_ him. Do not ask, do not give him warning. Take what you want from him. It's liberating."

Die glanced at Kyo, receiving a tiny smirk and a minute nod in response to his questioning gaze. With that, he looked back at Kaoru and then stood up, pulling his shirt off and then finishing unfastening his pants, pushing them down and then away from the couch. He started to sit down again, but Kaoru gave him a look and mouthed out, "Oh come on," and Die had to laugh. He slid his hands under the waistband of his boxer briefs and then pushed them down, stepping out of them and discarding them on top of his pants. Sitting down, he spread his legs a bit and leaned back, giving Kaoru an are-you-satisfied look. 

Kaoru gazed down at Die's dick and then breathed out, "Holy mother of hell," before he shook his head. "That's why this fucker here has no issues taking me. Jesus."

Die looked a bit proud of himself and then laughed. "I'm pretty sure it has more to do with him liking it better that way than anything," he returned.

Kyo cleared his throat and Kaoru glanced at him. "Speak."

"It's mostly your dick, Die... seriously, first time I took that, I thought I was going to split in two." He closed his mouth and resumed looking like he was the most schooled person on the planet.

"Well then," Die murmured, huffing out a laugh and then shrugging. "Can we... uh... stop staring at it? It's not that interesting."

"I beg to differ... but yes." Kaoru stepped back and gestured Kyo in. "You heard the plan, get situated." 

Kyo slid onto Die's lap, curling up against him, his arms around him and his head resting on Die's shoulder, though his ass was still up in the air, obviously waiting on Kaoru to take what he wanted from him.

Kaoru moved behind him, pulling his pants out of the way and rolling a condom over his dick before slicking himself up real well and doing a quick prep of Kyo anyway, more pretense than anything else. He grasped Kyo's hips, got him where he needed him and then peered around him at Die. "Sometime... I'd like to suck you, just to see if I can."

Die breathed out a laugh and then nodded. "Sure, you can have a go. Maybe... you and Kyo both sometime."

Kaoru grunted and then rather abruptly impaled Kyo on his dick, moaning as he buried himself in his ass. Immediately, he was hunched over him, fucking him hard and fast, using him for his pleasure. He fucked to cum and Die took note of it, realizing how it really was between them. There was emotion but it wasn't the same sort he and Kyo shared. It was raw and open, like a wound, while Die and Kyo were - he smiled - the balm for Kyo's soul. That was exactly why there were two parts to this, why two whole people were what Kyo ultimately ended up with and something about that knowledge settled him.

He slid his hands over Kyo's body, exploring him because he wanted to. He heard every cry Kyo made and he was on the receiving end of each of Kyo's jerks and gasps, finally even getting Kyo's hands nearly clawing at him as the vocalist strained toward his orgasm, not having been touched at all just yet. Die dipped his hand down, reaching to draw only his fingertips over Kyo's cock, causing it to jerk and Kyo to nearly scream out, "P-Please!"

"You may," Kaoru growled out, the thrusts growing in how nearly violent they were and a second later, Kyo was cumming all over Die, his cum spurting wildly as he was moved around from the constant fucking.

Die watched on in awe, his fingers grabbing Kyo's dick and stroking him even though he'd already cum, curious if he could have a second go since the first one had obviously been mostly prostate. Kyo started trembling, but he didn't complain and Die didn't let up on him, working him swiftly, ensuring a different pace than the one Kaoru was using to fuck him.

It wasn't even a minute later and Kyo whined out, "Oh fucking _please_!" His voice sounding so desperate that it was obvious it actually set Kaoru off. "Do it," he breathed out before sinking in once more and closing his eyes, his own end finding him as he buried his cock, balls-deep in Kyo's ass.

Kyo's next orgasm hit him so hard, he actually did scream, nearly crawling all over Die in the process of cumming, rubbing himself against him and whining, his hips jerking over and over until he was finally spent, sort of collapsing onto Die's lap, a panting mess.

Kaoru pulled out then, discarding the condom and kneeling on the couch to survey Kyo. "Jesus," he breathed out, reaching to touch his face, brushing some hair back. "You're gorgeous like this."

Die watched the tender moment, a smile on his face, glad to see something like this did happen as well between them. Once Kaoru settled down, Kyo instantly crawled onto his lap and clung to him, shaking, his face buried against his neck while Kaoru stroked over his hair and back, kissing him lightly every now and then.

Kaoru met Die's eyes. "He'll be fine in a moment and we'll take care of you. Trust me when I tell you he didn't intentionally abandon you. The sort of thing we do is draining... it's normal for any sub... intense play of any sort sets Kyo off like this and he just needs a minute to regroup. I'm surprised this... little... got him like this today, but I suspect it has to do with other things as well."

Die nodded, just watching them, his head tilted a bit. "I'm glad to see this part as well. Some part of me was... afraid, I guess."

"What? That I rode him hard and put him up wet rather than tending to him?" Kaoru gave Die a look and shook his head. "I'm a proper Dom, Die... I don't fuck with people's lives. Any other way is mistreatment and abuse. If anyone ever does that and I hear about it, I'll set their ass-ends straight one way or another."

Die made a quiet sound, his hand lightly stroking his own arousal, unable to just let it go. He was horny and wanted something. Having seen Kyo cum so hard twice made him want it more than anything. But he wasn't going to interrupt what was a very necessary part of Kaoru and Kyo's play. 

A few more minutes passed and finally Kyo sat up, getting off Kaoru's lap and going to get a glass of tea, downing it all and then coming back to stand between them, his head bowed, arms behind his back.

"Do you want to use him, Die? Just once to taste what it's like or would you prefer something else?"

After a few seconds of deliberation, Die shook his head. "You've shown me what it's like between you two... now... I get my chance?"

"You don't have to ask for it from me," Kaoru returned quietly.

Kyo closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was his usual self, having slipped himself out of submission and back to the man Die was familiar with. 

Die held out his arms, gesturing Kyo close to him. Once he was on his lap, he gently pushed his hands through Kyo's hair, kissing him softly, exploring his body for a good while before reaching for one of the condoms. 

Kyo intercepted his hand and took the package from it, dropping it back to the couch and shooting a look between both of them. He was silent, but Kaoru shrugged, obviously not caring either way. He looked back at Die, a pleading look on his face. "I want you to fill me." It was easy for Kaoru to connect the dots as to why, realizing what line he'd crossed the last time they'd fucked but definitely feeling okay with Kyo doing the same with Die.

Die nodded, reaching for the lube instead, pouring some over the head of his dick and then putting it aside and tugging Kyo over him. Even as the vocalist sank down on him, he felt like his every nerve was on fire, the difference between using a condom and not significant in a number of ways. He groaned, holding onto Kyo tightly as he began to move, thrusting up into him.

Kyo's mouth found Die's again, the pair of them exploring one another's mouths as Die took Kyo in a way he hadn't in a very long time. The passion, the attention to details, the romance was all still there. But there was a piece they'd been lacking for a long time added, that tinge of pure need on Die's part showing through for once. He wasn't overly fast about it, but he certainly wasn't slow in the way he moved. Each thrust brought out something from Die, be it a moan or a pleasured look and he didn't last more than ten minutes before he grabbed Kyo's hips to hold him still, fucking up into him hard and fast before stilling, unleashing himself into the other with a cry.

Kaoru watched them eagerly, his own cock rock hard by the time Die came, eager for another go at Kyo. He watched as Die's fingers wrapped around Kyo's cock and began to stroke. He didn't want to interrupt, but he was so hard up for it that he barely realized that he was jacking himself off while he watched.

Die turned his head and smirked at him. "Fuck him over me again... do something kinky he wants. I want him to cum all over me again without being touched." He let go of Kyo's dick, earning a whine from the vocalist. 

Kaoru pushed himself up and moved behind Kyo, pushing in without waiting for anything, groaning at the feeling of Die's cum already inside the smaller man's tight hole. "Oh god," he groaned out, "anyone who ever tells you sloppy seconds are gross has never fucked a man after someone else came inside him." He picked up a pace to match how he'd been jacking off a few moments earlier, moving Kyo a bit and then sort of propping one leg on the couch for better leverage, slamming up into him rather than going as quickly as he had before. "Holy fucking _shit_ ," he bit out, "just knowing what you did makes me want to cum."

Die breathed out a soft laugh. "You're so worked up over it... I like it." He slid his hands up to pluck at Kyo's nipples, then leaned in to lick one before straightening back up and watching between them.

Kyo panted, holding onto Die harshly, his face a mask of pure bliss, his eyes slightly unfocused by how horny he was. 

"You want it, don't you?" Die purred out, catching Kyo's lips in a kiss for a moment before letting him go again so he could gasp in each breath. "Is he hitting your prostate each time, baby?" Kyo nodded, looking completely dumbstruck and Die laughed. "Good... then cum."

Kyo took it as a command and he strained, shivering as his eyes rolled back in his head, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. A few more moments and then he was losing it, warm spurts of cum splattering over Die's stomach as the vocalist found his end.

"He's cumming," he breathed out, knowing Kaoru knew but wanting to say it anyway.

Kaoru grunted and then panted out, "So... am I." A few more thrusts and Kaoru stilled, moaning loudly as he unleashed the torrent of his own cum into the other's body. He stayed tight against him for a few moments before breathing out, "And now... the kink," as he relaxed against Kyo.

Kyo shivered and waited on it, now knowing what to expect, but knowing Kaoru had a great many tricks up his sleeves in all honesty. After a few seconds he gasped and then breathed out, "Oh my god, you're doing it." His head fell to rest on Die's shoulder as he shivered and closed his eyes.

Kaoru looked Die right in the eye and murmured, "If this grosses you out, I am so sorry. But... it's his thing." He pulled out and the sound of liquid hitting the couch and floor was immediate. Kyo groaned and Die looked honestly confused. "We should move this to the bathroom. There is no way in hell I'm holding it much longer." He lightly swatted Kyo's rear, the vocalist getting up and rushing to the bathroom eagerly. "Come if you want... I just pissed in his ass."

Die got up, following them, curious about this part of Kyo. A towel had been tossed on the floor and both Kaoru and Kyo were standing on it, Kaoru was pressing his mostly flaccid cock into Kyo's ass. Once he got the head in, he groaned and started to piss. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen and then it began leaking back out of Kyo, dripping to the floor. Kaoru pulled out and just leaned against Kyo, his cock pressed between his cheeks as he kept going, unable to keep it back any longer.

Die wet his lips, stepping into the bathroom. "He pissed in a cup in the theater... I sort of... found him out on this one." He reached to tilt Kyo's face toward him, looking into Kyo's flushed face. He leaned in and kissed him gently, stepping back as his foot got a bit wet, looking down and realizing Kyo was pissing full-force against the side of the counter, spraying it everywhere. "Dirty boy," he breathed out, watching him with interest, though also with a certain amount of embarrassment. "How much of this do you like?" he asked quietly.

Kyo bowed his head, watching himself finish up, his hips jerking a few times as the last few spurts came out. He stilled finally, taking in a large breath. "Almost all aspects."

Die nodded a little, stepping closer. He looked sincerely nervous and even as he caressed Kyo's neck, he murmured, "I can't guarantee this is... something I can manage often, but you can do things like you did in the theater all you want. Don't piss on my cabinets or I'll have your head though." He let out a little laugh as Kaoru stepped back and he pushed Kyo to his knees on the towel. "Do you want this?"

"Yes," Kyo returned, shivering as he stared up at Die. "Show me your wild side. I know you have one."

Die leaned down and pressed his lips against Kyo's ear. "You're not the first person I've ever pissed on... keep that in your dirty little head for information." He pulled away and then grasped his dick, instantly starting to urinate. It splashed over Kyo's shoulder and collarbone, trickling down both his back and his front, completely drenching him. 

Kyo reveled in it, his hand jerking at his cock even though it wasn't hard, making it obvious he found the whole thing more arousing than he would have normally let on.

Die pushed his hips forward as he finished up, the last few dribbles even making it onto Kyo's skin. He breathed out a sigh of relief and then cast a glance at Kaoru, who was smirking at them, his eyes still on Die's dick. "I take it you enjoy what you see, given your reactions," Die directed at Kaoru, a smile on his lips.

The older guitarist let out a chuckle and then reached to turn on the shower. "Get in there, Kyo. You're a mess. Take the towel with you."

Once Kyo had done just that, Kaoru mopped up the rest with another towel, tossed it in the hamper, and then blatantly reached to grope at Die's cock. He chuckled as he let go of him and then licked his lips. "I told you I wanted a go at it at some point." He winked and then murmured, "Not tonight, I'm not sure I could cum again if I tried right now, but... at some point."

Kyo laughed from the shower. "Seriously? I get in here and you start groping each other?"

"Shut up," both of them returned to Kyo simultaneously, smirking at one another.

"You know," Die murmured, "I think... this may just work out."

"Honestly," Kaoru returned, "I hope it does."

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been months since Kyo had confessed to both Die and Kaoru that he'd been seeing both of them behind the other's back. Their reactions still had him more perplexed than anything, but he had accepted it and moved forward. A lot of things had changed from how they had once been, but honestly Kyo couldn't find any of them to be all that negative.

Kaoru had started taking him out a bit more often, insisting on lunches or just random walks through the park, sometimes using the fact that he'd gotten a small bulldog as a reason to force them to walking silently through the tiny park near his complex, Kyo quietly as his side, perhaps more aware that Kaoru was the Dominant one than the dog was. And, in a way, Kyo liked it better this way. Kaoru was getting what he needed from the other pieces of their relationship now rather than just getting the sexual pieces worked out between them.

And Die... well, he'd grown past having to reclaim Kyo each time they were together. Things were easier between them than they had been in years, the guitarist smiling more often, his eyes alight with the joy Kyo had once brought to them so long ago. And when they had sex, it was more like it had used to be. The passion was back, that spark that had attracted him to Die in the first place burned brightly between them once again. He spent a good amount of time with Die still, perhaps more than Kaoru, simply because Die had more time than the older man did. He didn't deal in the paperwork or the shitty part of their jobs like Kaoru and thus had more free time to spend with Kyo.

At times, Kaoru joined them, the three of them going somewhere together or to Kyo's apartment now that the vocalist didn't have to keep them away from his place in fear that one would leave something the other would notice. In fact, that had become their mutual meeting ground. Whenever Kyo was spending a night with only Kaoru, he would spend it at the older man's place. And whenever he and Die were together, it would always be within the walls of the redhead's home.

Tonight, they all sat in Kyo's living room, having finished up a meal Die had kindly prepared for them. He wasn't the best cook on the planet, but damned if he didn't try. Kyo was still working on the iced tea Die had made - a blend of lotus green tea and raspberry white tea. It left his tongue with the twinge of the raspberry and he liked it despite not usually liking sweeter teas.

He cast his glance to Kaoru and then back to Die, still more than a little uncertain where things would go on any given day. The past few times they'd all come together, it had been rather like this: just a meal and some television until someone got tired and went home, the other eventually drifting off as well, as though they both tended to regard Kyo's home as a safety zone of sorts. Though, once the month before, Kyo had caught the pair of them in his hallway, Die's hands in Kaoru's hair, Kaoru having the redhead pushed up against the wall and his tongue down his throat. But that had ended the instant Kyo had cleared his throat and neither of the two had been willing to remotely talk about what had happened, though they both dealt with it in different ways. Die simply refused to answer any questions, skirting around them in a nervous sort of fashion, while Kaoru flat-out told Kyo he was forbidden from asking a damn thing about it and then commanded him to his knees to suck his cock seconds later. 

Tonight, Die kept fidgeting around, his nervous gestures amounting to more than usual, which sort of left Die looking a bit comical given how much he tended to fidget to start with. He pulled at his rings, moved them between fingers, yanked at his hair that was finally starting to grow back out again, and shifted around like he had a vibrator shoved up his ass or something. It got to the point that even Kaoru was shooting Die rather confused looks that Kyo managed to catch every once in a while.

Finally, Die popped up off the sofa and took a deep breath, his hands trembling slightly as he pushed them down over the edges of his shirt, as if he were trying to smooth out his panic with such actions. After a few more moments, he sort of huffed and then turned around, making his way down the hall to the bathroom.

Once the door had clicked shut behind him, Kaoru lightly nudged Kyo. "Any ideas on what the hell is going on with him?"

"No idea," Kyo returned quietly, staring after him. "But he's nervous as all get-out."

"No shit." For a moment, Kaoru just sat quietly and then he stood up. "I'll be back. Stay put." With that, he walked down the hallway after Die, opening the bathroom door. A moment later, Die let out an undignified sound and then, "Kaoru, what the hell?!" The door clicked shut and there was a few moments worth of silence before Kyo heard a soft thud and then the sound of the bathroom door lock clicking into place. 

Curiosity ate at him, but Kyo didn't move, staying where he'd been told to stay. Even after a few more soft thuds and then Die's voice hissing out, "Holy fu-" Kyo still remained seated in his spot.

For nearly ten minutes he remained where he was, the sounds coming from the bathroom starting to give him more and more of an idea of what was going on, to the point that his dick was already perking up in his pants. For once, he was glad he'd only been told to stay where he was. By the time he heard Die cry out in a way that was undeniably how Die sounded when he took Kyo's dick up his ass, Kyo had his hand stuffed down his pants and around his dick. And when he started to hear the jingle of a belt, he started to jack himself off vigorously, his eyes on the bathroom door, as if he could see what was going on if only he watched it hard enough.

A few more thumps and then Kaoru's loud groan and Kyo nearly jizzed himself just from the sound of it. Letting go of his dick, he sat there, his chest heaving as he waited on the door to open. When it did, Die came out, his cheeks flushed, his belt still open and only his zipper up on his pants. The outline of his hard cock was pressing at the front of his pants and he wasted no time at all in coming to Kyo and grabbing a handful of hair and laying one on him hard.

Kyo responded quickly, moaning as he got kissed so harshly by one of his lovers. His cock throbbed between his legs and he grunted, pushing his pants down to reveal his aching hardness, Die's hand wrapping around it and jerking him frantically for a moment. Kyo could more sense Kaoru's presence than see or hear him. But a moment later, he could hear the rustling of cloth, Die moving around, and then... the redheaded guitarist was in his lap, straddling him. Without so much as a word, Die sank down on his cock and started fucking himself on him, moaning into their kiss as he rode him hard.

Finally, the kiss broke, Die clinging to him as he moved, trembling. Kyo could feel a wetness inside Die that he just inherently knew was Kaoru's cum, something that was confirmed when he looked up at Kaoru to catch the other's smug look as he watched what was going on.

Kaoru's voice broke the lack of talking that was happening. "I walked in on him jacking off in the bathroom." He gave a shrug before looking like he thought he was the most brilliant person on the planet. "So I fucked him over your counter." He leaned over Die's back, making the guitarist whine and move all that much faster. "And he liked it. He liked it so much he left his cum all over your counter and still wanted more. Can you top that, Kyo? Can you make him cum so hard he can't even move?"

The words set Kyo off in a way he wasn't all that familiar with. Something protective came over him and grabbed Die, stilling him. His lips pressed against the redhead's ear. "My bed. Now. On your knees, gorgeous."

Die was off of him in a heartbeat, his shirt falling to the floor as he stumbled down the hallway.

Kyo smirked at Kaoru as he stood up and stripped as well. "Of course I can do better than you." He didn't tack on why, but it hung in the air for a second before he turned away and made his way down the hallway. Kaoru followed, but it was a quiet presence, nothing imposing about him at all. Even as Kyo slid onto the bed behind Die and shoved his cock deep into the guitarist, Kaoru simply leaned against the wall beside the bed and watched, his arms crossed over his chest.

Beneath Kyo, Die moaned, his face buried in the pillows, one hugged close to his chest. His ass was in the air, his dick hanging heavy between his legs, his balls tight already, making it obvious he was enjoying all of this more than he would likely ever admit. He turned his head, meeting Kaoru's eyes for a moment and then closing them, pushing his face back into the softness of the pillow.

Kyo pounded into Die, holding his hips and taking him harder than he usually did. But he just wasn't garnering the reactions that Kaoru seemed to be implying he had gotten from Die and it was starting to frustrate him. He cast a glance at Kaoru that nearly begged for help and the older guitarist smirked at him, pushing away from the wall and coming to kneel beside him on the bed.

Reaching out, Kaoru took Kyo's hand that had been on Die's hip and slid it up onto his side, showing him the gentle caress there that seemed to force Die to shudder. He shifted Kyo's position, hunching him over Die's body rather than stiffly behind him. And finally, he moved behind Kyo, fitting his crotch against Kyo's bare ass and leaning over him, molding Kyo's body to his own and then starting to move, breathing out in his ear, "Let me lead, just follow...." Every thrust, every movement brought new and exciting sounds from Die, sounds that Kyo hadn't ever heard from the man beneath him. Every twist of his and Kaoru's hips, every nuance brought forth excitement that he hadn't expected in the least.

By the time Kyo started to feel Kaoru's arousal pressing against him, Die was mewling beneath him, panting and clawing at the bed, his hips bucking and his excitement obviously ramping up harsher than ever before.

There was the sound of Kaoru's zipper lowering and then a pause in which Kaoru wasn't pressed against him. A moment later, Kaoru's cock was sliding into his body and he groaned faintly, realizing he was the second one that Kaoru had taken today and that his dick was currently getting sloppy seconds from Kaoru's own jizz inside Die's body. Excitement tingled through him and his hips jerked, causing Die to cry out and buck back against him. Kaoru chuckled and Kyo groaned as the older man pushed him deep into Die, his own dick filling Kyo completely. For a moment, they remained crushed to one another like that and then Kaoru began to move, urging Kyo back with him, then forward again, still showing him how to fuck Die, but gaining pleasure from it himself while they completed the act.

It wasn't all that long before Die started to moan loudly, his hips bucking of their own accord, his hands pushing Kyo's pillow down so he could fuck his dick in and out of the space between the pillow and the bedspread. He humped himself against Kyo's dick and the bed in a fashion that screamed of a need so complete that Kyo found himself shocked. He'd never seen Die lose it so completely before and it was one of the most glorious things he'd ever had the pleasure to witness.

Die choked out, "I'm gonna-" and then he was jerking stiffly, his hips snapping forward and then back in a forced sort of manner. A relieved sort of sigh left him as his body started to spasm around Kyo's cock as he stilled completely.

The knowledge that Die was jizzing all over his pillow sent Kyo into a frenzy in turn, his need to get off ramping up incredibly. He began to go at him flat-out, the feeling of Kaoru's dick in his ass and his own cock plunging into Die's already used hole forcing him utterly into desperation. Behind him, Kaoru fucked him hard and fast, obviously feeding off the desperation in his own way. Skin slapped against skin and Die breathed out, "Oh my god, he's fucking you," as if he'd just noticed it.

Kyo huffed out a sound that came out more like a moan as Kaoru groaned and grabbed Kyo, holding him still for a moment. "Stay," he bit out harshly, fucking him hard and fast. "Using your fucking asshole. Do you like it? Fucking say you like it," he hissed out.

The vocalist moaned loudly, staying put when he was told to, nodding and breathing out, "I do. I like it. Use me. I want you to fill me up just like I'm gonna fill him up in a minute." There was a loud moan and then Kaoru's hips jerked harshly as his cum started to spurt out into Kyo's body.

Kyo grunted and moaned, utterly unable to keep still the moment that his lover started spraying cum into his ass. He fucked Die jerkily, his hips smacking hard against Die's ass, his hands grabbing at everything he could manage as he all-out humped Die's ass, desperate to cum. He strained for it, his breathing quick and his body flushed with sweat. Trembling, he finally found his end, nearly screaming as he shoved in a few more times and then lost it, cumming harder than he had in a long, long time. 

Even before he was done, Kaoru pulled out, letting him feel it as his cum started to leak back out of his ass. He gave him a good squeeze and then rolled off to the side, reaching to take Die's hand, tangling their fingers as they lay there. Once Kyo was done, he pulled out, looking down at the mess dripping from Die's hole and then shivered. He shifted back, grasping Die's ass cheeks and parting them to watch as the mix of his and Kaoru's cum slowly eased down the back of Die's balls. "Fuck," he muttered quietly before chuckling and simply flopping to the other side of Die, rolling over and tugging the pillow out from under Die so the guitarist would be more comfortable. 

The three of them eased themselves down against one another, Kyo rolling to Die's side and then murmuring, "We get to share you tonight..." he chuckled and then half rolled around before stretching and yawning. "And no one gets to leave tonight... Kyo's orders."

Neither man complained, Die sort of lying there with a goofy grin on his face and Kaoru gazing up at the ceiling, his hand idly stroking over Die's back. Kyo snorted a bit and then burrowed against Die, closing his eyes and allowing himself to start to relax in preparation for sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested Kyo + tentacles and chastity cage  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "aftermath" by Sukekiyo

Kaoru's fingers danced over the younger man's flesh. Every flick of his wrist and every single delicate movement of his fingertips found a new twist or wrap of the red ropes he was using to bind the other. He'd decided that tonight, he'd treat Kyo to something he'd been attempting to train himself on for a very long time: shibari. His naked lover lay on an old comforter on the floor, his back pressed against the fabric and his legs up in the air. 

So far, Kaoru had bound him beneath his knee and around his lower thigh, creating a hobbled effect on the other's body, making him unable to straighten his leg out. He lightly caressed the skin of Kyo's inner thigh, leading the rope between his legs and starting in on the other in much the same manner as the first. As he worked, Kyo simply remained quiet, his arms spread wide and his eyelids heavy, looking as though he were well on the way toward sleep, even with Kaoru working ropes around his body.

Kaoru breathed out a soft chuckle as he secured the ropes around Kyo's thigh and then began to wrap them neatly around his knee. "You're so content to just let me do this... I think it's the most relaxed I've seen you in a long time." Kyo simply nodded in reply, not speaking a single word or even making a sound for the other to go off of. Kaoru continued his work until he was satisfied with the binding and design, bringing the rope down and under Kyo's body, creating a cradle-like effect for him so that he wasn't straining his muscles as much with his legs up in the air like that.

Once he had looped that off as well, he stood up and quietly disrobed himself, picking up a Polaroid camera from the desk beside him. He took a few pictures of his handiwork and how relaxed Kyo looked, focusing on his face for a few of the shots before he placed the photos on the dresser and moved to kneel next to him again, though about a foot away from him.

Kyo's head lolled to the side to stare at him and Kaoru simply watched him, his eyes dark with lust, his own cock rock-hard between his thighs, jutting up from his lap. "You're nothing if not gorgeous this way, darling." He reached out, gently dragging his knuckles over Kyo's cheek before sliding his thumb over his lower lip, earning a small lick from Kyo for his effort. "I usually like you loud... but tonight, when I take you, I want complete silence, understood?"

Kyo gave another nod and Kaoru smiled, pulling his hand back from him and just quietly observing, his gaze traveling over the ropes and seeing how they pressed into Kyo's skin, how they held him secure in place. And more interestingly, how they would probably mark him long after the ropes were gone, the indent of the design left upon his skin for likely near an hour.

He stood up and walked to the closet, coming back out and kneeling next to the other again, putting a small box down next to him. Kyo stared at it, but said nothing, his eyes dancing with an interested light that Kaoru couldn’t possibly miss. The guitarist took note of it as he opened the box. He pulled out first, a deep purple blindfold, moving to fasten it over Kyo's eyes. "Remember you may speak if you wish for things to stop or change. Verbally tell me that you understand?"

"I do," Kyo replied quietly, his words nearly a breathless whisper rather than his usual strength and power. He remained utterly docile, bending to whatever sway Kaoru wished, helping him to get the blindfold on by craning his neck up until it was fastened around his head. Once it was, he relaxed back again and then, quietly, "Kaoru?"

"Yes?" The guitarist stopped for a moment, concern written across his face as he stared at Kyo, waiting on whatever it was.

"I don't usually ask for things, but... hurt me tonight. Make me need to scream even though I can't."

Kaoru merely grunted in response, but he knew Kyo would understand that it had been an affirmative, just that he wasn't about to actually tell him so while they were in the midst of something like this. "Hush now, precious," he offered back, Kyo instantly closing his lips and pursing them tightly for a few moments before relaxing, an exaggeration that had a smile on Kaoru's lips as he removed a few more items from the box.

He moved between the other's legs and carefully went about lubricating a dildo that Kyo had once requested they buy but they had never used. It was shaped rather like a tentacle and Kaoru had the impression that Kyo had simply thought it amusing and wanted to see Kaoru purchase it more than anything else. But he'd kept it regardless, determined to actually use it on Kyo one day when he'd perhaps forgotten about it.

Reaching down, he lightly caressed the other's puckered hole and then pressed the slim start of the toy against his entrance, slowly starting to push it inside him. His body accepted it willingly, having no trouble at all in doing so and with that Kaoru understood that Kyo had been with Die more recently than he'd maybe thought. Perhaps the night before... perhaps earlier in the day. That thought got him even more riled up as he pushed the toy further inside. "Has _he_ fucked you recently?" A single nod from Kyo. "Did he cum in you or did he use a condom?" He knew Die was always a bit retentive about that, even knowing they were all basically in a relationship together now and not with anyone else. Sometimes Kaoru thought it was a bit of a lingering trust issue and others he honestly believed it was just Die not liking the idea of sticking his dick up someone's ass without protection. Either way, he wanted to know the answer.

After a moment, he breathed out a soft laugh, seeing Kyo's face contort as he tried to figure out how to tell the answer without speaking. Just for the sake of amusement, he murmured, "Mime it out." Kyo reached both hands down toward his own dick and mimed putting on a condom. "He's always so diligent." Kaoru reached the base of the toy and made sure Kyo was comfortable, moving it around a bit until he watched the other relax before he left it alone.

He moved back again and then picked up the small razor blade from the box, slipping off the plastic cover and making sure it wasn't rusted or anything before he used an alcohol wipe to sanitize it and then Kyo's skin along the back of one thigh. He knew this would be a painful place for him to do what Kyo wanted and perhaps that was why he chose it. It'd get it over with faster and Kyo more satisfied, quicker. 

A few moments to let the skin dry in the air and then he made the first cut, sliding the blade over the skin and watching as blood welled up and began to slide down the previously unmarred skin. Something slid through Kaoru and he realized why he'd really done it there: a place to claim Kyo as his own, to show anyone else who ever saw it that Kyo couldn't have possibly gotten to that area himself... and it would force the other to admit to Die what he'd asked for when he had to have help changing the inevitable bandages. It seemed cruel, but it was honestly more of a way of showing Die that Kyo was obviously sinking into his own head again without the other being able to deny it. It shared without having to pick up a phone and actually speak the words aloud.

Kaoru lined up the blade and made another mark, exactly in line with the first, right under it. Kyo's cock flexed slightly as the cut was made and Kaoru didn't miss the action. He paused to watch the other's breathing, to take in his full state of being. His nipples were hard and his breathing was erratic, his hands clenched into fists up by his head. He made two more fast lines and then cleansed the blade, putting it back into the plastic sheath and then back in the box. Settling back, he bit lightly at his lower lip while he watched Kyo grow steadily more aroused despite Kaoru not touching him in the least.

By the time he finally slid his hand along the other's calf, Kyo was nearly panting, his cock straining, the tip ruddy with the evidence of his desire. He choked on a whine, trying to contain it when Kaoru moved his hand back and Kaoru smirked, sliding between his legs, though still off the comforter that was under his lover. "Take hold of your dick... and I want you to piss yourself."

Kyo didn't hesitate in the slightest. He slid one hand over his belly and then down to the base of his dick. His fingers encircled the rigid flesh and he sort of strained upward, a concentrated look on his face. It took him a few tries, but finally a trickle of urine slid down his shaft, flowing over his fingers and along the line of his toned hip. The stream soaked down into the comforter beneath Kyo, creating a spreading dark patch on it that Kaoru watched with faint interest. This part he more did for Kyo than anything, but it was thrilling knowing he held enough control over the other that he could force him into his bodily functions without so much as a question from the smaller man. 

The stream steadily increased as Kyo's erection started to go down, until he was full-on pissing a stream into the air, droplets landing back onto his body loudly as he kept going. "That's right, empty it," Kaoru muttered faintly. "Every drop."

Kyo's body strained upward, the hiss of it increasing as he pushed harder. By the time he had most of it out, his torso was drenched, as was the comforter under him. The last few spurts came out as he tilted his hips a little and then, finally, relaxed, letting go of his dick, the last spurt landing on the floor just off the edge of the comforter. Kaoru growled at him for that one, smacking his bared ass cheek before he picked up the last thing from the box and settled between Kyo's legs. He opened the plastic cock-cage, carefully fitting Kyo's cock into it and attaching it with the lock, though he didn't fasten the lock so it'd be easy to get off later. "I'd suggest you don't get hard or that is going to hurt like a son-of-a-bitch."

With that, Kaoru reached down, taking hold of the tentacle-shaped dildo and began fucking Kyo hard with it, the vocalist straining up hard for a moment before settling, his breathing giving away how much he'd wanted to voice his pleasure at that. Kaoru was relentless, fucking Kyo with the dildo roughly, knowing it had to feel quite strange, being what it was and shaped how it was. Kyo squirmed and shivered, arched and panted, his head lolling from side-to-side as he grabbed and tugged at the blanket time and again. Kaoru watched Kyo's cock swell enough to end up pressed hard against the barrier and he kept his gaze on him as he fucked him until he started to go soft again, his body realizing he couldn't get hard.

After two more rounds of that happening, Kaoru pulled the dildo free and set it aside, moving between Kyo's legs himself and shoving his dick into his passage. He leaned into Kyo, using him to support his body as he fucked hard and quick. His hips slapped a sharp staccato as he moved, his own pulse skittering as he ramped up toward orgasm as quickly as he could. Within only a few minutes, he was already at his peak. Pulling out, he just rested there, decorating Kyo's hole and his balls with his cum. This way, it wasn't nearly as satisfying of an orgasm and he'd be ready to go again in a little bit.

Settling back, he watched Kyo squirm as he simply sat there, so quiet that Kyo couldn't hear him and finally started to move around like he was slightly panicked. At which point, Kaoru kept himself silent as he moved to pick up a purple candle with a low melting point and his lighter. He flicked the lighter once, touching it to the candle and then closing it and setting it aside. He reached for his pants and pulled out his cigarette, carefully lighting it off the candle and taking a drag, forcing Kyo to think he was using the cigarette for whatever was coming.

He stood to the side of Kyo, smoking for a moment before he finally held the candle over him and let some of the wax drip onto him. Kyo actually cried out the first time a dollop of wax landed on him, the shock to his system enough he couldn't stop it. Kaoru nudged his side with his foot and muttered, "Hush." More wax fell onto Kyo's body and the vocalist squirmed, looking strained and rather like he was nearly afraid. It was a place that Kaoru liked to push him, only to show him he'd been foolish to think he'd do something overly harmful to the other in the end.

Shifting a bit, Kaoru checked on the cuts he'd made earlier to ensure they weren't still bleeding. They weren't and he tipped the candle, letting a full line of wax slide down Kyo's inner thigh, the vocalist's hips bucking up and a gurgle coming from his throat at the instant pain of it.

Kaoru let the last bit dribble over Kyo's balls before he blew out the candle and wiped the tip over the other thigh. He smirked and put it aside, going to crush out his cigarette in the ash tray. Moving back, he leaned down and breathed his smoke out over Kyo's entrance. He let a few seconds pass and then moved to straddle Kyo's body, kneeling down and starting to massage over his pelvic region, his fingers working the muscles there, something that he knew Kyo thought felt really nice but tended to arouse him as well. He watched his cock start to swell and he kept up what he was doing. 

He allowed a few minutes to pass before he shifted his hips backward a bit, his cock lying on Kyo's stomach and he began to relieve himself, the strain of four beers on his bladder finally catching up with him. He could tell the exact moment that Kyo realized what was going on. His hips jerked and his hands came to hold onto Kaoru's hips, as if begging him to stay there without words. "Mmmm... it turns you on so much when I use you as my toilet doesn't it?" Kaoru asked quietly, receiving a squeeze from Kyo's hands as a response. He watched Kyo's cock with interest as it continued the pattern of attempting to get hard, forcing him into pain, slackening, and then stiffening again. "God, you're so horny you can't even stand it, aren't you? Your dick is so desperate for relief... maybe even more so than you yourself are." He pulled his hips up and pushed the rest of his piss out in a rush, the hot liquid splattering over Kyo's belly and rolling off his sides to soak into the comforter. "If you can urinate again, you may. It'll come out of the cage just fine."

Instantly, Kyo was going, a forceful amount of urine spurting out of his cock and down onto his balls due to how the cage was shaped. Kaoru got up and moved around him, picking up his balls and holding them up so that his piss actually ran down his crack, teasing him as it pooled there, Kyo going too fast to let it soak in this time. "Where the hell do you get all of this?" Sometimes he thought Kyo intentionally took something to make him have to go more before he came to play with Kaoru. But he never went more often when they didn't play, so he couldn’t honestly tell.

Once Kyo was done, Kaoru deposited his balls back against his body and reached to run his hand over the outside of the cage in a mime of what he'd be doing to his dick if he weren't in there. He watched as Kyo's cock grew partly stiff again and then slacked off once more. As he was still doing it, he removed the lock and then finally, parted the plastic, letting Kyo free and moving entirely away from him. "Jerk off until you cum. As fast as you want."

Kyo immediately reached down and grabbed his cock, starting to frantically jerk off, the splash of his balls in the puddle and the slap of skin against skin as he moved making Kaoru groan. Kyo strained against his ropes, squirming and then whimpering. A few more strokes and he went rigid, his arm barely managing to keep stroking as he started to cum. It was impressive, really, his cum splattering all the way up to his collarbone, a bit of it catching him across his chin, and the rest all over his abdomen. 

By the time Kyo was done, Kaoru was aching for it again. He pulled him up for a moment, letting the remaining piss pool under him instead and then slammed into his body, starting to fuck him right off the bat, panting as he labored over his body. "God you came so hard, baby... do it again if you want to. If you've got it in you... piss... cum... whatever. Give me yourself."

Kyo kept hold of his dick, giving it simple, light touches, a small stream of piss coming out after a few minutes, though it wasn't much at all. But as soon as it was out, he started to stiffen again, obviously turned on by wetting the comforter and possibly the floor beneath it. Kaoru made a mental note to give Kyo a bit more freedom with where they went at it like this in the future, enjoying his reactions more than he'd anticipated he would. 

Kyo's phone vibrated on the edge of the bed where Kyo had left it and Kaoru glanced at it, seeing Die's name on it. He smirked a bit and reached for the phone, turning it on and then putting it on speaker. Trying to steady his breath at all, he offered a quiet, "He's sort of tied up for the moment."

Die let out a laugh and then was quiet for a few beats. "Oh my god... are you... right now?"

"You bet," Kaoru returned. "Fucking him stupid." He groaned as he slid into him again, this time being a bit slower about it. "I'm fucking balls deep in him right now." He accentuated it by pushing against Kyo hard enough that Kyo grunted. "He's not allowed to talk, but... did you want to tell him something, Die?"

Kyo's head lolled to the side, a faint dusting of pink meeting his cheeks, though it was obvious he was attentive.

Die cleared his throat. "I just uh... wanted to say I have reservations for us tomorrow at six. Be at my place by five... if that's okay with you?"

"You don't have to ask me permission," Kaoru returned, starting back into fucking Kyo harshly. "You're not my sub." He let out another groan. "I'm about to cum. Do you want to hear it or...?"

"I um... I'm on the rail right now."

Kaoru grunted. "And?" He shifted and really laid into it, the sound of what he was doing quite clear.

"Fine, do it," Die breathed out.

A few more thrusts and then Kaoru let it go, moaning loudly - obnoxiously - as he filled Kyo's ass with his cum. Kyo's hand frantically jerked at his own cock, his ass clenching around Kaoru's dick as he trembled. "You can be loud for Die," Kaoru purred out.

Kyo began to make the most obviously aroused noises, moaning and whimpering and then finally letting out a cry as he came - less powerfully than last time, but still spurting rather than just leaking his cum out. 

As he eased back down, the obvious sound of a door shutting came across the phone line. "Thanks for that," Die uttered, sounding a bit sarcastic. "I'm hard off of just that and now I'm hiding in the bathroom."

Kyo reached up and pushed the blindfold back, giving Kaoru a pleading look, to which he received a nod. "Then let us hear you cum."

Die made a somewhat choked noise. "No way... not on here. It's gross. But... I can piss it away if you'd like to stick around for that." He sounded almost hesitant.

"Do it," Kaoru responded for Kyo, watching the vocalist purse his lips again, shooting him a look that clearly said he could have said such a thing himself.

A few seconds and then the faint sounds of Die taking a piss came across the line. It didn't last for long before there was a flush and Die making a grossed out noise. "God it's icky in here."

Kaoru did his best not to laugh, Kyo smirking and shaking his head. "I think you owe one to Kyo later though... it's the first thing he's said in a long while."

"Yeah, yeah... not on a train though." Die muttered. "So... uh... have fun?"

"Ohhhh, we did. And I'm sure Kyo will be there tomorrow. Talk to you later, Die." Die said his parting words as well before Kaoru hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed. Kaoru smirked at Kyo and then shook his head a little. "Tsk... you're such a mess."

Kyo breathed out a laugh. "Yeah, because that's not half your fault."

"Never said it wasn't." Kaoru reached down and started to unfasten the ropes holding Kyo in place, a determined look on his face. He had a plan for the rest of the evening. He'd take Kyo to the shower and pamper him into cleanliness and then bandage his wounds before curling up with him on the couch to watch one of Kyo's favorite movies of all time. Yeah, it was strangely romantic seeming for Kaoru, but he had finally learned that he could have that sort of place in Kyo's life now that he wasn't just a fuck... and mostly now that he wasn't some secret Kyo was trying to hide.

Even as he unfastened the last rope, he already had a smile on his lips, seeming a lot more unwound than he had been before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://mashedpickles.tumblr.com/post/81807988223/i-accidentally-turned-myself-on-while-drawing-this) definitely got my attention and we're just pretending that's Kaoru, no matter who it is... I'm just sayin.

Kaoru rolled over on his bed, flinching slightly when he came into contact with another body. Half groggy, he pulled away and then squinted at the alarm clock. Five in the morning. There was only one reasonable explanation as to who was in his bed and he had to wonder why the hell the other had just shown up in the middle of the night. He bit back a yawn and reached for the light, tapping the base of it once so the very faint glow of the single ten watt bulb illuminated the room.

Sure enough, Kyo lay on the bed beside him, sprawled out and entirely naked on top of the comforter. He lay on his stomach, his head slightly to the side and he was definitely drooling on Kaoru's pillow. The guitarist rubbed at his eyes and pried himself out of bed, wandering out of the room to relieve himself and then quickly coming right back. He'd fallen asleep in his street clothes, not having bothered to change after coming home from drinking with Toshiya until about one in the morning. Four hours... he nearly groaned at the lack of sleep. 

Kyo shifted around in his sleep, his ass pushing up for a moment and then settling, but he was lifted just long enough that Kaoru could see the vocalist was definitely aroused. "You little deviant," he breathed out, smirking as he moved to the night stand and pulled his glasses off the surface. He put them on and then made his way quietly to the foot of the bed, kneeling down. He retrieved a plastic tub from under the bed, opening it and pulling out two lengths of rope. He knew he wouldn’t have much time before Kyo knew what he was up to and woke up, but he'd damn well try it. The other crashing naked on his bed was basically an invitation in their world anyway.

He quickly looped the ropes around the bed posts and then drew them down the bed on each side. Very, very carefully, he slid the ropes under Kyo's thighs and wound them around once on each. On the second wrap, he tugged the end through and then repeated the process. There was no way he'd get any further without Kyo being awake and cooperative, so he paused, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it free from his pants for the time being. 

Unzipping his fly, he freed his already erect cock, stroking it a few times. He grabbed the lube from under his pillow and squirted some into his palm, jerking off with it for a few seconds before adding more to his fingertips and pressing them against Kyo's ass. Two digits slid in easily and he smirked to himself as the vocalist began to stir, grunting and rubbing his face against the pillows. Finally, his eyes opened, squinting slightly at him for a moment before he pulled his knees up under himself and presented his ass.

Kaoru chuckled, his free hand coming down to rub at Kyo's ass cheek as he finger fucked him hard. "You wanted this tonight, didn't you?"

Kyo nodded a little, a hoarse, "Yes," spilling out a moment later.

"Good. Because I'm not going to be patient about it." Kaoru pulled his fingers free and wiped them on his pants. He reached for the ropes once more, tugging the length from his thigh down to his ankle and wrapping it there in much the same way he'd done his thigh, bringing the extra up to wrap around Kyo's wrist. He left it loose for now, moving to do the other one before he gripped both lengths and began to pull on the ropes, urging Kyo into a more and more uncomfortable position, the vocalist's wrists coming down to mid-calf before he stopped and shifted back to tie both lengths off to the footboard. 

With that done, he came back to the smaller man, moving between his spread legs and carefully rubbing his hands over those two glorious globes of flesh Kyo had been blessed with. He smacked each one once and then leaned down to bite lightly at one, Kyo issuing a breathless gasp.

He pulled back up and then smirked. One more thing would make this more humiliating than anything else would. And if Kyo was there in the middle of the night, completely unannounced, there was a reason for that. Pulling his phone out from his pocket, he unlocked it and turned on the camera, sliding it to video mode. Holding it up where he was sure Kyo would notice, he turned it on, the quiet _bing_ letting him know it was recording, not just a photo.

Without touching a single thing, Kaoru eased himself forward, his dick tensed so it'd be steadier. He slid into Kyo's waiting warmth with relative ease, a soft moan spilling from him as he watched what he was doing on the little screen in front of him. Even as he started to fuck Kyo, he just watched, his cock plunging into the other's body over and over, the quiet squelch of the lube between them somehow more erotic than it usually was. "I'm recording you for the world to see, you filthy little whore," he purred out. "How do you like that?"

Kyo moaned, his fists grasping the ropes that came from his ankles and went to the bedposts as he pulled himself back a little more. "I like it... I fucking like it. Show the whole fucking world how much I want your cock!"

Kaoru groaned despite himself, plunging into the other faster now, biting at his lower lip just to keep himself in check as he thrust in. He'd rarely filmed himself like this and it was such a turn on for him when he did that he was somehow afraid he'd not give Kyo what he needed.

But the vocalist beneath him looked like he was still half-asleep and definitely blissed out. Leaning back a little, he shifted the camera's view down, showing Kyo's cock that hung heavy between his legs, fully aroused and already having formed a sticky line of precum from the tip to the sheets beneath him.

"You... little... whore," Kaoru punctuated each word with a forceful thrust, watching Kyo's ass bounce as he did it. "Say your Master's name... tell the whole fucking world who owns you, Kyo."

Kyo strained under him and then nearly whimpered out, "Kaoru," pushing his face into the pillow and letting out a scream a moment later as Kaoru started to really lay into him, fucking him so hard the harsh slap of their bodies meeting would surely have trouble with the volume on the video.

Kaoru grabbed his ass hard, squeezing the cheek and then gritting out, "You gonna fuckin' cum for me? Huh? Just lose it all over my bed and wreck it?"

Kyo's hips bucked and then his ass lifted a bit. A moment later, he stiffened and then his body began to pulse around Kaoru's dick as he emptied himself all over the bed. Kaoru moved the camera down to show it, Kyo's dick twitching as he lost it, the cum spraying everywhere under him.

"Filthy... just filthy." Contrary to the words and the mock disgust in his voice, he began to fuck Kyo as fast as he could without holding onto him. He started to moan, unable to reign it in tonight as he fucked that tight hole in front of him. "Look at me."

Kyo turned his head again, doing his best to look back at Kaoru.

"That's right... now watch me... watch me as I use your ass as a fucking-" he never got to finish his sentence, instead pulling out for a second and letting the first spurt of his cum splash over Kyo's left cheek before he slammed back in and rode him hard for a few seconds, finally stopping and moaning loudly as he actually fully lost it, cum sliding down into that tight passage.

Once he was done, he eased himself back and clicked off the video, shoving the phone back into his pocket. He grasped his dick and wiped the rest of his cum off on Kyo's ass before tucking himself away into his pants and zipping up. He reached down under Kyo and played with his cock for a few seconds, licking the cum from his cheek and then biting him again, Kyo letting out an undignified sound at that.

He let go of Kyo's soft cock, his eyes meeting Kyo's. "Are you satisfied?"

Kyo gave a little nod and Kaoru carefully set about freeing him from the restraints, easing him down and then rolling him onto his side. He slid down behind him and cradled him back against him, his hand gently rubbing over Kyo's wrists, lips pressing at the skin of his shoulder as he tended to him.

They didn't talk, Kyo just relaxing down against the bed and Kaoru carefully ensuring he was okay before finally letting the tension go himself. "Did you just need me like this tonight or... is there trouble in Die-land?" Kaoru was careful with his question, allowing concern to lace his voice, but not seeming pressuring.

Kyo shook his head a little. "No, Die and I are fine." He slid his hand over Kaoru's and just rested his hand there. "It's just been a while with all of our obligations and I just wanted to be numb for a while."

Kaoru lightly kissed his shoulder again and then closed his eyes, shifting forward and pressing his hips against Kyo, even knowing he'd wake up with cum all over his pants. "I'm fucking you again in the morning then." 

The vocalist let out a quiet little grunt and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like, "Do you hear me complaining," before he fully closed his eyes and obviously started to drift back off to sleep.

Kaoru made a mental note to actually check with Die and make sure things were okay given how quickly Kyo had cum, but for now... he had the ever-elusive Kyo in his arms, nice and warm and pressed right up against him. And honestly... who the hell could resist that?


	7. Chapter 7

True to his word, Kaoru had fucked the hell out of Kyo the morning after their little nightly escapade. And then he'd cleaned the both of them up, changed his sheets, and gotten ready for his day. Once Kyo had departed, Kaoru had picked up the phone and made quick work of getting Die on the phone, insisting he meet him before they were due in the studio so he could speak with him privately.

Now, nearly an hour later, he sat across from Die in a small ramen shop that almost no one frequented this time of the day, hot tea in front of both of them and a shared bowl of miso ramen in front of them.

Kaoru leaned forward to give them some pretense of privacy, his hand reaching out to ghost over Die's fingertips to gain his attention. Once he had it, he just took a deep breath and then plunged forward. "Kyo showed up at my place last night..." he let the comment hang, seeing how Die would react.

The redhead simply flicked his eyes up to meet Kaoru's own and then shrugged, looking back down at their food. "Have fun?"

Kaoru made a soft sound of agreement, taking a spoonful of the soup and swallowing it down. He tapped his fingers on the table lightly. "You two doing okay?"

Die's head shot up, fear sliding across his features before he could catch it. He swallowed hard and then put his spoon down, giving Kaoru a concerned look. "Did he say something I should know about?"

Kaoru tilted his head, shaking it slightly. "Just that it'd been a while since you two had... you know." He took another bite of his meal and then put his spoon down as well. "And he went off like a firecracker... so I was just a bit concerned about what was going on, since I know from before that wasn't a good sign."

A tiny sigh escaped Die before he shook his head. "No, we've just been so busy with everything that I've been... neglectful, I guess." He rubbed his hand over his thigh, shifting in a manner that told he was uncomfortable. Finally, he uttered a quiet confession, "It's been longer than you'd think... and I honestly don't know why. I tried for a while after we had that night with all three of us and he just didn't seem to respond to it." He pushed the soup around with his spoon. "We did it once and I sort of felt like an asshole, so I just haven't tried again since then."

"Why'd you feel like that?" Kaoru nudged the bowl toward Die, murmuring, "Eat."

Die took another few spoonfuls and then sat back, looking distant for a few moments before he uttered out a quiet, "I... initiated because he wasn't. And by the time we were done, I felt like," he glanced around, making sure they were still alone, "I honest to god felt like I'd raped him or something."

Kaoru cast him a shocked look before leaning further forward. "Did he tell you to stop and you didn't?"

Die looked horrified and shook his head. "God, no!" He clenched one hand around his spoon and forced another bite in before leaning forward. "But I just... I don't know. He wasn't into it like usual. I don't understand what I was doing wrong... and I just feel so bad about it I haven't even tried since then."

For a moment, Kaoru studied him and then got up, coming around the table and urging Die inward so he could sit beside him and they could talk even lower, despite being utterly alone. "Tell me... details, Die. I think I know what happened, but help me out here."

"He just lay there the whole time. I mean... he was agreeable enough when we started. Kissing me back and helping me get my clothing off. But once we got to the sex part, he just laid there. No sounds, no movements, just... god," Die winced and bowed his head, "it was like fucking a doll or something."

"Was he hard?"

Die nodded a little. "But when I tried to touch him, he just kept pushing my hand away, so I stopped. But I feel like a total jerk now for not trying again after... I don't know what I was supposed to do, but the whole thing just sort of stressed me out."

Kaoru pulled out his phone and quickly brought up Kyo's contact under Messages. He shot off a quick message to him, hoping almost desperately he was right. _Hey, quick question. Last time you and Die fucked, were you aiming for what you do with me sometimes?_

There were a few seconds before a reply came back. _You have got to be kidding me..._ The next message took a few more moments before it appeared. _Fine. Yes. You and I hadn't done our thing in a while and you know I hate asking for that one. So I tried it with him. I won't again, so get your panties out of a wad._

Kaoru huffed out a quiet laugh and returned the text. _They're not in a wad. Do what you want with him. But in this case... I don't think he understood the aim of your game. He feels like he did something wrong to you, hence the avoiding. Maybe want to talk that out with him, hmm?_

The word _fuck_ was returned shortly before Die's phone began to vibrate on the table. Die put down his spoon and moved to answer it, offering a quiet, "Die here." A few seconds went past before he pushed his face into his free hand, a quiet laugh leaving him as he shook his head. "We... I... wow. I feel stupid." He made a quiet sound as he listened to Kyo on the other end of the line. Finally, he breathed out, "Yeah... you, too. No... don't you dare. I'm dying over here, man." He let out a quiet laugh and then lowered his voice even more before breathing out, "Tonight. After the studio... yeah." His hand moved down to press against his lips, a shiver sliding along his body and his cheeks heating up faintly. A few more seconds and then he just hung up the phone, putting it on the table and staring down at the bowl of soup before adjusting his bracelets and shifting. "Yeah... so... I guess we misunderstood one another."

"I'll say," Kaoru returned. "Next time talk to him when you feel out of sorts like that. He's probably pulling you along toward something. He does that."

Die grunted, huffing out a laugh a moment later. "Well, I feel like a tool. I've been avoiding it because I was thinking I was being too..." he waved his hand in an attempt to indicate what he meant without saying it, "but I guess I wasn't."

"And you've been torturing yourself for no reason. Good job." Kaoru chuckled and then reached to gently pat Die's back. "I'm giving you two the day off. You're sick if the other's ask." With that, he got up. "I'll let Kyo know." He eyed him for a moment. "Your place or his?"

Die fished out enough to pay for the bill and glanced up at Kaoru, blushing faintly. "Kaoru, you don't have to do this. It's affecting the band and we promised we'd never let it-"

Kaoru held his hand up. "Everyone else has been out sick at some point in the last while and neither of you have. And actually, it'll give me time to catch up with Toshiya and Shinya on a more personal level for once. Good to do that every once in a while. Now... which place?"

Sighing, Die gestured a little. "His place is closer... if he's still home. If not, mine. Just tell him to let me know."

"His then." Kaoru waved a hand and then headed out, his phone already to his ear as he walked.

It was a few minutes before the check was taken and Die's change returned, a container filled with the leftovers since they'd both picked at it rather than actually eating. At long last, his phone vibrated, a message from Kyo on the screen, letting him know to come to his place since he had yet to leave. Die left the shop, eagerly making his way to Kyo's.

Once there, Die didn't bother to knock, just letting himself in and removing his jacket and shoes. He placed his bag on the hook and quickly went to the kitchen to drop off the ramen. Emerging from the kitchen, he found Kyo on the sofa in the living room, sprawled out, still all mussed hair and low-riding track pants. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his arm was thrown up over his head. Die's eyes slid down over the smattering of hair under his arm, across the expanse of scared but gorgeous skin of his chest, and finally down over his abdomen to the beginnings of his bush, pants just far enough down to show it. His lover was obviously napping, though it had to have been a good dream, judging by the way his pants were tented out.

Die dropped to his knees beside the couch, gently lifting Kyo's waistband and then easing his pants down past his cock. His fingers slid around Kyo's dick, causing the vocalist to arch up toward him. Easing himself forward, he licked over the head of his cock and then enveloped it inside his mouth, groaning as he started to go down on him.

Kyo's hand came to rest in his hair after only a few seconds, a sleepy chuckle bubbling up from inside him. "Always know how to wake a man up, you know that?"

Die didn't bother responding, simply shifting to get a better angle on what he was doing, bobbing his head, licking and sucking for all he was worth, just happy to have Kyo back like this.

The vocalist stroked over Die's hair for a while before finally murmuring, "Die, I need you to know this... I always want you. Back when we didn't have sex that often, it broke me up inside. And what I did to you... it's unforgivable, even if you have forgiven me for it. I know you both try to understand me and you both work on being there for me and being okay with one another. But how I went about it to start with was unacceptable." Kyo's hand tangled in Die's hair, his gaze on Die's face the entire time he spoke. "I need you to know I'm sorry. I'll never be able to say it enough, but I'm sorry for hurting you and lying to you, and for not asking for what I wanted from you and finding it somewhere else instead." He closed his eyes finally, tilting his head back. "You love me... I can feel that every single day. I know it's why you accepted everything and I know it's why you didn't say anything about this whole thing even when it was eating at you so badly. But I need you to talk to me. If you don't, I'll never know what's wrong and I can't fix what I don't know is broken."

Die finally eased up off of Kyo's length, sitting back and staring up at Kyo until the vocalist lifted his head to look at him again. He was quiet for a long few moments before he spoke. "I hated you at first... I hated what you did to me. It's easy to hate someone when you love them... and anger is a powerful creature." Die's fingers came to trace over Kyo's hip, easing across he tattooed flesh in an absent sort of way. "But I learned forgiveness. I knew what I needed and what I wanted and I forgave you for completely selfish reasons. I didn't want to give you up." Tears sparkled in the guitarist's eyes as he stared off at nothing in particular. "When this started... these past few weeks... I've been so scared." His free hand came to grasp at his shirt, just over his heart as if to indicate pain there. "I've been afraid I wasn't doing it for you anymore, that you'd leave soon, and I guess I was pulling back on the inside, trying to make it hurt less when you told me you were leaving me."

Kyo stared at him, shock sliding over his features. He tried to sit up, but Die's hand moved to press him back down. "Don't... we need to keep talking... just... need to get all of this out in the open, right?" 

Kyo nodded and Die plunged forward. "After we did it that night, I felt like I almost raped you or something. Like you didn't want it and I was forcing myself on you. And it scared the shit out of me. I mean... you were hard, but that doesn't mean shit, does it?" He lifted his shoulders a little. "I stopped after that because it hurt to think I'd made you do something you didn't want to. I've never been that sort of person and it crushed me to think I'd stooped that low. Scum of the Earth low."

This time Kyo didn't wait on Die to stop, he just interrupted him. "You didn't rape me and you didn't force me into it. If anything, I forced you into my own fantasies." Kyo reached down, taking Die's hand and squeezing it tightly in his own. "Listen to me. You're not scum and you're not a bad person. I wanted everything that was going on." He made a frustrated little sound. "I just wanted to see how it would be if you took me that way... the way Kaoru has in the past. Just use me while I laid there. But it didn't have the same effect... and now I know why. You were hating yourself even as you were doing it, weren't you?"

Die's head bobbed a few times and Kyo sighed. "I should have talked to you, not just done it. And next time I want something with you that's outside the norm, I will. I promise. But you have to promise me that if it's making you uncomfortable, that you'll tell me that, too, and we'll stop. Okay?"

Die swallowed hard, nodding. "Yeah. I promise." His eyes darted back down to Kyo's still erect cock and then he looked away, a small tinge of red coming across his cheeks. "I've missed you so bad... god, Kyo, I was so afraid and I feel like a fucking idiot now."

"Hey..." Kyo reached down to lightly pull on Die's hair, offering him a small smile. "You're not an idiot. It's okay to be lost sometimes. It happens to everyone at some point or other. We just need to realize that communication is a huge part of this, especially with three of us. Somehow Kaoru figured that out before either of us... but all three of us need to keep that in mind or this isn't gonna work. And frankly... I was with you first and-"

"No... don't say it." Die gave Kyo a pleading look. "I don't like choices and I don't want to hear those words, no matter which side they were going to fall on. I'm sure Kaoru wouldn't want to hear them either. Just... we'll sort it out when things like this happen."

"Agreed." Kyo shifted closer to the other and then reached to run his hand through his hair again before pushing him lightly back toward his dick. "Do you want to fuck or be fucked today?"

Die shot Kyo a look before licking the head of his dick and then murmuring, "Either... I want to spend the entire day with you and I want to just be satisfied at the end... both of us to be. Doesn't matter how."

Kyo's fingers carded through Die's hair for a moment more and then he gently pushed Die toward his dick. "Suck me a while longer and then take me. Whatever you need from the sex we do. If you want to fuck me hard until you cum, then do it. If you want it to be slow and romantic, then it will be. Just lead me and I'll follow."

Die shot him a little smirk. "After I suck your dick?"

"Yeah... after."

The guitarist laughed softly, leaning down and licking over the head again before his mouth enveloped the other's dick. Bobbing his head, he dipped his hand into Kyo's pants, fondling his balls before sliding his finger down over his crack, gasping softly. He pulled up off him and shot him a look, Kyo smirking. "Keep sucking... I was fucking myself when Kaoru called to tell me you'd be heading over. So I stopped and waited on you."

Die hummed, sliding his finger down and then pressing it into Kyo's body. "Explains how eager you are." He swirled his tongue over the head of his dick and then slid down on him almost all the way, trying to urge Kyo to move. When the vocalist got the point, he started to fuck up into Die's mouth, his hand on the back of the redhead's head, holding him in place. 

"That's right," Kyo growled out. "Take my cock down your throat."

Arousal swept through Die's body hard and fast, a groan coming up in between Kyo's thrusts that nearly gagged him. It wasn't long before Kyo was outright humping his mouth, all pretense gone and arousal firmly in place. A few more thrust and then he stilled, shoving Die's head down nearly all the way as he started to cum, straining up from the couch as he finished. He gave a few more hash thrusts and then eased himself back, letting Die up.

The guitarist sat there gasping for breath, his eyes watering as he stared at Kyo, an unspoken desire there that Kyo had never seen before. Even the way Die wiped his mouth on the back of his hand spoke volumes to the vocalist. Finally, Die moved, getting up and taking off his shirt, quietly unfastening his belt and relieving himself of his pants. "If we weren't recording I'd feed you my dick until you choked on it," he let out, his voice completely even as he spoke the words. "But it looks like I'll be settling on giving it to you up the ass, doesn't it?"

The dirty words coming from Die's lips were a bit of a surprise for Kyo, but he loved it. He pushed his own pants off and then spread his legs. "Then take what you need... it's what I'm here for," Kyo breathed out.

Easing himself between Kyo's legs, Die didn't even hesitate. He slammed into the other man, starting to fuck him roughly as he leaned over him, clinging to the couch as he took him. Every thrust of his hips was like heaven, every single movement rocking Kyo's world completely. Within minutes his dick was hard again, Die going at him with an abandon that Kyo hadn't been entirely sure was possible from the guitarist.

Pulling out, Die urged Kyo to turn over. Once he had him on his knees, he eased him forward against the arm of the couch and then pushed back inside of him. His arm slid around his middle, lips pressing to Kyo's shoulder as he eagerly started to hump him, pleasure sliding through him as he fucked against him. Little moans and whimpers of pleasure spilled free as he thrust, just rutting against Kyo's backside as he went after him, faster and faster. It became clearer as time slipped past that Die was so horny he could barely stand it, his hands everywhere, his body joining with Kyo's of its own accord. He'd hump him fast and hard for a few seconds and then just grind for a bit. And then the next moment, he'd be pushed upright a bit behind him, fucking him deep and strong. Finally, he grabbed hold of Kyo's hip and began to buck harshly, a few curse words falling from his lips as he rutted against Kyo, nearly feeling like he was going mindless with his lust for a few seconds. And then it was happening, his dick straining for a few seconds, his balls tight up against his body... and then pulse after pulse of hot cum was shooting into the other's passage, filling him up.

Die pulled out, easing himself down onto the floor and gesturing Kyo down after him. Once he had the vocalist straddling him, he grabbed hold of his cock and started to stroke him off, spilling out little moans every few seconds, kissing at his neck and face, finally latching onto a spot just south of his ear, sucking there for a moment before letting go with a smack, Kyo letting out a choked cry as he started to cum all over Die's stomach. For a few seconds the pair bucked somewhat wildly, eventually settling, Kyo easing himself down on Die and burying his face against the taller's neck. 

The redhead rubbed his hand over Kyo's back until the vocalist finally offered a quiet, "Holy fuck... that was amazing." Die let out a chuckle, grabbing Kyo's ass to pull him to where he wanted him at and then eased them onto their sides, his hand coming to gently trace over Kyo's cheek. "I hope you know I'm gonna fuck your brains out today. I'm so horny I'm almost mindless with it."

A smirk slid over Kyo's lips and he grinned at him. "You'd better... I miss the hell out of this side of you. Show it to me more often?"

Die leaned in, sweetly kissing him before breathing out a soft, "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song[s]: "Open Road" by Queensrÿche

Kyo switched from foot-to-foot as the elevator slowly crawled upward. His bladder was so full it felt like he was going to lose this somewhat hopeless battle very soon. Smoothing his hands down the sides of his legs, he set his lips into a thin line and closed his eyes. A shiver worked its way through him before he could stop it, a few drops escaping him before he could regain the fragile control he had over his body in these moments. Die and Kaoru flanked him on either side; Kaoru leaning casually against the elevator wall and Die looking like the cat that got the cream, standing in the middle of the elevator with his arms crossed, his stance wide.

"You know, Kao," Die drawled out. "I think I need to take a nice... long... piss." His gaze never wavered off of what was in front of him, watching the numbers climb on the little plaque on the wall.

Kyo shuddered again, reaching to briefly grab his dick, apparently hoping it would stop him from urinating everywhere.

Kaoru pushed himself away from the wall, stepping in front of Kyo and pulling his keys from his pocket. "Oh yeah? I'm sure Kyo would love to watch you." He tossed a glance over his shoulder at the smaller man. "It gets his rocks off, right?"

Die moved forward as well, conveniently blocking Kyo from darting out of the elevator. When the doors opened, the two men moved out slowly and down the hallway, managing to block every attempt Kyo made at darting around them. By the time they all arrived at the door and Kaoru fumbled with the lock for a few moments, Kyo had his hand stuffed in the pocket of his light blue jeans and he was pinching the head of his dick closed against the inevitable. His fingertips were damp, even though the material of his pocket and his underwear beneath that.

They stepped inside, both Die and Kaoru taking up as much room as possible in the entryway to hem Kyo in. Kyo leaned against the door, trembling faintly. His breathing was coming in short gasping pants as he did his best to hold back the flood that wanted to happen. He was aching so badly and he was honestly at the point of no return on this. There was no way he was getting his pants open before he lost some control.

Die finally got his boots off and headed to the only bathroom in the apartment, hogging up all the space as best he could and unzipping. He waited until Kyo waddled into the room, still clutching his dick, shoes off but no slippers on, before he started to piss. 

The sound of it hitting the bowl was what did Kyo in. He let out a whimper, his hand clutching at his dick through the front of his jeans as the first spurt came spraying forcefully out into his jeans. He gasped and began to fumble with his zipper. The next, longer spray of piss came when he had to let go long enough to yank his zipper down the rest of the way, the stain of it starting to show through on front of his jeans, spreading down the left leg about an inch. Cursing he grabbed his cock under his briefs and pinched the head hard though his body had already taken the signal to start evacuating, pee dribbling out over his fingertips. "Oh god, I'm pissing myself," he finally bit out, a half sob coming out, "please... oh fuck please!"

Die finished and shifted to the side, watching as Kyo stumbled to the bowl and fished his cock out, already pissing full force before he ever got it out of his briefs. The front of his pants were obviously drenched, his hands slick with piss. Looking up, Die smirked at Kaoru in the doorway as the sound of Kyo urinating filled the room, the blonde gasping as he finally got the relief he'd been looking for. Shaking off, Die tucked his dick away and moved behind Kyo, pressing up against him and sliding his hand down over the other's abdomen as he kept going for what seemed like forever.

Kyo shivered, closing his eyes and just letting go of the sob of relief he'd been holding back. 

Die gently stroked his abdomen, his lips pressed against the shell of his ear. "Now tell me... was it fun at all?"

Kyo's eyes darted to Kaoru, who was still leaning against the doorjamb, just watching the proceedings. "Yes," he finally breathed out. 

"You're dirty," Die murmured, pushing at the other's pants. "You pissed yourself. A grown man," he clicked his tongue. "Even _I_ haven't done that in years, and definitely not while sober, darling." His hands grabbed Kyo's hips somewhat savagely as he began to hump against his ass. "Your disgusting accident makes me hard."

Finally, Kyo finished, reaching to cling to the towel bar, a startled gasp coming from him as Die unleashed the confession and the harsh movements all at once. He cast a questioning look at Kaoru, who was now doing his best to hold back the most lecherous look on the planet before looking down at what he'd done to himself. There were streaks of urine all down the legs of his jeans, the front of them mostly soaked through with it and his underwear lay heavy in his jeans, obviously drenched. A few drops clung to his thighs and he could feel that a few dribbles had made their way down his leg and soaked into his socks. While he hadn't emptied his bladder into his pants, he'd done a damn fine job of effectively ruining the clothing away. The thought alone started to make his cock hard now that he wasn't fighting with himself over the urge to take a massive piss.

Kaoru finally pushed away from the wall, coming to kneel next to Kyo and start removing things from Kyo's pockets. Once that was done, he flushed the toilet and slid his hand around to start jerking Kyo off, pulling himself upright as he did so. "You enjoyed yourself didn't you?" When Kyo nodded, Kaoru moved down to gentle knead his balls, sliding one finger back to tease his taint, causing a strained sound to leave Kyo's throat. "I think he wants to be fucked now that we've played with him. What do you think?"

Die pulled back for a moment, easing his fully erect length from his underwear and reaching to push on Kyo's back a bit, getting him to bend over. He thrust two fingers into the other's passage, fucking him roughly with them for a few seconds, causing Kyo to cry out in delight. They'd already played with Kyo before taking him out to dinner, using several toys on him and denying him the right to cum. He was still lubed up from the play and Die found himself more turned on than he'd have thought possible by the other not needing the prep he was still giving.

Kyo clung to the towel bar, his hips jerking as Die went about fucking him with his fingers. When the other replaced his fingers with his cock, he let out a sharp cry and then began pushing back against him, nearly desperate to feel Die like this.

Die held Kyo's hips harshly as he snapped his hips against his ass again and again. There was nothing gentle about what he was doing right then and he knew it. Kyo had come to the pair of them, asking for what he wanted and neither of them had hesitated in agreeing to give it to him. He'd asked for a night with the pair of them, with both of them in utter control of him, both acting as his Doms for the night, and culminating in the pair of them fucking him simultaneously. Surprisingly, the idea of it turned Die on to the point that after the phone call, he'd ended up masturbating twice before he could even sleep. Now he was so horny he could barely contain himself and it made the perfect excuse to have his own way over Kyo's body, to fuck him closer to the way the other craved when he was like this, and to come up with the most fucked up things to have him do. Holding had been entirely his idea, whereas the toys before they'd gone out had been Kaoru's. 

Kyo whined beneath Die's assault and the redhead finally eased up, glancing over to see Kaoru had his dick out and lubed up, idly stroking it as he waited. Pulling out, Die stepped to the side, Kaoru taking his place within a second, shoving his cock into Kyo's passage and instantly starting to fuck him with short, powerful thrusts. Kyo cried out on every single one, making Kaoru's eyes light up with pure desire as he took him. "You little slut," he breathed out, "We're gonna fuck your perfect ass and fill you so many times tonight before you're allowed to cum."

The porn-worthy moan that spilled free from Kyo's lips made Die twice as eager, his hand working over his cock as he watched Kaoru fuck Kyo. He was on edge, having been turned on all night by what they'd been doing and denying himself as much as they'd been denying Kyo. 

Kaoru reached for Die, pulling him closer by a belt loop and then nodding down at Kyo's ass once he had Die's attention. Pulling out, he moved to the side, pushing Die toward Kyo simultaneously.

Die shoved into Kyo's tight hole, moaning as he reached over Kyo's head and pressed his palm flat against the wall. He gave in to the need to cum and rutted against his ass in a nearly crazed fashion. Within a minute, he was losing it, shoving his cock in and out the whole time, moaning out, "Take it... oh god, fucking take it," as he shot his hot release into the other's passage. He pulled out the moment he was done and let Kaoru move back in, the long-haired guitarist shoving into Kyo's body without hesitation.

Kaoru groaned as he began fucking him. "You filled him good, didn't you?"

Breathing out a laugh, Die leaned against the wall, smirking as Kaoru pounded into Kyo's ass. "Yeah, I did. I've been horny since we planned it."

Kyo released a moan, his hips canting backwards as Kaoru found a good angle on him. 

Die moved to retrieve a washcloth and wet it, wiping his cock and surrounding area before settling to the side of Kyo and reaching to do the same for him. Wiping him down was fairly easy, though every touch to Kyo's dick sent shivers of pleasure through the vocalist and Die was determined if he kept doing it, Kyo was going to shoot long before they wanted him to. Easing the other's pants down, he washed his legs off and then managed to get Kyo to lift his foot for a moment to get the pants and briefs out of the way.

The new angle seemed to get Kaoru going as he began moaning, driving is cock into Kyo's asshole quickly, the sound of their fucking echoing off the walls of the bathroom. And then he froze, straining for a moment, a grunt leaving his lips as he shoved his hips forward harshly a few times. He settled, cock throbbing inside of Kyo's passage as he added his own mess to the one Die had left behind. When he pulled out, he was quick to kneel down behind Kyo, spreading his ass open and breathing out, "Look, Die."

Die shifted closer, watching as cum oozed back out of Kyo's puckered entrance, dripping to the floor between his legs. 

"We gave the poor bastard so much he couldn’t keep it all inside." Kaoru caught some of it on his fingers and smeared it around Kyo's hole, making the vocalist moan once more. "That's right... you want more, don't you?"

"Y-yes, Sir," Kyo breathed out, his legs trembling in the effort to keep him upright. His dick was straining between his legs, precum already stringing from the tip in rather copious quantities, showing just how much he needed to cum right then and how close he was. 

Kaoru eased open the drawer next to him and pulled free a roughly U-shaped black toy. He didn't bother lubing it, knowing there was already enough within Kyo. He wiped the bit of cum from his fingertips onto it and then slid one side into his ass, Kyo's body accepting it easily. He began to thrust it harshly into Kyo's body, causing the vocalist to nearly lose his ability to stand up.

Die reached and held onto Kyo around the waist, helping to support his weight as Kaoru went after him hard and fast with the toy. He knew the shape of the toy well, realizing Kaoru was aiming to milk Kyo of his cum without allowing him to actually orgasm. It'd be pleasurable but he'd still be hard as a rock even after he'd cum. 

It wasn't long before Kyo lost it, his cries reaching a fever pitch as Kaoru thrust the toy harshly against his prostate. Cum began dribbling from his cock, leaking onto the toilet seat and the floor as his cock flexed and strained. Long, sticky lines of cum began to form from the tip of his cock all the way down the seat, more flowing down with each thrust that Kaoru made. 

"Watch yourself," Die breathed out against his ear. "You can't even keep your cum in, just like your piss. You're making a mess again."

Kyo shuddered near violently in Die's hold, his cock straining out hard for a moment and then relaxing, another drizzle of cum sliding from the tip of his shaft down to the seat. His balls were so tight, ruddy in color as they tucked themselves up against his body in preparation for his orgasm. His cock was so hard it was nearly painful and he finally sobbed out, "Please... oh god please. I'm about to."

Kaoru gave another hard thrust, one more thick drizzle of cum pouring from Kyo's dick, before he pulled the toy out and tossed it in the sink. "Look," he tapped the seat lightly, reaching between Kyo's legs to do it. "Look at the mess you made, unable to hold your cum. Die's right, you're just incontinent."

Kyo managed to gasp out an apology before nearly collapsing, Kaoru and Die both instantly supporting him more to keep him from falling completely. Die managed to heft him up and into his arms with Kaoru's help and they moved to the bedroom, carefully easing Kyo down onto the bed. Die lay down beside him on one side, stroking over his face and leaning in to kiss him gently. "You're okay... are you okay?"

Kyo nodded and Die breathed out a sigh of relief, pulling the other closer and protectively putting a leg over his hip, stroking his hair and neck the entire time. Kaoru moved behind Kyo, gluing himself to his backside and gently rubbing over his hip, kissing at his shoulder. For a while they did nothing more than that until Kyo began to buck against Die, whimpering needily as his prick slid along Die's hip. "I didn't," he almost sobbed out, "I want... oh god, I _need_ to, please. Please."

Die chuckled. "Soon. Once we're both in you, you can cum. You just have to hold on until you're filled with both of our cocks, okay?"

Kyo's hand came down to Die's length and started stroking him, seeming frantic to get him hard again. 

Kaoru took the clue and moved to get the lube from earlier, pouring some onto Die's cock as Kyo stroked him off. He began to make himself hard again as he watched what Kyo was doing, looking down at the vocalist's hardened length and debating how painful it had to be to be that hard and be denied still. "You're so sensitive right now, aren't you?" he asked, hand sliding over Kyo's hip as he watched him. "Right on the edge."

Kyo nodded. "Yes, Sir." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his cock flexing for a moment, bobbing a few times before he settled, a thick drop of precum oozing from the tip, stringing down to land on Die's hip. 

"He's gonna shoot all over you when he loses it," Kaoru commented, smirking as he urged Kyo to straddle Die's hip. 

"Looking forward to it," Die returned. "I've always liked being covered in his cum." He stroked Kyo's hips as he moved him into position. "Mount me," he murmured. "Ease it in, don't slam down on it."

Kaoru held Die's dick steady as Kyo moved over it and then slowly began to slide down his shaft. He had to stop a few times, panting and nearly ready to burst already. Kyo whined, bowing his head. "I'm afraid I'm gonna lose it before you're both in. It feels so good... god I'm right there." His passage tightened hard around Die's dick and he had to hold his breath, trembling with the effort of not sliding over the edge and spurting right then. More precum oozed from the tip of his prick and then he gasped, one spurt of cum shooting out over Die's abdomen. He stared at Die in horror for a moment, though he didn't lose it entirely and Die only chuckled.

"He's ready to pop Kaoru. Your dick is gonna make him jizz himself into next week."

"I get the feeling yours is about to already." Kaoru finally let go of Die's cock and lubed himself up even more, moving right behind Kyo and gently urging him to bend over Die's body. Once they carefully manipulated Kyo into the proper position, Kaoru slid his dick along the underside of Die's a few times, feeling excited that he was doing this while Die was about half inside of Kyo's ass. He pushed himself closer to Kyo's passage, very carefully pushing against him to test to waters. Kyo moaned but he didn't immediately cum, which was all Kaoru had been really worried about.

Shifting himself closer, Kaoru steadied his dick and began to press forward. It took a good amount of pressure but Kyo's body finally started to open up and accept him in as well, Die's dick almost completely out of him before he could start getting inside. Together they moved forward, sinking into Kyo's body. 

"It's so tight," Die breathed out, his hands stroking over Kyo's sides over and over, attempting to placate the panting vocalist.

Kaoru grunted in agreement, the pair of them finally sinking in about two thirds of the way and stilling. Kaoru rearranged himself and then began moving his hips, his dick sliding in and out of Kyo's overfilled hole, pressing against Die's dick rather forcefully the entire time. 

The third thrust did Kyo in without any more warning than he'd already had. He let out a choked sound and his hips jerked hard as he clenched down around Kaoru and Die in a nearly painful manner. A second later, he was shooting, cum spraying out in copious amounts over Die's abdomen. Scrambling, Kyo managed to start fucking himself on them as he lost it, moans and whines filling the room as he fucked himself stupid on their dicks. When he finally started trembling, unable to hold onto his pace any longer, Kaoru grabbed him hard by the hips and started fucking him roughly, causing Die to moan from the friction of it. He began to move as well, fucking up into the other's abused hole. 

Neither of them moved the same way, both eager to get off and nearly frantic about doing it. Kaoru was the first to lose it, his cock starting to pulse out his offering into Kyo's passage as he stilled above him. Die kept moving, panting out a quiet, "Oh my god, I can feel your cum as it comes out. It feels so good... so fucking good." He continued babbling out lewd things as he ramped up himself, obviously eager to get his rocks off again. 

Kyo managed to start helping, humping down on Die's dick and back against Kaoru at the same time, his back arching awkwardly to accomplish it. His dick was still hard between his legs, his balls still drawn up in a manner that told the first time hadn't been nearly enough for him.

Die grabbed Kyo's dick, starting to jack him off as he continued fucking him. His thrusts grew deeper and deeper as he neared his own end. When it came crashing into him, he gritted out, "Here it is, baby," as the first thick spurt filled the vocalist's passage. Kyo plunged down on his dick a few more times and then strained toward Die's hand as it worked over his shaft in near a blur. When he finally started to cum, he wrenched Die's hand away and violently jerked his hips forward, groaning loudly on each and every spurt as it sprayed out over Die.

By the time he was done, Kyo nearly passed out, sort of collapsing on Die and whimpering as he lay there, utterly boneless, trembling slightly every few seconds.

Kaoru eased out of him and then shifted him enough to let Die slip free as well. He slid down on the bed next to them, leaving enough room for Die to turn over, gently getting Die to follow his lead on moving Kyo to lie between them on the bed. Die just rolled to his side, Kyo moving the leg from under Die's body, and Kaoru moving to press against Kyo's back, his arms slipping around him. Together they gently tended to him until they had him nearly asleep with their movements. When he finally did drift off Die and Kaoru were both fairly quick to follow him, all three sated more than they had been in months and definitely more relaxed than they'd probably care to admit in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song[s]: "Sanctuary" by Korn Feat. Downlink

Nothing had ever been more torturous to Kyo in his entire life than the command that he'd been given before he left for his European tour with Sukekiyo. What had truly surprised him was actually _who_ had given the order though. Kaoru, he had expected to try to torture him. But it had been Die who had caught him just before he walked out the door, one hand gentle upon his bicep. The kiss he'd given him had been sweet, gentle, and filled with love and adoration. But when he'd pulled back, his eyes had been filled with a fire that Kyo had rarely seen there. And then the words had come pouring out, the tone brisk and the demand obvious in them. _"While you're gone, you're not allowed to pleasure yourself or seek it anywhere else."_ He hadn't asked if his point was clear, he hadn't even seemed to want a reply. But the words had instantly set Kyo on fire and he knew in that moment that this was going to be an agony like nothing else ever had been before.

The tour itself had been filled with moments in which he'd debated going against the command, his cock aching between his thighs after a long show. And he'd even been called by Kaoru at one point, the guitarist attempting to get him to provide him with some long distance relief. There had been a second in which Kyo had seriously considered it - thought about violating Die's command - just to see what it would get him when he got home. But finally, he'd simply found a private location and settled on explaining what Die had told him, only to hear Kaoru's ringing laugh across the connection. He'd explained Die had cooked up the plan and told him long before Kyo ever left and that he was only testing him to see if his own command would override Die's.

The whole situation had left Kyo confused; uncertain who should really be the one in charge in the end. But after a few texts, he'd finally decided that it was best to go with whoever gave him a command first in regards to something specific was the one who would win out in that particular situation. He passed the information on to both of them and then went back to brooding over the current state of his dick.

By the time they were done with the tour and on the plane back toward home, Kyo was ready to strangle someone. He'd been keeping his cool, but it seemed the universe was out to torture him. Twice during the last day of the tour, he'd walked in on one of his bandmates in the midst of one act or another. Uta had been jacking off and then he'd walked in on Yuchi fucking some girl up against the wall in the dressing rooms. And on the plane someone was definitely jerking off, though Kyo hadn't been able to figure out who it was, despite the fact that they'd been doing it for the past half an hour, intermittently, as if to torture him in the most ornate of fashions.

He could hear the distinct sound of someone's hand around their cock and every once in a while the shift of a seat or the quiet sigh of someone who was decidedly enjoying what they were doing. Kyo shifted slightly in his own seat, his dick fully aroused and pressing against the seam of his jeans. Giving up on being discrete, he grabbed his blanket and tossed it over his lap, unzipping and just freeing his dick. Relief at not having it caged up was immediate and he tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he listened to the steady sound of the person really going at themselves within the darkened cabin.

Minutes ticked by and slowly, Kyo's mind drifted back over the things he'd seen on tour, all of them providing him with an even larger boner than he already had. 

_Uta was stretched out on one of the chairs in the front end of the bus, one leg propped up on the seat beside him and his thighs wide open. His sweat pants were tucked down beneath his balls as his hand moved quickly over his cock, the slick sound making it obvious he'd used lube for this job._

_Kyo stood there, his cock quickly rising to the occasion, lust tightening in his gut while he watched the guitarist stroke his rather magnificent length._

Kyo let himself fantasize if he hadn't been with Die and Kaoru that he'd have offered his own help, that he'd have knelt in front of Uta and placed his hands on his thighs. And when the guitarist had looked at him, he'd would have licked his lips and then asked if he wanted to fuck his mouth to completion.

His fingers tightened on the armrest as he pushed his hips upward and then settled again, his teeth clenched tightly together. God was he ever horny. In all honesty, he wasn't sure he was going to make it all the way home before his body just betrayed him, particularly with how tight his balls already were. But try as he might, he couldn't stop thinking about all the things he'd seen... and he couldn't stop listening to the sound of whoever was jacking off.

Biting down on his lower lip a bit harder than necessary, Kyo closed his eyes again.

_Yuchi was holding a fistful of her hair in one hand and cupping her breast with the other. She was pressed up against the wall, clinging to the edge of the overstuffed chair with one hand, holding Yuchi's hip with the other one, her long nails obviously biting into his flesh enough to leave a mark for a while afterward._

_Even as Kyo stood there, his mouth agape and his pants tightening, Yuchi fucked her harder. Kyo could see the bassist's dick each time he pulled back a little, just before he plunged forward to fill her asshole again. Her whimpering moans filled the room and try as he might, Kyo couldn't pry himself away from the scene in front of him._

_He watched them for nearly ten minutes before Yuchi shifted back, pulling out of her ass, and then urging her backward by her hips. When he thrust back in, he nearly looked like he was mounting her for a good rut, his hips snapping hard and fast, and it had taken every ounce of control Kyo had not to start jerking his cock to what he was seeing._

_The moment Yuchi had started moaning, obviously in the throes of his completion, Kyo had lost a spurt of cum into his pants. It was by some blessing that he managed not to actually orgasm, his body simply emitting fluid to ease some of his ache. There hadn't been any pleasure in it, only the letdown of cumming without actually getting off. And when he'd gone back to the showers to clean himself up, he'd felt somehow dirtier than if he'd jacked himself off while watching them fuck._

Kyo's knuckles turned white on the armrest, his hips arching up hard enough that his thighs were trembling. His dick was straining and he was nearly certain he was about to cum regardless of what instructions he'd been given.

Beside him his phone beeped and he let out a tiny whine, easing himself back down. His cock twitched a few times, but he didn't actually lose it, though he could definitely feel the warmth of pre-cum at the tip of his dick. Without even caring, he reached down and wiped it away with his thumb, sucking it clean as he reached for his phone and turned on the screen. He entered a passcode and studied the message from Die.

_'Hey, sweet thang, you're almost home! Two more hours and I promise everything will have been worth your while... as long as you haven't violated my rule. Otherwise, you're in for a world of regret.'_

Bless the wifi on the plane... or maybe curse it. Either way, he still hadn't violated anything because of it. 

_'I've been good the whole time. I'm in agony, I hope you know.'_

Kyo sent the message and then pulled the blanket up to stare at his dick for a moment. After debating how close to his end he was, he finally decided that he could put himself away without setting off the party cracker. Pushing his cock back against his stomach, he slipped his pants back into place and zipped up again. With a few minor adjustments, he wasn't pressing against the zipper.

Tossing the blanket aside, Kyo pointed the camera at his crotch and took a picture of the very obvious hard-on he had. He sent it off to both Die and Kaoru before closing his eyes again, hearing the gasp and then grunt of whoever had been jerking off finally losing it real good. Picking up his phone again, Kyo thumbed out one more message to both of them.

_'It's been torture. Someone on the plane is edging themselves and I've been able to hear the whole thing. Nearly half an hour and they just finally came. I'm so hard and have been for so long it's aching. I hope it was worth it to you, Die.'_

His phone lit up again, this time with a reply from Kaoru.

_'Nice. I've always liked the sight of your dick hard in those pants. It's almost comical how huge the tent is. I'll suck it for you once Die frees you.'_

The second message came in right on the heels of the first, this one from Die.

_'I'll be at the airport... and you will be doing something horridly naughty on the way back to my apartment. Don't pee... and if you have any drinks with you, finish them.'_

"Asshole," Kyo breathed out before he shut off the phone and tucked it into his bag, sitting back and trying very hard to concentrate on napping rather than how hard his dick was right then.

Hours trudged by after Kyo finally drifted off to sleep and by the time he woke up, he even had a nice crick in his neck to show for it. It was clear what had woken him was actually the descent toward the tarmac as a second later, there was a thump and a little hop as the plane landed. His bladder jostled and Kyo let out a tiny whine, shuffling in his seat for a moment before breathing through it. Whatever it was Die had planned for him had best be damn good, that was all he could really say for it.

Crossing his ankles, he waited on them to taxi up to the gate and then start prepping for disembarking. Once the seatbelt sign went off, he removed his and gingerly went about gathering his stuff, jamming it back into his bag and then settling in his seat again, pulling out his phone and turning it back on, flicking back on the ability to get calls and real texts, not just incoming data messages. Within a few seconds, he had to turn the volume off and watch in fascination as his phone kept going off in his hand, four voicemails and nearly twenty texts piling into his phone.

Shaking his head, he waited on it to stop and then unlocked the phone, pulling up texts first. Most were from Die and Kaoru, one from Shinya telling him to let him know when he'd landed. He responded to that one first, letting him know he was safe on the ground and just waiting to get off the plane. Then he moved to Kaoru's messages, finding several pictures of the guitarist's dick and cum all over what was obviously Die's coffee table. Kyo snorted and sent back a reply containing just the word “nice” before moving to Die's messages.

_'Did you enjoy Kaoru's messages? I hope they don't cause you too much strain, haha. Relief is near, darling.'_

_'I've tortured myself just the same as you, only perhaps a little worse. I've touched my cock, but not once have I cum from it. That is the truest agony of all.'_

_'That pic you sent of your magnificent tent has kept me on edge for hours now. Bastard.'_

And finally, the best one of all: 'Kaoru's with me to pick you up. Neither of us have gone since I told you not to. I have your car. Do the math.'

Kyo groaned and simply thumbed out, _'I've landed.'_ He hit send and moved to his missed called and voicemails, selecting the first without regard to who it was from. It was from management, telling him about three scheduled interviews, thankfully none until tomorrow. He saved it and moved on. The next was from Kaoru's number, something he knew at a single glance. Once it started to play, all he could hear was the sound of someone jerking off and the quiet huff of breath into the speaker. A few seconds passed and then there was a groan and Kaoru breathing out, "All for you, I couldn't stand it anymore."

Arousal surged through Kyo in a hot wave and he nearly forgot about his need to urinate in the process. He quickly saved that message and moved to the next one, listening to a recording telling him a prescription was ready. The last one was Toshiya, telling him he'd received the package Kyo had had sent there while he was gone as well as the entire huge package of new bedding for his lizard and thanking him for that. He asked to be told when he arrived and Kyo sighed, closing out of the message and going back to texts, thumbing out one last one to Toshiya, telling him that he'd arrived before he slid the phone back into his pocket and waited somewhat impatiently for them to be able to leave.

A few more minutes passed and finally the pilot came on, telling them where their baggage claim would be and thanking them for flying with them. The door was opened and people began filing out, Kyo among the first five given his first class seat. He made quick work of heading down the concourse and then nearly running toward the moving walkways on his way toward the baggage claim.

It was such a huge airport that by the time he got there, the luggage carrousel had already started and he spotted his bag within seconds. He grabbed it and headed off toward the exit, showing his claim ticket and then passing by security. He scanned the waiting cars for his ride, finding it rather quickly and making a beeline for it. Kaoru was leaning against the bumper and Die was obviously still in the passenger seat. When the trunk was popped open, he tossed his bags in and then came back around, Kaoru opening the passenger door and wordlessly gesturing. His cigarette was put out and he slid into the back seat.

Kyo got into the car and closed the door, buckling up and then shifting to study Die's profile, the guitarist looking particularly proud of himself, though a bit strained around the edges. Kaoru looked tired. Kyo didn't dare look at his own reflection after such a flight and a whole tour, but he figured it wasn't unusual for any of them to look like that. "So... hi."

Kaoru let out a chuckle. "Hi, yourself, stranger. How was it to leave us all behind and go with new people on tour?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Dramatic way to phrase that. Jealous?"

"Should I be?" Kaoru lightly kicked the seat for emphasis. "Did you do something you shouldn't have?"

"I note that I deserved that... and no, I did not."

Die finally merged into the traffic leaving the airport and let out a sigh. "Didn't deserve it, we're well past that stage. I think the reference was more geared toward the band not our relationship anyway."

"Ah." Kyo settled back in the seat. "It was different and fun, though I did find myself feeling a bit different because I wasn't with the same people I have been for years on tour. But I enjoyed myself and I think I will do it again. It was inspirational."

"Good." Die reached to pat his leg. "We missed you."

"Just my dick?" Kyo teased in return.

Die shot him a dirty look and then went back to staring at the road. "No. Actually, what I missed the most were the stupid things. Your warmth in the bed at night. The way you always empty the bathroom trashcan. And apparently you clean my mirror and entertain my cat more than I ever knew... because my mirror is dirty and my cat is angry."

Kyo released a laugh. "Yeah, I do... and somehow, that's comforting." He glanced back at Kaoru. "And you?"

Before Kaoru could answer, Die did it for him. "He needs to Dom you something awful. He's being an asshole again. I like him much better when he's regularly boning you." He flashed a cheeky grin in the rear view mirror.

Kaoru just shrugged. "He's right. I'm an angry old bat when you're not around. But I don't think it's just the sex."

"To be blunt, right now, I hope it is sex because my dick is about to fall the fuck off," Kyo returned. He pushed his hips up for emphasis. "Also, you're a jerk for leaving that voicemail for me to hear right when I'd landed, Kaoru. Did you tell Die about your little stunt?"

"He did it in front of me... so I think we can agree on the jerk part of that sentence given I've not gotten off either." Die made a turn and then hit the gas. "Speaking of dirty things... how game are you for us to double-team you?"

Kyo nearly choked on air at Die's bluntness, rubbing his hands over his thighs to keep from grabbing his dick at the sudden shock of arousal. "Whatever you want, I will do it. I don't really care how fucked up it is right now. You both know my hard limits and... I may even be willing to cave on a few of those if it gets me fucked stupid."

"Hard limits stay in place," Kaoru stated firmly from the backseat. "But that doesn't mean we're not going to test you and make you scream and beg and cry for us."

"Safe word?" Die rather abruptly bit out, his patience apparently wearing down to nearly nothing for them to get started, despite the nearly hour drive in front of them.

"Zombie," Kyo returned, flashing a stupid grin. "Thought I'd be different this time."

Kaoru and Die both repeated it out loud before Die muttered out, "Cock out. Now."

Arching his eyebrow, Kyo reached down and did as he was told, unfastening his pants and easing his cock out, even pulling his pants down his hips a bit so that his bare ass was on the seat beneath him. "Just don't let us crash... and if I may have one request, let me talk as much as I want this time?"

"Agreed," Kaoru returned, Die nodding. 

"Put your feet up on the dash and lean back, scoot your butt to the edge of the seat." Die set the cruise control and then reached down with one hand to unbuckle his belt, easing it out of the way and popping open the button on his pants. He checked their speed versus one of the signs and made sure he was well within the range before easing his zipper down and freeing his own mostly flaccid length. "I want you to watch what you do to me while I command you."

Kaoru unfastened his belt and slid to the center, buckling back in there and propping one foot on the center console, flicking his gaze between his two lover's cocks and smirking. "Well isn't this novel. Hey, Die... you know that little turn-off into the small wooded area about twenty miles up?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to need you to take that turn-off when you get to it and then his ass is mine for about ten minutes. The rest of him is still yours for the duration. I only need his asshole." He was intentionally being blunt and dirty about it, leaving Kyo himself out of the equation, only allowing his body to enter it. It was usual for them and he watched Kyo squirm in his seat at the idea of it, satisfaction sliding through him. He'd set his own tone for the trip and now he could sit back and enjoy whatever Die had up his sleeve for a while.

"Sure thing." Die glanced at Kyo's half-hard cock and then looked back at the road. "How badly do you need to urinate?"

Kyo bit his lower lip and then squinted as he pushed a little, deciding. "I have maybe half an hour before I can't control it anymore and it's happening no matter who says what."

Die reached into the cup holder and tossed Kyo a small paper bag. "Start prepping yourself. And put one of the condoms on."

Kyo shot Die an odd look and then shrugged, reaching in and pulling out a condom and a tiny bottle of lube. He put the condom on the door handle and then squirted some lube onto his fingertips, reaching around his thigh and sliding his hand back until his fingers were pressing against his tight hole. He pushed lightly at first, teasing and rubbing at himself until his cock was fully stiff from what he was doing. Only then did he thrust two fingers inside of his own body with a soft cry, his head hitting the back of the seat before he arched up. As soon as he'd settled again, he began fucking himself vigorously with the digits, his cock quickly going from simply hard to straining, pre-cum at the tip of his dick and his balls tight and ruddy with his desire. "Oh god, it feels so fucking good," he breathed out, hips canting as he fucked himself.

"Stop," Kaoru intoned, but Kyo ignored him, recalling what they'd agreed upon. And the moment he heard a chuckle from the backseat, he knew he'd been being tested on it. "That's right, keep fucking your asshole for Die. He can't watch you, but he's getting wood anyway... look at his prick."

True to Kaoru's word, Die's cock was slowly growing, stiffening to full-mast as Kyo worked his fingers in and out of his asshole. "I think I like car trips better this way." He cracked a grin. "Maybe I'd not have nearly killed us all back in the day if I'd been being entertained like this, hmm?"

"Or you'd have jizzed your pants and killed us all for sure," Kyo offered, Kaoru snickering in response.

"Stop fucking yourself and wipe your fingers. Then put on the condom."

Kyo did as he was told, using some tissues from the holder on his shade to wipe up his hand and then ripping the condom package open. He tossed it into the floor with the tissues and pinched the tip, rolling it over his shaft. He got it nice and snug around the base and settled back. "Now what?"

"Pee in it," Die returned in a voice that made it seem obvious.

"Won't it leak?" Kyo asked, though he was already shifting a bit and grabbing the base, eager to try it either way.

"Don't full-on relieve yourself. I have plans for most of your piss, but this part you get to have some fun with. Just a few squirts should do."

"Where the hell did you cook this up?" Kaoru asked, leaning forward to watch with a sort of morbid curiosity. 

"Read about it online when I was looking for more ways to excite him and use his fetish in our play." Die shrugged and then sharply glanced at Kyo. "I said pee in it!"

Kyo grunted. "I'm trying! My dick is achingly hard, it takes a minute." He shifted again, thighs straining a bit as he arched his hips and closed his eyes. He pushed again, but nothing happened. Moving his feet down from the dash, he shifted forward in the seat and pushed his cock downward, convincing himself he was about to wet the floorboard. In the next moment a gush of hot piss shot out into the condom and he gasped, barely stopping himself from just going for all he was worth. The tip swelled with his emission, bloating the latex around the head of his dick.

"One more shot," Die murmured. "Just a small one."

Kyo pushed and a thin stream of piss squirted out. He stopped it after a moment and then glanced up at Die, then back at Kaoru, who was quite obviously fondling his cock through his pants. He gave them a cheeky grin. "My fetish turns you both on now..."

Kaoru shifted forward more until his knees were nearly in the floorboard. He unzipped his pants and freed his dick. A second later, the sound of urine splashing met Kyo's ears and he abruptly turned to stare back at Kaoru, who was unabashedly pissing into Kyo's center console through a little hole in the back meant for an audio cord that was not currently in there. 

Curious, Kyo opened the console and watched as it slowly filled with Kaoru's piss, which was shooting through the hole in the back. His cock gave a throb and he groaned, holding the condom in place harder in an attempt to not jerk off while watching.

"It's okay, you can touch yourself to me doing this," Kaoru murmured. "Leave the piss condom on and do it." He'd stopped going full-force and was just letting leisurely squirts out into the console as he felt like it. "How would you like this to be the public toilet when we're in your car from now on? Whoever has to go gets in the backseat to relieve themselves?"

Kyo lightly began to move the pee-filled condom around on his dick, enjoying the wet sensation of it. He pushed his hips upward. "Yes."

"Not quite an answer, love," Die intoned. 

"As long as it's cleaned up after, yes, I would like that. Maybe... maybe sometimes in the floorboards, too." He flushed slightly, realizing that he was definitely headed down a horrible path with this poor car. Not that it wasn't ancient and on its last legs. And really, what better way to encourage his lovers into doing things that turned him on to the point he could barely stand it. 

Kaoru let out another squirt of piss, this one longer than the rest and then sighed. "All done." He wiped his prick on the edge of the console and scooted back, just letting Kyo view his mess. 

Kyo was still going at himself pretty well, his hips arching and his balls aching. "Please," he begged softly, "I haven't in so long."

"No," Die responded automatically. "I want your first load all over Kaoru's dick before he stuffs your ass with your own cum." He slowed down and made a turn off on a dirt road. "Get the condom off, tie it up, and float it in the car toilet."

Kyo shifted around again, managing to get the condom off with only a bit of it dripping onto him. He tied it up and placed it in the console, closing the lid and then settling back, letting his dick dry in the meantime.

Die pulled the car to a stop in a small alcove, shutting off the engine, unbuckling and then opening the car door. He got out and then turned around and knelt in the seat. "Stay where you are." With that, he took hold of his dick, which had gone a bit soft again and aimed it across the center console before letting loose and starting to piss right into Kyo's lap. 

The vocalist groaned, arching into the rain of piss as it fell down over him. His hips bucked and his dick strained as Die's urine soaked into Kyo's pants, a bit on his shirt. Die flicked his cock and some hit the door and window next to Kyo. With a twist of his hips, he let it rain over the dashboard and then across the center console, gear shift, and cup holders. Still going, he backed up a bit and let some go on the seat, a bit over the steering wheel and all the rest into the floorboard. Once he was done, he shook off and then flicked his gaze up to Kyo's stunned face. "There, now you have permission to finish piss-vandalizing your car. By the way... your Christmas present from both of us is the entire down payment for a new one. No peeing in it. But until then, this is your naughty piss place. Keep the house clean in the meantime if you would." He slid out of the car and gestured. Now have fun."

Eagerly, Kyo unbuckled and opened the door. He got out and then got back in, facing the back of the seat. Pushing his cock against the back of the seat, he began to urinate, letting it drench the fabric. "Oh yeah," he breathed out. After a few seconds of that, he shifted to add some to the cup holders and a good spray of it up over the dashboard and windshield. Still bursting, he just let go of his dick and let it spray wherever it wanted to as he moved around in the seat, watching fabric dampen and beads of his urine trickle down off the dash. 

Kaoru got out and leaned against the side of the car as he watched Kyo come out of the front, holding his piss until he got into the backseat and knelt in Kaoru's seat, letting go all over the passenger seat and the back of the driver's seat. Even once he was done, he nearly couldn't get himself to stop trying. He got a few more dribbles out that mostly soaked into his jeans. Finally, he deflated a bit and looked back at Kaoru. "You guys are seriously buying me a new car?"

"Down payment only," Die spoke up from where he was currently sitting on the trunk of the car. "This thing has tried to die on us three times just coming to get you. It's got the service engine soon light on, and it smelled suspiciously like you were using it for this anyway when we got in."

"That... would not be me. You’re the one who drunkenly wet your pants and my whole passenger seat about a month ago. Don’t blame me just because I didn't clean it up."

"Oh." Die shrugged. "Ah well... whatever. Now you get to use it that way."

Kyo struggled out of the car and Kaoru opened the seat to get into the trunk, pulling out a roll of paper towels and jamming them into console after removing the piss condom between two fingers. He transported that to the trashcan and then came back, using some hand sanitizer as he walked. "Okay... so now that we've got the fucked up part covered..." he smirked, showing he was fine with that, "aren't you supposed to cum on my cock?"

Die tapped the trunk lightly. "Come here." He watched as Kyo approached and then reached out and grabbed the back of his head, staring into his eyes hard for a moment before leaning down and kissing him harshly. His lips ghosted over Kyo's ear as he pulled back. "Just remember how I feel about you, no matter what I say today." With that, he shoved Kyo backwards a bit. "Do as he says."

Kyo stumbled slightly, but caught himself, moving quickly to stand in front of Kaoru, grasping his dick and starting to stroke off. It took him a bit, but he got fully worked up again, to the point that he wasn't even trying to be quiet with his grunts and groans. His hips pushed forward despite him standing up and he nearly toppled over twice in the process.

Kaoru stood there, languidly stroking his length while he watched Kyo. "You're so riled up you're going to burst, aren't you?"

Die pushed out one foot to stop Kyo's backward stumble as the other neared his peak. It was overly obvious how tortured he'd been that he was going at himself like this with both of his lover's there. Normally he'd have been trying to get something from them instead, but right then he was content with any orgasm he was going to get and that was oh-so apparent. 

Kaoru stepped forward, breathing out, "Do it."

Kyo shuddered hard, his free hand flailing for something to grasp, Die reaching out and holding onto it, Kyo squeezing hard as he did his best to steady his cock over Kaoru's. Another grunt and the first splash of his cum landed over Kaoru's knuckles. With a cry, Kyo started to fully unload, thick rivulets of white painting Kaoru's shaft, stringy droplets sliding down his length and dripping to the ground.

No sooner was he done than Kaoru tilted his head toward Die, the guitarist yanking Kyo toward the car and shoving his face down toward his lap. "Suck," he ordered, thus ending up with Kyo bending over, his pants around his thighs and his mouth full of Die's cock.

Kaoru slid up behind Kyo, wiping the shot that had hit his knuckles on the tip of his dick and then spreading Kyo's ass cheeks wide. He flexed and positioned himself, nudging at his entrance a few times before thrusting in. 

Kyo cried out around Die's cock, but he didn't protest in the least, his back arching elegantly as he bobbed his head over the redhead's length. He may have cum, but he was still very much horny, perhaps more so than he had been the whole tour now that he was finally getting some. 

Die leaned back, pillowing his head on his arms and just stretching out there, his gaze mostly on Kyo's mouth around his cock, though every once in a while he looked further back to watch Kaoru pounding into his ass. "Such a fucking slut. Taking two men at the same time. What would your adoring fans say?"

Kyo grunted, tightening around Kaoru's dick, feeling the stretch of his asshole as the other kept plowing into him. It was overly apparent to him that Kaoru had been very horny while he'd been gone given the way the guitarist was humping his ass-end. He popped up off Die's dick and offered, "That I was a filthy slut?" before he plunged back down onto Die's cock, making sure to slurp his way down on it and make enough noise to have been staring in a porn film.

"That's right," Die returned, reaching to pet Kyo's hair. He was in no hurry to cum, knowing he'd get his in a bit, and just enjoying Kyo's mouth despite the fact that he'd been without just as long as Kyo had been.

Kaoru grunted and slammed in once more, stilling as he started to cum, adding his own cum to Kyo's passage before he pulled out and quickly knelt down, spreading Kyo's cheeks and watching as the cum leaked back out of his body, dripping down into his jeans. "Filthy whore." He smacked Kyo's rear end four times in quick succession, leaving behind a red imprint were he'd abused the skin. 

A few more smacks were delivered to the other cheek before Kyo finally choked a bit around Die's cock and the redhead had to yank him up off his dick while he sputtered. 

"Jesus, Die, what'd you do? Shoot down his throat?"

Die released a bright laugh. "Nah... you smacked him hard enough he choked himself." Die lightly ran his thumb over Kyo's lower lip and then tapped his nose. "Okay. Pants off and you're gonna ride me while Kaoru watches."

Kyo backed up a bit and slid off one flip-flop, pushing his pants off that leg and then putting his foot back in the shoe. He repeated the process for the other side and tossed his jeans on the trunk lid.

Die slid off the trunk and moved to the backseat. From the open seat, he reached into the trunk and pulled out a blanket and a few towels. He tossed one towel into each of the front seats and then spread the blanket out over the whole backseat before sliding in and sitting back, one leg in the car, the other out. "Come on."

Eagerly, Kyo came to him and Die turned him around so his ass was facing him. He held his dick steady and guided Kyo down onto him, feeling the warm heat of his tight hole envelop him. "Ah, shit," he breathed out, "I won't last long at this rate. So tight."

"Almost a whole month of no dick will do that," Kyo returned, his voice tight as he began to move on Die's dick, holding onto the doorframe as he bounced on his cock. "Fuck!" He spread his legs a bit more and really began to fuck himself on Die's hard length. "Feels like a fucking log up my asshole, fuck, Die!"

"That's right. Tell me all about it, you fucking bastard. Come on, ride me like there's nothing else you'd rather do!"

Kaoru watched the pair from a bit of a distance, his cock perking up in interest when Kyo started telling Die about how his dick felt inside of him. "Tell him all about what I put in you," he added on.

"He filled me just for you, Die," Kyo panted out. "He put his special load right inside for you to feel. Can you feel it?"

"I do, it's leaking all over me and my cock is slicked up in it. Yours and his alike." Die groaned, bracing himself and grabbing Kyo's hip, holding him still for a moment as he bucked up into him. "My dick is about to add to it. Tell me you want it, you cunt."

"I want it, Die! I want you to cum inside me so I can feel it up in there with mine and Kaoru's! I want to be your slut just like I was his! Use me as a place to shoot!" He couldn't stop the words from coming out, too eager to feel Die lose it after all the taunting, all the time apart, and most of all after he knew his lover had been waiting on him just like he'd been doing. "Fucking please!"

Shuddering, Die shoved up into him twice more and then released a quiet sigh as his length started to twitch as he let out his cum into Kyo's asshole. 

Kyo began to move on him again, wrenching cries from Die as he prolonged his orgasm, working him with his ass clenched tight around his shaft. "Come on, Die, you've done it twice before, come on!" His own cock was weeping again, a long pearlescent string of pre-cum nearly stretching down to the seat from his dick. 

Kaoru finally stepped forward and murmured, "You can cum from this," before kneeling and starting to lick at the tip of Kyo's cock, his tongue flicking over the sensitive head as he reached out to push back Kyo's foreskin.

Die clung to the blanket, desperately straining toward his second orgasm, eyes rolled back in his head as he fell back on the blanket and arched his hips hard upward. 

Kyo rode him for all he was worth, his eyes on what Kaoru was doing to his dick and before he knew it, he was trembling and halting slightly as his ass clenched down hard around Die's cock. With an honest-to-god scream, he came, jizz spraying out of his cock, covering Kaoru's tongue and lips and then the seat below when Kaoru redirected him. The last spurt, Kaoru put his leg in the way and let Kyo spurt it out over the blue denim. He rubbed the head of his cock there and then let him go, backing up. "Get out and turn around, then mount Die again, straddling him."

Die pushed back into the car a bit and Kyo followed him in, settling astride his dick and starting to move again.

Kaoru grabbed the bottle of lube from earlier, covering his dick in it and then pushing his pants lower, putting one knee on the seat, using the other in the floorboard to prop him up as he eased his way behind Kyo. Reaching out, he held him still and poured more lube down the part of Die's cock that was exposed and Kyo's asshole. He let them fuck again for a few moments and then stopped them again, sliding his dick along Kyo's crack and over Die's dick before murmuring, "Fuck him and make him cum quick. Then stay on his dick after."

Kyo did as he was told, the car protesting as he really went for it, the sound of wet fucking filling the air and the scent of sex and piss heavy in the car. It didn't take long this time before Die was arching and gasping, his balls tightening the last bit. 

Kaoru reached out and fondled his sac, then slid his finger through the lube and abruptly pushed it up Die's tight hole, causing the guitarist to stiffen and then let out a strangled cry. "Oh god, please! Put your dick in me, it's all I need, I'll cum, I swear!"

Kaoru laughed softly, shifting down enough to press his lubed up dick against Die's asshole. A few seconds and then he shoved in, breathing out, "Some Dom you are, begging to be fucked," as he did.

The whole situation set Die off like a firecracker. With a cry worthy of Kyo's stage performances, he arched up hard and started to cum, spasming around Kaoru's dick and firing his offering off into Kyo's waiting hole. 

Kaoru fucked him good and hard for a few more seconds and then pulled out, watching as Die's cock started to soften. Once it was mostly slackened, he slid his own dick along it and then started to press himself into Kyo's body right above Die's still-trapped length. "Ah, yeah... that's right, you're going to take us both, baby. Did I forget to tell you that?"

Kyo shivered in their arms, barely holding himself up, his dick once again perking up as he was entered by another hard cock. He knew he'd be exhausted tonight, but he didn't care. Everything was worth it for all that he was being given. In that instant, he was glad he hadn't disobeyed and touched himself in the plane, no matter what he'd been tortured with.

The blunt head of Kaoru's cock finally popped inside Kyo's body and the rest went in smoothly. He settled Kyo back against him and then began to rock his hips. Even though he'd already cum so closely prior to this, he could already feel it building inside him again. It wasn't able to be helped with Die's dick in Kyo's asshole as well, making it the tightest it had ever been and giving him something semi-hard to slide against. "You both feel great," he complimented as he moved. "Perfect fuck-hole for my dick."

'That's right," Kyo returned, sounding nearly out of breath, "just a fuck-hole. Use me for what I am. For your own pleasure, Master."

Die, for his part, lay there, enjoying the feeling despite it nearly being too much after he'd cum twice so quickly. But the way both Kaoru and Kyo were responding to it made it all more than worth it. 

Kaoru began moving quicker, his hips slapping against Kyo's ass, his balls slightly wacking Die's cock as he moved. And then he pulled out abruptly. "Fuck him hard and quick for a minute, Die. You're nearly all the way hard again and I want to feel your dick like that against mine."

Die was fast to obey, grabbing Kyo's hips and fucking up into him quickly as he kept Kyo still. Pleasure flooded back over him and he threw back his head and moaned. "Oh god why do you do this to me?"

"Stop," Kaoru murmured and Die did as he was told, sinking back down against the seat. "Pull out." When Die had, Kaoru pushed Kyo down a bit and pushed into his asshole, fucking him harshly until he was sure he was about to spurt. Pulling out again, he pushed Kyo back down on Die's dick. "Ride him hard."

Kyo did so, starting to bounce on him like he had been earlier. The seat springs creaked and Kyo and Die moaned in unison, the pair surging toward one another, obviously turned on to nearly the same point Kaoru himself was.

Completely at random, Kaoru grabbed Kyo's hips and then shoved his dick back in alongside Die's, causing Kyo to cry out. Die began to hump upward at the same time that Kaoru began thrusting in complete abandon. "We're both gonna lose it, Kyo... are you ready for it?"

Kyo opened his mouth to reply, but never quite got any words out. Instead a thin wail left him as his cock strained and then began to spurt all over Die's shirt. The spasming of his hole was the only trigger Kaoru needed and he started to cum only seconds after Kyo. He let a bit of it go inside Kyo and then pulled out, drenching Die's balls in the rest of it while he rubbed his dick over the guitarist's sac. 

Die fucked Kyo hard enough to probably bruise for a few seconds and then let out a near-snarl. He pulled Kyo up off his dick as he let go, his twitching length spraying cum all over Kyo, himself, and even Kaoru. "Fuck!" he nearly screamed out as he humped the air a few times.

Kyo settled astride him once Die calmed, leaning back into Kaoru's embrace as he closed his eyes. "Can I stay naked for about twenty miles in the passenger seat just for the hell of it."

"Yeah, just remember it's your name if we get pulled over and you're naked in a piss-and-sex-smelling car." Kaoru laughed as he stepped out and grabbed the paper towels again, mopping himself up and then turning to take a small piss on the ground next to the car just to clean his dick out. It wasn't much, but did the job and he shook off and tucked himself way just after.

Kyo emerged and went to sit in the front seat, moving the towel to just mop up the dash and console before he settled in the seat and buckled up.

Die rolled over and backed out of the car, pausing long enough to do the same as Kaoru had before getting his pants settled again and briefly reaching down to grope Kaoru's flaccid dick. "Satisfied? I know I am."

"I am... just wonder if he is."

Die laughed as he headed for the other side of the car. "He will be by twenty miles down the road."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: http://31.media.tumblr.com/99d2b7083ff8274c692e7f89da778fb5/tumblr_mysqkasBJQ1qj14oio1_500.gif  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Hypnotic" by Zella Day

The crowd screamed and cheered in front of him, their energy ramping up further and further as the evening progressed. He could hear the lone wails that stood out above all the rest, the way some of the people at his feet seemed to be nearly having a religious experience off of the high the concert offered to them. Two people from the front row had passed out so far and a third looked on the verge of it. Two people had been hauled out of the pit, bruised and exhausted, barely able to stand from the swift sway and crush of the people in the pit. And yet, the people reaching for him seemed very nearly delirious in their intent, single-minded in the desire to have him notice them, if even for a single second. And oh God, did it feel so fucking good. To be their God for those few minutes as he stood over them and watched, playing his own heart out, pouring all of what he could into the performance. They screamed and his heart sang; they reached for him and his fingers flew over the frets. They fainted and he felt his own high rise just that much more each and every single time. 

He urged them on, standing close enough to let them slide their hands up his legs. He crouched and let a lucky few just a bit further up, over his thighs and then up onto his guitar. One, he let lightly place their hand upon his own as he played, letting them feel how it felt to have him moving like that while they were near. It was a lewd representation of what he was certain he'd be doing later and he was oh so very conscious of it while he performed it. Sinking back, he widened his stance and sank into it, flipping off the crowd and watching them do it in return. A renewed rush slammed through him and he stuck his tongue out, flicking it in a manner that clearly implied one thing and one thing only. He watched the fans scream and he did it again, going crazy with the last few bars of the song, falling to his knees a few seconds later and playing it out hard and fast. 

His moan was lost in the midst of the sounds emanating from his guitar and the crowd. Even as he lost it, pleasure coursing through him, delicate tendrils of lust lapping at him as his pants grew warmer around the head of his prick, he played for all he was worth. It wasn't the first time he'd blown his load on stage and it would surely not be the last. But it was the first time he'd been so damn graphic about it, the first time he derived every bit of satisfaction from it, but lusted after something more as soon as the encore would come around. One more song... just one more and he'd be free to hunt down his precious lover and give him something to grin about as he took the stage just after the break.

It was no small amount of torture over the course of the next six or so minutes as they started and finished the next song. And then Kyo was dropping his microphone to the stage and Die had never in his life shoved his guitar at Kuroo so fast. He bolted off after Kyo, determined to get what he was waiting for, what he needed so dearly. He ran after Kyo so fast that he could have sworn he was nearly taking flight. As he caught up, he simply grasped Kyo's elbow and guided him along the corridor and into the green room, slamming the door and urging Kyo toward the old, worn sofa in the center of the room.

Kyo grunted as Die pushed him against the back, opening his mouth to protest and then shutting it when he realized what was really going on. Die was nearly delirious with lust, the way his hands scrabbled over Kyo's pants, his touches not nearly as calculated as usual. The vocalist simply grasped the back of the couch and perked his ass up in the air a bit more, waiting on Die to do whatever he would to him.

Die yanked his pants down in the back, leaving the front where they were as he leaned over and spit down Kyo's asscrack a few times. His own zipper was unfastened in a matter of seconds, his cock freed just after. After a few good strokes, he pressed his still damp prick against his lover's tight little hole and started to push himself in. "Fuck," he hissed out as he slid deep inside the other.

The vocalist moaned, pushing back against Die until the other was fully seated within him. And then Die began to move, nothing about his thrusts usual. In fact, it was so different that if Kyo closed his eyes, he could imagine it was someone else entirely. The animalistic way Die went after him, the bruising grip of his fingers as he clung to him, the smack of their bodies as they came together. All of it rained down around Kyo, leaving him filled to the brim with a desire he'd long since forgotten. His cock was hard within seconds of Die entering him and now it was straining against the front of his pants. But the way Die had him pinned, he couldn’t reach himself at all.

Die widened his stance, rutting against him, his hands holding tight as he simply strained toward his own orgasm. Sure, he'd already cum once recently, but it had only served to make him desperate. This... this was fulfilling and gloriously dirty. The others could walk in at any second. What if they opened the door just as he was filling Kyo with his load? What if it was a bit before and he just kept going and they watched him work his way up to cumming? And dear God, what if it was Kaoru? Would he feed Kyo his cock and they'd fill him from both ends?

The couch moved a bit forward each time Die thrust now, the guitarist putting power into it that shouldn't have even been possible with his position. And then he was vocalizing his pleasure, a staccato of cries ringing from the walls as he hit that final thread, the part where he held no control over his thrusts, couldn't do a thing except fuck until he was spilling deep inside Kyo's asshole. 

He pulled out right after, reaching around and stroking Kyo off through his underwear. All it took was a few seconds and then Kyo was spurting his load right into the leopard print fabric. Die watched it dribble down, a smirk on his lips.

Pulling back, Die grabbed a box of tissues and yanked a few free, mopping up his own dick and the mess he'd made in the front of his underwear. There weren't stains on his pants, so he didn't bother with those, simply tucking himself back in and zipping up. The tissues landed in the trash bin just as he murmured, "You aren't allowed to wipe any of that up. Leave it all and go back out on stage with it that way."

He goosed Kyo's ass hard and headed for the door. "Might want to put your pants back on before I open this door." He could hear the sound of boots down the corridor. "They're looking for us." With that, he open the door and stepped out, giving Kaoru a very pointed look, one that still smoldered with his lust as he passed him by. "Score," he mouthed out to Kaoru, a smirk tugging at his lips as he sauntered back toward the stage.

The encore was nearly torture for Kaoru, the guitarist knowing exactly what had happened with the way Die had looked at him. He'd heard the way his playing had become frenzied just a song before they'd left the stage and he wasn't stupid. He knew the feeling, knew the rush. And he knew how damn good it felt to cum just after that rush as well. He found himself pressing his hips against his own guitar, his cock swelling behind the instrument. By the time they were done, he was nearly embarrassed to take off his guitar in front of all of these people. But he did it anyway, even getting up on Kyo's crate, riling the crowd up and then tossing the whole handful of picks in at once, laughing as he hopped down. He caught Die's arm as he passed him and leaned in long enough to hiss out, "My turn," before he made his way off stage.

Die did his share of tossing out picks and dumping water on the loyal people he recognized in the front few rows. And then he was done, following after Kaoru and Kyo, his lust set to a low burn, deep in his abdomen. 

By the time he found where Kaoru and Kyo and gone, he ended up walking in on a very lovely display if he did say so himself. Kyo was on his knees, Kaoru's dick in his mouth. The guitarist looked like he was having the time of his life, his hand on the back of Kyo's head, pushing him down against his cock with every forward thrust that he made. Kyo held still, letting Kaoru do the work, the look on his face patient. One might have thought he was bored except that the tent in the front of his pants made it obvious he was quite aroused.

Die closed the door and leaned back against it, watching as Kaoru's thrusts grew quicker, his own prick twitching with interest. He kept licking his lips and after a few seconds, he came to the realization that he wanted to one day have his mouth fucked like that. But not today... no today, he was going to give Kyo every single bit of his wish of being a hole to fuck, cum dumpster, splooge bucket. They'd drown him in their fluids and bring him back only to use him again.

A shudder ripped through him just as Kaoru grunted and stopped moving, his face twisting in a mask of pleasure. Kyo choked a little and Die smirked. "The others are coming right behind me," he breathed out.

Kaoru pulled back, tucking himself away and doing up his pants. "Your place tonight. No after parties. We're making our own."

Kyo stumbled to his feet and managed to wipe his mouth just before Die had to move because the door was opening. Die flopped back against the wall and reached down to grab himself, not caring who saw right then. He let out a rough laugh and released himself, pushing away from the wall, catching Toshiya's eyes as the bassist raised his eyebrows at him. He just grinned at him and then meandered off.

Nearly two hours stood between that moment and their arrival at Kyo's home. The trio seemed to inherently know what they were supposed to do, all three ditching their bags, jackets, and shoes and then trudging off toward the shower. Kyo's shower was big enough that the three of them managed to fit inside quite easily and Die found himself thankful for that. With a few glances, he and Kaoru had come to a quiet arrangement, both grasping Kyo and pulling him into the shower before he could use the restroom.

Die tugged Kyo back against him, sliding his hands down to the other's dick and palming the whole thing, the head peeking out between his index and middle finger. "Now piss," he murmured in Kyo's ear. 

The vocalist began to go nearly instantly, a groan of relief sliding through him as he relieved himself all over the shower floor and once Kaoru moved, over his thigh and leg. Die chuckled as he felt Kyo's cock hardening in his grasp. "Oh yeah, he's getting off on it alright. I think he likes pissing on you, Kaoru." Another groan became affirmation and Die shifted his hips forward, using his other hand to shift his cock so that the head was pushed against Kyo's tight hole. "Beg for it, bitch."

Kyo whined and canted his hips as he spurted out the last few hot sprays of piss over Kaoru and the tiles. As soon as he was empty, his dick began to swell without reserve, hardening quicker than he could remember managing since he was a teenager. "Please, Die, give it to me." When he was pinched lightly by Die's now meandering hand, he whimpered and breathed out, "Please, oh god, please!"

"Please what?"

"Use me as your toilet," Kyo hissed out. "Cum on me, piss on me. All of it."

"That's better." Die widened his stance a bit and then sank into it, relaxing as he started to urinate. It splashed against Kyo's hole and rained down on the tiles beneath them as he emptied his bladder. 

Kaoru gestured and Die stopped, his hands transferring to Kyo's shoulders, pushing him down to his knees. Kaoru moved to right in front of him and smirked down at him for a few seconds before he started to piss, the sharp hiss of it as it left him the only giveaway as to what he was doing before it was being done. Warmth splattered over Kyo's chest and neck, raining down off of him and rushing down the tiles toward the drain. 

Die took one step forward and aimed his dick upward, letting the rest of his own literally rain down over Kyo. Once he was done, he stepped back, watching Kyo fist his own cock, the slick sound of it echoing in the enclosed space. "Being used, it really does get you off, doesn't it?" He wasn't even entirely convinced it had anything to do with the piss at this point. 

"Yes," Kyo breathed out, letting go of his dick and then tacking on, "What do you want me to do?"

Kaoru finished and turned on the shower, stepping aside and letting the ice cold water splash over Kyo, leaving the vocalist scrambling and sputtering. Die caught hold of his hair and held him in place, watching as his nipples hardened, his erection surprisingly staying strong.

With a grunt, Kaoru adjusted the temperature and finally got it to a much warmer state. He grinned as he moved back in the way and watched Kyo slick water off of his face, the shorter man glowering at him. "Got something to say to me?"

Kyo shook his head, pursing his lips and just continuing to stare up at him. 

"Okay, my precious fuckhole. Wash us both and excite us. Do your very best and you'll be rewarded. Skimp and it's torture for you, in all the worst ways you don't want."

Die could see the spark of curiosity filter through Kyo's gaze and he grunted out. "Ever heard of lackluster fucking? Pushing a rope? Oh yeah, that's the idea if you don't do your best."

Kyo looked vaguely horrified and then reached for the loofa, quickly lathering it up with a bar of lovely smelling soap. Within seconds, he was washing Die, tending to details and then switching to Kaoru while he let Die sort of soak in the soap. Switching off, he took the sprayer down and moved back to Die, wetting his hair and quietly asking if he'd put in the shampoo, Die agreeable to this since his eyes were super sensitive to soap and water in them. He lathered up and Kyo carefully began to rinse him free of soap suds, his hands everywhere, mouth occasionally worshiping some part of Die as he moved along. When he got to his dick, he used the sprayer about two inches higher, letting the water sluice down over his cock and balls as he washed him clean with his hand, teasing Die into arousal while he was at it. He turned him around and Die tilted his head back, Kyo rinsing off the shampoo and then working his way down once again. Die put in conditioner while Kyo carefully cleaned Die's ass. 

Die groaned as Kyo's tongue flicked over his asshole, the vocalist completely abandoning all else for a bit to simply shove his face between his ass cheeks and go to town on his tight bud. Die's cock was straining by the time Kyo relented. Some part of him wanted to be fucked so desperately it hurt, but the other part was uncertain since he was supposed to be keeping up the Dom idea while he was here.

Once Kyo rinsed the conditioner from him and moved to quickly wash off the soap he'd managed to get himself soaped up with, he moved toward Kaoru. But Kaoru traded places with him and reached to pull Die close, his lips against his ear. "You can order him to fuck you, you know. Top from the bottom if that's what you want. It's not against the rules or something."

Releasing him, Kaoru turned his attention on Kyo, waiting as Kyo began to lather him up just as he had Die. But when he began washing him off, he went after completely different spots. He licked lightly over Kaoru's underarm, nipping the flesh down his side, avoiding his nipples completely. He touched his cock differently as he washed him clean, Kaoru rising to the occasion eagerly. And when it came time to wash his backside, Kyo used two fingers and the sprayer, spending as little time as possible on it, though he seemed to pay special care to Kaoru's taint instead, ensuring it was entirely clean before finishing up and getting up again to work on the other's hair. He hadn't asked him to tend to it as he had Die, another obvious consideration.

Die soaped up his hands, lathering up Kyo's back, cleaning his rear end very well. He shampooed and conditioned Kyo's hair as Kyo worked on Kaoru's, working the tangles from the curls. Once he'd rinsed him off, he snuck the lube from behind the shampoo and slathered his cock in it. Without any real warning, he pulled Kyo back and held his cock as he pushed it into the vocalist's body. Even as Kyo finished up on Kaoru's hair, Die was lightly humping him, trying not to be overly obvious that he was fucking Kyo, seeing how long he could hide it from Kaoru.

They finally finished up and Kaoru turned around, Die still only lightly rolling his hips, watching Kaoru. The other guitarist smirked at him and then chuckled. "Sneaky shit." He turned off the water and moved the shower curtain. "Get him hard off of it then." Reaching for the towels, he first dried himself off and then grabbed another and began to dry Kyo off, even with Die fucking him from behind. He knelt down and lifted Kyo's balls, watching Die's cock enter him as the guitarist grew more frantic with his movements. His own prick responded then, hardening once again as he watched the show. "I've always liked close-ups, where you can see the exact union," he offered by way of explanation, gently drying Kyo's sac and then his thighs and lower legs.

Slipping the towel between them, he managed to get both Die and Kyo dry. Then he moved on to drying off Die, intentionally leaning into him, his cock sliding along his crack as he dried Die's hair, the younger man's fucking becoming more and more frantic as they continued.

Die took a handful of Kyo's hair and growled out, "I'm next. Fuck me. And you best do it fucking right."

Kyo grunted, his hand resting on Die's in his hair, biting his lower lip. "Yes, Sir."

With two more thrusts, Die pulled out and watched as one shot of cum splattered the floor. He hadn't quite orgasmed, but his body had forced out the spurt anyway. He knew how to keep this up all night and he damn well would if he could. "Bedroom. Now."

He stepped out of the shower onto the bathmat, making sure his feet were dry before he padded off toward the bedroom. Once there, he easily slid onto the edge of the bed, spreading his legs and sinking back so that his butt would be on perfect level with Kyo. When Kyo came in, Die growled out, "Faster."

Kyo rushed to get the lube and then frantically dug around for a condom. Once he came up with it and got back to Die, the guitarist reached behind him and grabbed the condom, tossing it across the room. "Not today, sweetheart."

Kaoru settled on the bed in front of Die, laying down crossways on the bed, just watching the pair. Once Kyo was lubed up and had prepped Die at least a bit, Kaoru spoke up. "Fuck him right or you won't get so much as a hint of my dick tonight. If you can't make him cum without laying a single hand on his prick, I won't let you cum. And if he's not writhing on the bed, you're not doing it right."

Kyo thrust in a second later, pushing a surprised cry from Die's lips, leaving Kaoru smirking at them. Kyo began to pound into him, his movements speaking of built up lust and desperate pleasure. Skin slapped against skin and Die found himself gripping hard on the bedspread, gritting his teeth to keep from begging for more. He shot Kaoru a look that clearly told of how hard it was for him to keep up the act while he was so close to crumbling to Kyo's every whim.

Behind him, Kyo kept up his pace, his moans floating through the air as he sank into Die's ass again and again. 

Before long, Die was trembling, his cock flexing harshly, straining out from his body as he was taken so completely. Kyo's hand slid over the curve of his back and that was it, all of the pressure snapping, releasing, as he breathed out a relieved sigh. Cum spurted across the bedspread beneath him, his dick twitching as it released. 

Kyo took him for a few more seconds and then pulled out, stepping back and standing there, looking a bit afraid. Even when Die rolled over and peered up at him, the guitarist could see why the other looked so on edge. He was nearly about to cum and knew he wasn't supposed to be.

"Fuck him, Kaoru. I want to him to cum all over my cock." He spread his legs and beckoned Kyo forward. Once the vocalist was standing there, Kaoru got up off the bed and moved behind him. A bit of lube, no bothering with prep, and within moments, Kaoru was fucking Kyo hard and fast from behind. "Oh yeah," Die breathed out, "as fast as you can. I want to feel the warmth of your spray."

Kyo grasped Die's hands and the pair remained relatively still while Kaoru pounded into Kyo's ass. His dick strained, the tip ruddy with his desire. He was so close that he was barely managing not to tremble with the effort of holding it back.

Die licked his lips and then breathed out, "Shoot for me."

Within seconds, Kyo was spurting cum out over Die's dick and thighs, his cock wildly twitching as he fell over the edge. Behind him, Kaoru groaned, pounding into him hard enough to start jarring the bed. And then Kyo was pushed down against Die, his dick against Die's own as Kaoru fucked him with complete abandon. Die held onto Kyo as he was fucked, his fingers sliding down Kyo's sides and then up into his hair as he brought their lips together, kissing him.

The next few minutes were filled with Kaoru fulfilling his needs behind Kyo, using his asshole to do so. And then Die felt the warmth of cum splatter over his balls and he realized Kaoru had pulled out to share his offering. Releasing Kyo, Die smirked up at him and breathed out, "We could fuck you forever." And it was nothing but the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they needed something romantic.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Winter Farewell" by HIZAKI grace project

It had been weeks since Die had honestly done anything with Kyo. The vocalist had gone off with Kaoru for a week with some of his family for a get-away, and while Die had been invited, he had felt like perhaps it wasn't the wisest thing to do given how conservative Kaoru's parents already were. God forbid they find out that there were three of them in the already sordid - in their eyes - relationship. He had no desire to piss off people over something he knew was difficult for even the most accepting people to process. So, for now, he had maintained his distance from such things.

But the full week of Kyo being gone from his life left him feeling empty. By the time Kyo and Kaoru returned, Die had immersed himself so fully into recording that he barely had time to even greet them to their return. He'd finished recording by the end of the following week and things had returned to normal rather abruptly, though it was Kyo who invited Die out on a date for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. 

They'd gone to a little ramen shop that Kyo so adored and spent hours talking and sampling the offerings since Kyo knew the owner and they enjoyed making him things. So they got sample sizes of basically everything on the menu, sharing them and deciding what they liked the best, something delightful and unexpected in a lot of cases. Afterward, they had gone back to Die's place and curled up on the couch, playing a video game until the crack of dawn. They'd simply fallen asleep after that and the following morning, Kyo had had to leave very quickly to go to an interview all the way across town, so he'd basically showered and bailed.

Die spent a few nights out with Kaoru, the pair visiting a few bars or heading over to see Zenji. And Die had taken Kyo to see a new movie he'd been ranting about wanting to see, glad to do something so incredibly normal with him.

Days passed forward and still, Die had not been intimate with either Kaoru or Kyo. It seemed that time was never on their side and he wasn't interested in a quick fuck for the time being. He needed something more fulfilling to his emotions than anything else right then... something closer to what he and Kyo used to do rather than everything kinky and sharing as they had been before Kyo had gone on the trip.

Finally, Die could stand it no longer and he pulled Kyo aside after a joint photo shoot, asking him to take a walk with him around the area before they left. Gravel crunched underfoot and the air hung heavy with rainclouds, threatening to release their burden at any moment. Once they were on their own, away from any prying eyes or ears, Die stopped, pushing his hands into his pockets and staring up into the grey sky. "I need something from you and while I'm loath to actually ask for it... I will." He was quiet for long enough that Kyo touched his arm.

The gesture encouraged him and he lightly pressed the fingers of his other hand over Kyo's for a moment before tucking his hand back away in his pocket. "I need... romance." He nearly blanched and then shook his head, choosing then to look at the single tree off in the distance. "I don't mean a date. I just mean emotionally. I want one night where it's about me and my needs and desires, but in a way that still makes you happy. I know it's selfish, but-"

"It's not." Kyo squeezed his arm and then let go, moving in front of him to force him to look at him. "It's not at all selfish. We've been focusing on me and my needs for so long that it's due time to include your emotions into it. Kaoru gets what he wants, I get what I want. So why should you not as well?"

Die lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "Because it's sort of pointless."

"No it's not. If it's what you want, it's never pointless. You need to stop being so self-sacrificing and actually do what you need. Ask for it, create it, make it happen. This can't work if you're not being open about your parts of it, Die. You know that, right?"

The redhead studied Kyo, dark eyes searching his face before he turned to go back the way they'd come, letting Kyo fall in step with him. "Then make a night about me. I want to be made love to. I want you to not bolt out in the morning and I want it to just be us for a day. Don't get me wrong, I adore Kaoru. I'm perfectly fine with him being with us. I just need... me time, too. He got you for the trip and I guess I just want the same sort of thing for a day. We need to keep ourselves connected."

"It's not wrong to ask for what you want." Kyo's voice was soft, though utterly unrelenting.

"Sometimes I need to remember that."

"Agreed."

Even as they walked back to the others and went through the motions of packing up and leaving, Die could feel the burden lifting from deep within himself. His soul felt eased and he was happier with that than he could even begin to describe with words.

The following evening, when Die opened his door to find Kyo on the other side, a single tiger lily in his hand, Die couldn't help but smile. It had probably taken everything in Kyo to try to be this romantic for him; to be seen in a flower shop picking up even this single stem for him. He accepted it and provided a kiss of thanks before going to put it in water and place it on his coffee table, right where he could keep looking at it for days to come.

He came in to find Kyo had spread out a bottle of wine and a small assortment of cheese cubes, though he was nowhere to be seen. Die settled on the couch anyway, turning off the TV and putting on some background music really low instead. He set out a board game just in case they decided they wanted to play it and popped the cork on the wine, pouring a small amount into Kyo's glass and a full glass for himself, knowing the vocalist wouldn't want too much. 

And then he waited. Eventually Kyo came down the hallway from the back rooms and moved to settle in right next to Die, curling up by his side and leaning into him slightly as he picked up his wine glass. "It's a good night for this, I hope?" he questioned softly.

Smiling, Die nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of Kyo's head. "Yeah, it is." He slid his arm around the smaller man, rubbing his fingers over his bicep and then squeezing a little as he took a sip of wine. "You've been working out more."

Kyo grunted and shifted to flex a little so Die could feel it that way, chuckling when the guitarist nearly groaned as he prodded at Kyo's arm. "All this time I had no idea you had a thing for my arms."

"There is a reason why I like you taking me," Die returned, his voice quiet. He accepted a cheese square from Kyo and popped it into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before he continued. "You're just so powerful when you do it and I guess some part of me gets a thrill off of that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not big on being pushed around or anything... but just the aesthetic of it. You being stronger than me and claiming me. A strong, sturdy touch sort of thing."

"I think I understand." Kyo held out handful of cheeses to Die, all of them different. "The whole spectrum of what I brought."

Die put his wine aside and accepted the cubes, tasting each one in turn, deciding he liked the spicy one and the slightly hard one the best and retrieving a few pieces of each before settling back against the seat. "Thank you for doing this..."

"It shouldn't have to be rare enough for you to thank me for it." Kyo's comment didn't leave room for discussion, the way he said it making it clear it was not to be argued with.

They sat in silence for a while before Die finished off his wine and poured another glass, offering some to Kyo, who declined. By the time he got to the end of the second glass, he was relaxed, actually shifting them so that his feet were on the couch, legs parted enough to let Kyo lean back on his body like a pillow and just holding him around the middle. 

They both dozed on and off like that for a while, Die relaxing more and more as the lazy evening wore onward. Eventually, though, the wine wanted out and Die had to move Kyo in order to get up. He was halfway down the hallway when he paused, one hand on the wall, the other on his belt, and he quietly offered, "You can come watch if you want."

Kyo padded down the hallway and reached for Die, leaning up and kissing him gently on the lips before rubbing his back and slipping past him, toward the bedroom. "Need to get something ready actually. Just meet me in the bedroom when you're done." He shot a smile in Die's direction and then moved off.

Die made quick work of using the restroom and washing up, making sure he used a few wet wipes on everything downstairs just in case before he left the bathroom. He pushed the bedroom door open to find Kyo, shirtless, his pants unfastened, doing pushups on his bedroom floor. Interested, Die slipped inside and closed the door, leaning back against it as he watched.

Kyo did about fifteen more and then got up, wiping his hands on his pants and turning to Die, a small smirk on his lips. "Come here."

Doing as he was told, Die moved to stand in front of Kyo, letting the vocalist unbutton his shirt and remove it, watching as his belt was unfastened and his phone taken from his pocket and turned off before it was returned. Kyo's fingers removed his pants and underwear, leaving him bared to the air. He wasn't hard just yet, but he could feel arousal starting to boil in the pit of his stomach, knowing what was going to happen.

"Touch me, that wasn't me working out for my own health, darling."

The affectionate nickname shot straight to Die's heart and he reached out, caressing first Kyo's arms and then across his pecks and down to his abdominal muscles. He pulled Kyo close by the opened flaps of his pants, crushing him against him as he grabbed his ass and leaned down to claim his lips. For the next few minutes, Die simply gave in to every urge he had in exploring Kyo's body. His hands roamed over expanses of flesh he normally wouldn't have thought to touch, his lips burning a hot path over his skin. By the time he had Kyo naked, he was nearly panting with arousal, his dick straining between his legs and his nipples on full alert. 

Kyo guided Die to the bed, gently easing him down onto the sheets, the comforter moved carefully out of the way so they wouldn't get it dirty.

As Die's back hit the sheets, he felt everything shifting inside of him. He'd clung to being the dominant one for so long it was a sincere relief to finally let it go. He slid his arms over his head, one hand holding the wrist of the other arm as he stretched out beneath Kyo, back arching briefly and then settling.

"Look at you," Kyo murmured. "So gorgeous and just waiting on me." He leaned down and licked over one of Die's nipples, causing the guitarist's hips to jerk.

They settled and Kyo gently spread Die's legs, working his way down his lover's body from his left nipple. He paused at his hip, licking over the flesh there and then sucking lightly until he'd left a slightly discolored patch on his skin before he moved on. His fingers roamed Die's legs, stroking his thighs and teasing lightly behind his kneecaps as his mouth found and worshiped the redhead's cock. 

Die's hips canted upward, his eyelids fluttering shut as Kyo went down on him, licking and sucking, running his teeth gently over the head and then playing over his foreskin before going back to licking at him as his fingers found and kneaded at Die's balls. 

The redhead was convinced he was going to lose it when Kyo finally relented, moving away from his cock and instead tending some of the attention to his inner thighs and his hips. Kyo pulled his legs up and gently eased them back, his hands on his thighs as he kept him there, leaning down and sliding the flat of his tongue over Die's asshole. Die cried out, his hands grabbing at the pillow under his head and digging into it as Kyo lapped at him, swirling his tongue and then just licking straight on for a few minutes at a time.

Die's head pushed hard into the pillow, his breath coming in harsh pants as he stared wide-eyed up at the ceiling, realizing how much he'd missed this sort of thing and just how turned on he was right then. For a few seconds, he forgot to even breathe, and then his orgasm was slamming into him without warning, his cock spurting hot cum all over his abdomen and chest as he cried out a strained version of Kyo's name.

Kyo kept licking at Die's hole all the way through his orgasm, spearing his tongue in a few times and then pulling back. Easing Die onto the bed, he quickly lubed up his cock and moved over Die, gently manipulating the guitarist across his lap and getting him to the right height before he began to ease himself in.

A shudder ripped through Die as Kyo slid into his body, his cock giving a confused sort of twitch, wondering why he was still being stimulated after cumming in such a lovely way already. But he just grasped the pillow, waiting on Kyo to start pounding into him, pleasure flushing his body pleasantly. 

Much to his surprise, Kyo just eased himself down over him and then began to lightly rock his hips rather than full-on thrusting. One arm curled around Die and the other held lightly onto the back of his thigh, keeping him close and angled correctly as they rocked. Their lips found one another and Kyo began a slow, sensual dance of their tongues which Die readily followed.

It took a while before Die actually realized that Kyo was steadily thrusting into him, something about the way they were kissing one another distracting from the ramp up that had happened at some point. He smiled against Kyo's lips, pleased to find that his own body was reacting to their actions, but that his mind had been entirely focused on the emotion of it all. That was what he'd been aiming for, what he'd needed, and it was freeing to know that it was actually happening. 

They moved with one another for a time that seemed to nearly stretch out into eternity before Die finally arched toward Kyo, pushing Kyo's length into him a bit more abruptly and panted out, "Faster."

Kyo spread his legs a bit more and shifted his knees back, letting gravity do the work of plunging him down into Die and his muscles pull him back up time and again. They separated and met over and over, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room as excitement took hold over romance, drawing them both into the web that would propel them over the edge of the cliff.

Die reached between them and stroked himself eagerly, his chest flushed with his arousal as he clung to his pillow with his free hand, turning his head and breathing out his moans into it with abandon. They ramped up quickly, their combined desire fueling the fire until Kyo was plunging into him and groaning, Die's hand moving so quickly it was near a blur.

Die's breath hitched and a strangled moan released, Kyo pounding into him faster in those last moments, desperate to catch up as Die's body started to spasm, his hand milking his release from his cock. Seconds ticked by, Kyo working furiously over Die, and then he released a moan that was purely porn, his thrusts stopping as he began to fill Die with his own seed.

It wasn't until he was sure he was empty that he relented and eased himself down over Die, resting his forehead against Die's own and just resting there over him that he stopped cumming. He offered Die a small smile and breathed out, "I've not cum that much in years."

"It was perfect," Die returned, letting himself relax against the bed and close his eyes. "I don't even want to move..."

"Then don't." Kyo lightly kissed Die's cheek and then shifted to pull out and wipe off Die's abdomen with a corner of the sheet. He slid down beside him, draping one leg over him and pressing close before pulling the covers over both of them and snuggling up to the taller man. "Just stay here with me all night."

For the first time in months, Die felt himself already drifting off toward sleep. He clutched Kyo's hand in his own, squeezing it lightly as he whispered out, "This... this is what I need. And not just once in a blue moon. I need you in my bed and as a solid piece of my life like this."

Kyo pressed a kiss to Die's temple, breathing out, "I think we can manage that." Tomorrow they'd discuss time division and everything else with Kaoru. But tonight... tonight, they'd sleep in one another's arms, swaying on the bliss of their actions and the heat of one another's bodies to warm the cold night air.


	12. Chapter 12

Die's eyes flicked across the table, watching as Kaoru added yet more soy sauce to his soup. Rolling his eyes, he reached and took the bottle from the guitarist's grasp and set it aside. "Salt, buddy..."

Kaoru looked up at Die, the corner of his lips twitching with the smirk he was trying to hold back. "What, are you my mother now?"

"Yeah, yeah, mama Die." The redhead snorted as he shoved the soy sauce container all the way against the wall and furthest from Kaoru's reach. "You know you like it."

The drawn-out snort of laughter that came from Kaoru in the next moment had Die grinning, though nearly choking on his own soup. He pushed the bowl back and shook his head. "Okay, so the soup isn't that great, I admit. I need to stop fucking with recipes and just make them. But did you have to make me choke on it?" The tone of his voice was amused, obviously finding the situation hilarious rather than annoying.

Kaoru chuckled and picked up his bowl, downing the rest of his soup in a few quick gulps before putting the bowl down. "Not good, but nutritious at least." He shrugged and then leaned back in his seat. He glanced toward the hallway and made a face. "Think he's ever gonna finish?"

Die turned his head to glance down the hallway, shrugging and then looking back at Kaoru. "Who knows." He let a few more seconds pass and then put down his spoon, reaching to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, straightening it and then pushing part of it back behind his belt buckle, the slightest tremor going through his hand as nerves prodded at him. After a few seconds, he finally just let out the whole point of the three of them being in the same place, despite Kyo being in another room. "Kyo and I were talking and we think maybe, for a little while, it might benefit us to have a sort of schedule? Something to depend on with each of us." The instant it was out of his mouth, he felt like he'd just kicked a puppy and his eyes snapped back up to Kaoru's face, fear painting his features, his heart pounding in his chest. "O-or not. Just maybe something to think about, not urgent, nothing we need to de-"

"Die," Kaoru's patient voice cut through his rambling, forcing him to stop for a moment. "Breathe." The older man shifted forward and placed his hands on the table top, leaning on his forearms and regarding Die carefully. Once Die stopped looking like he wanted to bolt, Kaoru continued. "Okay, so... schedules. Like days we each have standing plans?"

Die fidgeted a bit and then nodded. "Yeah." He didn't say anything else, somewhat clammed up now despite the fact that this wasn't normally who he was at all. But asking for more time with Kyo made him feel like an asshole and he wasn't quite sure how to react to anything while feeling such a way.

Kaoru bobbed his head a few times in understanding. "I like having Sunday and Monday to myself, actually." He flicked a glance behind Die and smiled a little. "Welcome to the land of the living again."

Kyo turned a chair around and settled astride it, leaning heavily on the back. He wasn't feeling all that well and it was hard for him to even show up like this, but he had made the effort for both Die and Kaoru, knowing what this discussion meant and that he had to be a part of it. "I like Wednesdays to myself. All alone so I can just do whatever I want," he offered from behind his mask, still ducking his head as he coughed.

Die reached to run his hand over Kyo's back in a comforting manner, just keeping up the motion of making circles on his back long after Kyo stopped coughing. "I like having Fridays to do what I want. My friends usually want to see me then and I know neither of you like the bar scene in the same way I do."

Kaoru reached for a pad of paper Die kept on the table and pulled a pen from his pocket. He scratched down the days of the week and then their names with a star next to them on the days they wanted to be on their own. "That's the easy part out of the way, the part no one feels weird about, obviously." He chuckled. "I'm just going to come out and make clear here that I don't find this to be a bad idea. Schedules are easier to work around and can be modified if something changes. And obviously, if someone's sick - he glanced at Kyo pointedly - or whatever, then we modify. But having a rough guide is never bad and given our personalities, I think we may be better off this way."

With a sigh, Die looked like all the tenseness eased out of him as he slid back in his chair, finally stopping rubbing Kyo's back. "If it's okay with Kyo, I'd like to have Sunday with him and if it's okay with you both," he glanced between them, "I'd like Saturday to be all of us day."

Kyo coughed again and then muttered out, "Monday and Tuesday can be free days and Thursday I'm with Kaoru."

"And sometimes, on Wednesday, maybe Die and I can visit old friends or do things we used to as friends, hmm?"

Die perked up, looking hopeful at that idea. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good, good," Kaoru wrote down the rest of it and then peeled off the paper, sticking it to the wall and shoving the notepad back where it had been. "I think we can deal with this as a rough schedule. Everyone okay with this?"

Kyo held up a finger and then sneezed. He groaned a second later and got up, bolting down the hallway, back toward Die's bathroom.

Die made a face and sighed. "God help whoever gave him this, he's going to kill them."

"Agreed." Kaoru studied the schedule again and then nodded. "Is that good enough for you, honestly? I understand if you need more time with him, you know. I mean, I took a whole vacation with him and you just got left alone here."

"I chose to stay, you know." Die crosses his arms lightly over his stomach, studying Kaoru over the table.

"I am aware." Kaoru leaned forward again, studying Die carefully. "And you are aware I can read you like a book, right?"

Die sighed and then shook his head a little. "It's not like I can't see if he wants to be around me on free days, just like you can and he can ask us. I don't think planning every detail is going to help. I just... I don't know, I wanted to know for sure that there's one night I know I can sleep soundly with him next to me. That's all. One night I can depend on, something consistent each week. Maybe that's selfish or strange, but I have a need for consistency in my life, I always have, and for a while I had it. Then I didn't and I've just felt like I'm battling everything trying to find that in other aspects of my life. But that's not where I needed it." Looking up at Kaoru, he pursed his lips a little and then blew out a soft huff of breath. "It sounds like I'm being a jerk, but I'm really not trying to be."

"It doesn’t sound that way at all." Kaoru looked worriedly down the hall as he heard Kyo's strangled coughing go on for a long stretch of time before it stopped. "I'm glad you brought it up. You have to stop putting yourself behind on all of this, Die." He looked back at the guitarist. "To be honest, you're the saint here. And saints don't get screwed..." his face slowly morphed into a grin, "unless they ask for it."

Die choked out a laugh and then pulled one leg up on his chair, leaning against it, arms draped over it. He just made a small sound of acquiescence, not really wanting to talk about such things. How it all came to be was of little consequence now that they were all in this relationship and things had become a bit straighter in the end. Kyo's phone started to go off on the table, the sound of the vocalist's own voice coming from the ringtone and Die nearly abandoned breathing in favor of laughing. "Tell me you did that to him, please tell me you did it."

Kaoru chuckled. "All me. I changed the tone for all of the members of Sukekiyo to that." He smirked. "I changed ours, too, and surprisingly he hasn't fixed any of it yet."

"Narcissistic bastard."

Kyo had just stepped into the room for the last bit of their comments and he flicked Die's ear before picking up his phone and moving to call back the number that had called him. "I heard that, asshole." He coughed again and then headed out of the room to take his call.

Die smiled, hiding most of it behind his hand until Kyo left and then just blatantly grinned at Kaoru. "Worth it."

"Every moment," Kaoru returned, laughing as he got up to start picking up dishes for Die.


	13. Chapter 13

Die shifted in his seat, the vinyl surface of the booth pulling across his leather jacket and making a distinctive sound as he shifted around. His eyes flicked up to the two men seated across from him, watching how they leaned closer to one another in a way that he was sure was subtle to those outside of the know, but wasn't at all to him. He smirked a little and re-crossed his legs, leaning forward on the table and sighing. What a long day... and a long night ahead, to boot. Kaoru had been tied up in work for most of the past two weeks and Kyo had been flitting between interviews and radio shows for Sukekiyo like crazy. That left Die drifting somewhere between, not quite involved in either of the two activities since Kaoru's angle on things was as band leader, not as band member, and obviously Die had nothing to do with Kyo's other band.

But, he'd found things to do. He'd finally replaced the leaky fridge in his apartment and repainted the one living room wall he'd always desired to have a different color than the others. The whole place seemed cozier now and he'd found something entirely pleasant about just existing for the time he'd been alone.

Now, though, they were all finally together for the evening, and he found himself wondering if, perhaps, he should just let Kyo and Kaoru do their thing and he just go home. Their glances seemed to be built for one another and their conversation had danced around the topics they really wanted to discuss. From his position, Die could clearly see the desire to give in written completely across Kaoru's features. He was craving Kyo in a way that was entirely more Dominant than Die had seen him look in a long time. And Kyo... well, he certainly wasn't helping the situation, to say the least.

Once Die finished his burger, he pushed the plate back and flipped out enough money to cover his portion of the bill on the table. Stuffing his wallet back into his pocket, he picked up his phone and started to shift out of the booth.

Kyo's fingers closed over his hand and he glanced up at him, lips parting ever so slightly in preparation to defend his decision to leave. But the words died on his lips at how distraught Kyo looked; fear lacing through his eyes and the little crease between his eyes that seemed to only appear when he was lacking sincere understanding of a situation. Everything within Die just wanted to wipe all of that away for him, create something far easier for him to deal with. Finally, Kyo let go of his hand and retreated in on himself, the wounded look fading, replacing itself with resignation.

Die breathed out a small sigh and then looked toward Kaoru, confusion on his own face, clear as day.

"We don't want you to leave," Kaoru informed him quietly. "If you'd... keep us company tonight, we'd appreciate that."

The formality of the statement, the way Kaoru spoke to him, told Die all he needed to know. They'd already entered their scene before tonight had ever begun and Kyo's behavior was a part of the directive of it. Die just wasn't privy to the details and Kyo had been directing his attention to his Master for the evening for that reason... but had also been unable to let Die go without doing something to keep him there.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Die just shook his head a little. "A little warning would be nice next time, please." He gave a helpless sort of gesture and then stood up. "Whose place?"

"Kyo's," Kaoru responded.

"An hour okay for timing? And I'll meet you there?" Truth was, he needed to crawl out of his own headspace for this one. Maybe it was easy for them to get into their roles so quickly, but he needed more time to sort out what he'd desired and what reality was at the moment and come out the other side without any bitterness or resentment from it. His eyes flicked to Kyo when Kaoru said nothing and found the vocalist giving him the most strained and upset look. He opened his mouth and in that instant, Die knew Kyo was about to utter his safe word just to speak to Die candidly. And he didn't want that... didn't want to mess up their scene for his own sake, so he held up his hand and breathed out, "Don't... just don't, please. I just need a little bit, that's all."

But Kyo did it anyway, barely uttering the phrase that served as their safe word before he was up from the booth and had ahold of Die's belt loop, tugging him around the corner as quickly as he could and then down the hallway to the tiny bathroom. Once inside, he closed and locked the door, leaning back against it and then wilting slightly. "I'm so sorry, Die... I was being selfish and not even thinking about how it might look. But I need you there. I need you to see me how he's going to have me."

Die studied him for a moment and then leaned his hip against the counter, lightly crossing his arms over his midsection. "And don't take this wrong, but after a dinner in which I had maybe three things said to me and a few weeks of not seeing you except in passing, I need to get my head in the right place for this. I wish I could just slip into it like you and he can, but I'm not... tuned that way." He offered a small shrug. "I just need that time to switch myself over." Not to mention get himself out of the obvious pity party that he was throwing in his mind.

"I'm not explaining myself well enough... you don't need to get out of your current headspace, Die." Kyo crossed the room to him and placed his hands on Die's chest, lightly resting them there. "I adore you for _you_ , not for how you can resemble Kaoru." His voice dipped, quiet in the small room. "I didn't fall for you because you were him... I fell for you because you're you and the most unique personality I've ever known. And I need the affection and tenderness just as much as I need to domination and hard edges. Ever since we've all three come together, you've been pulling back, more and more. Every time you want something, you don't tell me, you just expect me to know. Sometimes I do, but most of the time I'm clueless as shit."

Kyo's fingers curled in Die's shirt as he leaned in to rest his head against Die's chest, his head just under his chin. "Stop shoving away your needs, because those are also my needs and that's why we've worked so well together for so long. I'm not just talking sexually, either. I've watched you, night after night, look at me like you're going to ask me to come just spend the night at your place and then not do it. I've felt you start to give in to what you desire and then pull it all back. And three times now, I've gotten half invitations that turn into you telling me you have other plans. For the love of all that is holy, think about yourself in this, too." Kyo pulled back to look Die dead in the eyes. "Stop throwing yourself out of this and get with the program. For this to work, we all need to be present, accounted for, and asking for what we need."

Die's hand came to rest on Kyo's shoulder as he listened to him. When he finally stopped talking, he pursed his lips ever so slightly, taking in a deep breath and then sighing it out. "Look... I'm not trying to be difficult. I just know that I can't always have everything I want, so I'm trying to make that easier on all of us by not making anyone but me say no. Someone has to bend and-"

"And it doesn't always have to be you, for fuck's sake!" Kyo yanked on his shirt, glowering up at him now. "Fucking shit, Die! This is not all yours to bear and don't you dare make it be. I don't know how much clearer to be than this. I _want_ your affectionate ways. I _want_ to be dated and courted and taken to nice places and do nice things. I _want_ to be made love to. And conversely, I _want_ to be fucked senseless and dominated and used. I _want_ to have some nights where I just lay in a bed next to someone that doesn't want to cuddle. But some nights I _do_ want to have someone wrapped around me and feel warm and protected. And sometimes, I just want attention, damn it. I need you both! Not half of one person or another."

Die swallowed hard and then finally let out what he hadn't been saying this entire time. "I don’t know how to ask for what _I_ want. I know how to bend to other's wills to make them happy. I know how to go along with things and let them be what they are. But what's eating me up inside is that I want things, too, and I feel like sometimes I'm not getting them. But I know it's all on me, because I'm also not asking for them." He lightly squeezed Kyo's shoulder. "I just don't know how to ask for them because it's really fucking awkward to ask someone to love you."

Kyo's mouth hung open for a second before he breathed out, "You don't have to ask that. I already do."

Untangling himself from Kyo's grasp, Die took a step back and gave Kyo a sincerely wounded look. "Then don't make me have to beg for the things it's always been perfectly clear I want. I'm not comfortable telling you to come spend the night every single time - sometimes sure, but not every time - or that I'd like, just once, to not have to ask for the awkward parts of things in bed. I'd like to not always have to be the one to initiate the dates... and I'd really _really_ like to be warned that I'm going to feel like a third wheel for an entire night after not seeing you for near a month." He closed his mouth, looking truly horrified after he'd spoken those words, an overwhelming sense of loss and grief creeping up on him.

Kyo was quiet for a moment, just watching Die to make sure he was done before he spoke again. "You said you didn't know how to ask for things... but you just did."

"And it was horridly uncomfortable and rude. I feel like a greedy asshole and, to be honest, I'd give about anything to not be standing here right now."

"But you're right. It shouldn't be all on you to ask for what you need every single time. There should be give and take and, frankly, I've been taking more than I've been giving." Kyo leaned on the counter now that Die had moved beyond his reach again. "You're not entirely in the wrong, here."

"I'm not exactly in the right, either. That was rude of me and I shouldn't have ever said it. Plus, now, we're leaving Kaoru sitting out there alone."

"Let him for a minute... this is important."

"I just... I can't deal with this tonight, okay? I want to be able to. I wanted to spend the night with both of you. But I didn't expect to be the voyeur on the Kaoru and Kyo show all night. If I'd been warned, maybe it would be better. But right now, I just feel really awkward. I honest to god thought I could stand up and walk off and it'd take both of you at least ten minutes to realize I'd gone. I missed you something awful and I've been lonely as hell... and then neither of you say barely a word to me through the whole meal. It doesn't feel good, straight up. I knew at the very instant I looked at Kaoru when I tried to get up that it was a part of a scene, but I didn't have a clue before that. I just... fuck... warn me next time and if you're going to start off with this after a long time of all of us not seeing each other, then... I don't know... wait until the next day to see me? I'm usually game. I'll usually play along with whatever's going on. But to play, I need to know it's happening to start with."

Kyo stepped in again and this time, reached up and grasped Die's hair at the nape of his neck, leaning up and pressing his lips hard against Die's own, relentless until Die relaxed and breathed out a small groan into their kiss. Backing up just a hair's breadth, Kyo spoke again. "Tell me what you wanted before you arrived tonight."

Die's arms found their own way around Kyo's body, holding onto him tightly. "I wanted to get you alone... have my way with you..." he kissed him again for a few seconds and then pulled back, "and spend the night in _your_ arms for once."

"This is better," Kyo whispered, "you telling me what you want like this. I like it this way." He lightly nipped Die's lower lip. "How would you have had your way with me? Describe it."

"If you're not careful, I'll end up showing you and I don't think that's what your aim is." Die could already feel the heat pooling in his groin, the ache that had steadily been within him for the past week or so growing deeper.

A knock on the door startled them apart and Die gave Kyo a slightly panicked look. How were they supposed to explain this one to whoever was now waiting on the bathroom? Kyo leaned up and whispered, "Kneel in front of the toilet and look ill," before he darted for the door and glanced back to see that Die had done as he'd asked. Opening the door a bit, he rapidly apologized that his friend was quite sick and to forgive them before he started to laugh. "Fuck it, Die. Don't worry about it." He opened the door the rest of the way, revealing Kaoru.

The guitarist stood there, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. "Did you just abandon me at the table to come fuck in a public restroom?"

"We did no such thing." Kyo brushed past Kaoru, intentionally rubbing against him on the way.

Die quickly washed his hands and then came out after him, excusing himself with absolutely no comment, just going straight outside to wait in front of the restaurant for them. He was still embarrassed... a bit upset that he'd caved so easily and come across so needy. But, the truth of it was, he'd been neglecting himself for far too long and that needed to stop.

To be honest, he didn't want to be involved with whatever was going to happen next, but he also didn't want to ruin their obviously carefully-laid plans. Kaoru had needs, too, and Die refused to be the one ruining everyone's plans for his own turmoil. Granted, he'd told Kyo, flat-out, that he couldn't do this. But that didn't mean he wouldn't.

A few minutes passed by and, finally, Kaoru and Kyo both stepped outside, Kaoru lightly touching Die's arm as they walked past, the redhead joining them after a few seconds as they headed toward Kyo's car.

Once safely inside the vehicle, Kaoru quietly offered, "Die, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I didn't even think about it and I really should have given what we'd planned."

Die felt like shrinking in his seat. He was just glad he'd ended up in the backseat, away from the prying eyes of the other two for the time being. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I was just being a jackass and I'm over it."

Kyo let out a quiet snarl from the driver's seat. "We just talked about this. We're still on honesty hour here. Stop with the letting yourself be a fuckin' doormat for a few minutes." He hesitated a second and then hissed out, "Please."

Swallowing, Die turned to look out the window, uncertain what to do with himself at the moment, none of this normal for him. "Yeah... okay."

Kaoru cleared his throat. "We all knew from the beginning that we'd have to be a bit more open about our needs and I know you're usually very reserved about things. But this is not that sort of relationship-"

"I can't just say what I want every time, okay? That's selfish and comes off as hateful and rude," Die interjected, annoyance hedging into his current emotional state.

Kaoru and Kyo glanced at once another and then Kaoru spoke again. "I dunno about Kyo, but I'm also not psychic."

"Stop." Die turned to glower at the seat in front of him, all pretense of being his usual Mr. Nice evaporated. "I know full well that I'm being irrational and stupid over one scene that shouldn't make a goddamned difference. And I know for certain that neither of you really wanted me to snap like this, but fuck it. I didn't like being a third wheel at dinner and I didn't like being ignored. I told Kyo in the bathroom and I'll tell you, now. If you're going to come off the end of a large amount of time since we've seen each other and march right into a scene, I need to fuckin' know. And I need warning. And, frankly, I probably need to not be involved in the actual scene for that one damn time, okay? I'm selfish. I wanted something for me tonight, too. I didn't think I'd have him completely, but I didn't expect to feel like I don't matter. I'm not the only one who fucked up here and I refuse to take all the blame since it keeps getting brought up."

He was trembling slightly with the force of everything pouring out of him. "I tried to leave, to let you two have your night. I tried to explain myself rationally. And now I'm done. Don't force open the doors you don't ever want to see when it comes to me or this is what you get." He took in a few heated breaths, trying to calm himself and stop wanting to punch something, though it really wasn't working. "I need to get out or I'm going to explode in a way I don't want either of you to see. This is not up for discussion." He jabbed a finger toward the sidewalk. "Let me out. Now."

"Die, you're not-"

"Now!" Die's hand went to the door handle and he held onto it, waiting, the furrow between his eyebrows deepening. 

Kyo put on his blinker and moved to the curb. As he was slowing down, he quietly made his own request. "Please answer when I call you in a few hours. Promise me... even if you're still angry. I need to talk to you tonight."

"Fine." Die yanked open the door and got out, slamming it shut behind him and turning to go back down the street the way they'd come. Once he reached the corner, he turned and headed for his own home, his head ducked against the wind that had come up and his eyes faintly watering for perhaps more than one reason.

Half an hour later, he was home, safely inside the confines of his own walls. He didn't even bother to do anything except drop his jacket on the floor in the foyer before he stalked to the spare bedroom, slammed the door behind himself, and picked up the vase nearest the door, hurling it at the far wall and screaming curse words as loud as he dared. He'd had the room built as a home studio, soundproofed within an inch of its life and he was sure no one would hear him... or ever know when he did lose control. Some said that it was the quiet ones, the kindest ones, you had to worry about when it came to being violently angry - and Die was inclined to agree with that. His whole life he'd bottled things up inside, kept himself sweet and outgoing and loveable. And then, like clockwork, once a year, he'd just lose his ever-loving-shit. 

He picked things up and kicked others, letting out a heart-wrenching sound as he grabbed up the comforter and ripped into it, muscles straining as the material gave way beneath his hands. Tears welled up and slid unbidden down his cheeks as he continued his rampage of the room that hadn't been a home studio for a few years now. Letting out a whimper, he slid to the floor at the foot of the bed, clutching the final thing he'd taken his wrath out upon and sat there, doing his best to gasp in air, his eyes closed against the chaos he'd just created.

Everyone had their nasty little secrets... their truth that would have killed someone else to find out. And this was Die's. His hidden temper, the one thing he'd never turned on another human being, but had - more often than not - turned on himself or his own surroundings.

Pressing his forehead to the comforter he'd piled on his knees, he let the silent tears come. Once they'd dried out, he began to calm down, settling himself back and rubbing his palms over his eyes before staring up at the ceiling. _Gods and goddesses, help me. Impart upon me the strength to put all of this away inside me once again. Allow me rationality and peace and a calm, helpful attitude toward whatever may come my way._ He chanted the words to himself again and again until he had stopped trembling and simply felt empty.

Standing up, he began picking up the things he'd thrown about the room, discarding the broken items into the trash bin near the dresser. And, finally, he moved the bed to the far wall, tossing the ripped comforter on top and began clearing out a space for this to become his home studio once again.

A few hours of work took his mind away from his problems and by the time he was done, he had created a space that was half bedroom and half studio, just waiting to be filled with all the rest of his equipment when he got the chance. Leaving the room behind, he went to use the restroom and wash up his face. With that done, he changed his shirt to a simple t-shirt and removed all of his jewelry and then, finally, reached for his boots, feeling just a little bad for not leaving them at the door.

His phone began to ring before his fingers ever touched his laces and he sighed, pulling out the phone and staring at Kyo's name and the mildly inappropriate photo he'd taken for the other's contact information. He answered it at the last second and pressed the phone to his ear. "I'm here..."

"And we're here, too... at your door. Please let us in?"

Die just disconnected the line and got up, going back to the door and opening it, letting them both in and then kneeling to take off his own boots. When he glanced up, Kaoru was watching him in a concerned sort of way and he realized the other knew he was too much of a creature of habit to have willingly done this without a damn good reason. He ducked his head and focused on his boots again, finally getting both of them off and cast to the side since they didn't fit in the shoe caddy.

He led the way into the living room and plopped down on the sofa, stretching out his legs across one other cushion and waiting on the others to get comfortable as well. Kaoru took the armchair to the right of Die and Kyo took a seat on the floor between them, crossing his legs and studying both of them in turn.

Mildly, Die offered, "Apologies for the explosion."

Kaoru snorted, causing Die to look up at him, vague confusion on his face. "That wasn't an explosion."

Kyo's head snapped to stare at Kaoru and then back at Die. "You have no idea... you've never been there for it."

"If giving us the what-for is his explosion then-"

"It's not," Die and Kyo both spoke at nearly the same moment. Kyo quieted and Die continued. "I explode in private, never in public, and never with someone around. But Kyo witnessed it once, on tour. Wrong dressing room at the wrong time, I suppose. And I've never allowed it to happen anywhere outside of my own home since then." He examined his cuticles far more closely than was necessary. "But it's always uncalled for and something I despise about myself. I'd rather not talk on it if that's okay."

Kaoru sat quietly for the explanation and then gave a little nod. "Yeah... okay."

Die was nearly certain Kaoru would just ask Kyo later... or that Kyo would impart the knowledge on him. But it didn't really matter, since he just didn't want to do it himself. He looked up finally, his hands resting in his lap. "This is the last time I'm going to be this blunt about this topic. And this is as rational as it gets. I don't want to feel like a third wheel, especially in public. No one wants that, not either of you and not me." He reached to rub his nose. "If we've not been emotionally or physically intimate for anything over three weeks, I don't want my first involvement to be a scene. I'm okay with them and I do enjoy them from time-to-time, but it's still not _my_ thing... not what tends to my needs from this relationship... and it makes me crabby. I'd rather wait another day before seeing either of you. I don't want to be first, I'm not asking for that. I don't want to take away from anything you two have, I'm not asking that either. I just want it to be fair to everyone. Kyo gets what he wants," he glanced at Kaoru, "you get what you want... and I get what I want. Not all the time for any of us, because what relationship gets such a thing? But just enough to not feel bitter and resentful that my feelings weren't taken into account."

Silence prevailed for a few moments and then Kaoru spoke up. "It wasn't fair of me to start a scene just because he picked me up this evening. I wasn't taking anything into consideration further than the fact that I'd been thinking about what I wanted to do to him all week. I _was_ planning ways to include you and that's why I was quiet over dinner, but admittedly, my own horny desires came first and I didn't take into account how you might be feeling at all. That needs to stop... and I apologize."

Kyo piped up quietly, "It was inconsiderate of us and in the future, I think that if we're doing a group thing and a scene ends up within it that Die's not there to plan, we should let him know. Text him or something."

Kaoru cleared his throat. "I have something to add to this. The only thing I did take into account was the day of the week with our schedule... it's Thursday." He let it sink in for a moment. "I don't think this days of the week shit is going to work. It's just stressing everyone out. I have another solution, though... it's not ideal, but it could work."

"I'm listening," Die murmured, feeling fully embarrassed he hadn't even thought of the day of the week. It was Kaoru's day with Kyo and so, of course he'd been the third wheel. But he hadn't taken that into account and he'd caused a huge scene because of it. However, Kaoru was right. This wasn't working and hadn't been from the get-go. No amount of planning shit out like that would work in reality. Things had been better before.

"We just let whoever's not involved know when plans are made. A text or email... something to keep them in the loop. No big misunderstandings about where someone is or what's really going on. But enough of a warning to let things change a bit if they need to. Better than no communication, but less horrible than a you have someone this day of the week shit."

"That seems fair to me," Kyo piped up. "Mostly, I just want to know what's going on because I'm nosy."

Die found himself nodding as well. "Yeah, that's fine with me." He waited for a minute for anyone to say anything else. When they didn't, he just pulled out his phone and turned it on silent for the evening, reaching to plug it in beside him, placing it on the side table. "I'm sorry I wrecked your evening, I really am. But you guys can go ahead and continue it... if it's not utterly ruined. I think I found a project I can busy myself with tonight."

Kyo was out of the floor in an instant, moving to straddle Die's legs, his hands on his chest to keep him in place. "Don't. Don't make us leave, Die."

The redhead glanced toward Kaoru, seeing the faint smirk on his lips and he just reached to drag his hand over his face. "We ju-"

Kyo's finger pressed against his lips. "Kaoru only has one thing he wanted from me tonight. It's his libido that's most insistent right now. It doesn't have to be a scene and it doesn’t have to be anything but a prelude to things going how you wanted them to tonight. I'm getting everything I want, so don't worry about that." He paused for any objections and then leaned down to whisper to Die, "He's going to choke me on his dick until I'm gagging on it and blow his load. Then we can do whatever you want from there, he's really worn out anyway and would prefer just going home after he's cum. His whole idea to include you was to use me to get his rocks off and then leave me high and dry and running to you to get ours."

Die couldn’t deny the surge of arousal he felt at the idea of watching Kyo choke on Kaoru's dick... or at the idea of having him to make love to after that, providing torture to Kyo while he got exactly what he needed as well. He shifted slightly and then nodded. "Do it."

Kyo pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, lifting one hand and beckoning Kaoru over with one finger, his tongue wetting his lips in a rather obscene gesture. "Come give it to me."

Kaoru rose from the chair, moving to stand beside Kyo and then grabbed his hair, yanking his head back and nearly shoving his tongue down his throat as their lips crashed into one another. Kaoru's hand groped over the front of Kyo's pants, doing a messy job of touching him. It was clearly intentioned, his touch built to fuck with Kyo rather than to get him actually going.

Kyo moaned anyway and Die just lie there under Kyo, watching from what was probably going to prove to be the best vantage point to what equated to porn, pretty much ever. He watched as Kaoru unzipped his jeans and unfastened the belt and button, pulling his flaccid length free of the confines of his pants. "Put it in your mouth."

Die had to bite his lip in order to not smirk as Kyo moved in a way that implied great desire, grasping Kaoru's hip and placing one hand on Die's chest to steady himself. A moment later, Kyo had Kaoru's limp dick in his mouth and looked up expectantly at Kaoru.

Kaoru's hips tilted forward and Kyo's eyes widened, but other than that, Die saw no other outward reaction to whatever was happening. His gaze slid down to Kyo's cock, which was rapidly tenting his pants out and Die looked back up at the pair, his eyes falling on Kyo's throat, watching him swallow again and again and he huffed out a tiny noise, unable to stop it. That was so many levels of dirty... but it was obvious Kyo loved it. His eyes went back to Kyo's crotch, his dick clearly outlined in his pants now that it was fully hard, pressing tight against the material.

Kaoru grunted faintly and then began to slowly fuck his cock in and out of Kyo's mouth, waiting patiently on the other. Die watched Kyo's hand tighten on Kaoru's hip and only then did the older man grasp Kyo's hair again and maneuver himself into a better position. Once he found it, he spread his legs a little and tilting his hips, sinking into a familiar partial squat that both he and Die used as guitarists at times. And then he began pounding his cock into Kyo's waiting mouth, his length quickly stiffening, lengthening until Kyo really was actively gagging on each forward thrust. 

It took three dozen or so thrusts, but Kyo finally slapped Kaoru's hip and the guitarist instantly backed off. Saliva drooled down Kyo's chin and his eyes were wild with lust. He gasped in air and then leaned back in to take his cock back in his mouth again. Once more, the relentless thrusts started and Kyo's eyes watered his mouth was being violated so harshly. 

Die glanced back down at Kyo's cock, finding that he'd started to leave a little wet stain at the tip of his prick on the white material of his jeans. His excitement over what was happening was crystal clear. Stretching a little, Die looked down his own body, watching the tent in his jeans push upward as he flexed his dick. Smirking, he settled back down and turned his attention back to what the pair above him were doing.

Kaoru's face was a mask of pure bliss, making it obvious he was very close to cumming as he fucked Kyo's mouth with complete abandon. The slick sound of their actions and the sound of Kyo gagging every few thrusts filled the air. Kyo was shaking slightly, his dick flexed harshly out from his body and Die imagined his balls were tight with the desire to unleash their load. 

Die imagined penetrating Kyo as soon as Kaoru was done, just the simple act unleashing torrents of cum from Kyo's cock all over his belly. He had to smile a bit at that, his brain obviously on overdrive, playing out porno scenarios in his mind's eye as this all happened. Then again... he was already in the midst of one of those. 

Kaoru came out of Kyo's mouth and he let out a harsh groan, his dick visibly tensing and then jumping slightly as the first spurt of cum sprayed out over Kyo's lips and chin. Shoving himself back in, Kaoru held Kyo's head with both of his hands and full on face-fucked him as he fed him all of his cum. A string of curses left him as he unleashed, Kyo gagging harder than ever, the tears unstoppable this time as they streamed down his cheeks. But the wet patch at the tip of his dick spread and Kyo's hand on Die's chest curled as his muscles trembled. He was about to cum himself, just from this.

Kaoru relented, letting up and backing up two steps, letting Kyo choke on air now and Die reacted without thinking about it more than a split second. He grabbed Kyo by the ass, hauling him up to straddle his chest and all but yanked him down. He pressed his mouth over the head of Kyo's cock, and right through his pants, he began nipping and sucking at him.

Kyo nearly howled with arousal, grabbing the arm of the couch and shoving his hips forward for better contact, straining there as Die's teeth scraped over the fabric. He was shaking, he was so close, and Die began to taste the pre-cum. A few more seconds and Kyo's breath caught. The next moment, Kyo's cum was leaking right through the fabric of his pants into Die's mouth, his cock pulsing his load out right into his jeans. 

Unzipping him, Die pulled the fabric apart and put the head of his cock into his mouth for the last few spurts, letting him empty his balls right there, unmoving, just taking the spurts across his tongue. Swallowing them down, he gave the head a lick and then stared up at Kyo, who looked clearly shocked. "What? I couldn't stand it. You were so hard and nearly about to cum... so I helped."

Kaoru chuckled, the sound of his pants zipping back up getting their attention. "I have to admit, that was hot... sucking him through his pants and letting him cum in your mouth. I think you shocked him doing it right at the end of a scene like that, too. So props on that." He fastened his belt and then straightened his shirt, looking between them. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go have a drink with some friends."

Die didn't even wait for him to out the door before he was fully unfastening Kyo's pants. "I need you. Please..."

"You don't have to beg for it, trust me. I want to feel your cock so bad and right now, I know you don't want me to fuck you." He gave him a knowing look. "Your face says you need to fuck right now, not be fucked. So, darling, take out all the aggression you need to with your dick in whatever holes you want to put it in... and then we can be intimate and sweet."

Die reached down and lifted his butt up just enough to shimmy his pants down enough to free his length. He grasped Kyo's pants and pulled them down to mid-thigh. "Can you take me with just spit?"

Kyo got himself up, rearranging his pants, understanding Die wanted to fuck half-clothed like this without having to ask. He pulled a small tube from his pocket and ripped off the top, pouring the contents on Die's dick. "Better idea." With that done, he turned himself around straddled Die's legs, making sure his pants were down just enough to give Die access to his asshole, but not more than that. Shifting himself backwards, he found Die's dick with his ass and rubbed himself on it for a minute, moaning throatily. "Fuck me, Die... I want your hard cock up my asshole so bad."

Die steadied his dick with one hand, guiding Kyo back with the other until he was pressed against his tight hole at the right angle. "Sit on it," he breathed, too excited to care that he wasn't doing what he'd wanted earlier. Besides... he was allowed to change his mind a little sometimes, right? Maybe... who the fuck cared. All the thoughts evaporated as Kyo plunged down on his dick.

Kyo let out a small moan as he rocked back on Die's cock, letting it fill him in a way he hadn't felt in a while. Soon enough, he began moving, jerking his hips back and forth as he moved up and down, the length of his lover's cock sliding over his prostate every few thrusts, making him even hornier.

Die threw back his head, holding Kyo's hips lightly as the other moved on top of him. "Ah yeah... fuck me so good." His voice was already slightly strained, making it obvious he was far more aroused than he'd been letting on and perhaps further into working on his orgasm than they'd known. Taking in a panting breath, he flexed his dick and then let out a cry as Kyo found what amounted to the perfect angle for Die's pleasure. "Oh god, fuck yourself on me like that. Please... I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that."

"I want you to," Kyo grunted out, bouncing quicker on his dick, making sure to keep that angle as well as he could. His own dick was hard, his body clearly aroused by the entire situation they'd found themselves in. "Ah! Die!"

"Kyo," Die returned, starting to thrust up into Kyo's body as they fucked. "Ah yeah... oh fuck yeah... I'm right there..."

"Tell me, Die! Talk to me and tell me. Louder!" Kyo moved faster, his lover's urgent need fueling him on and the dirty talk doing thing to his libido he hadn't realized it would.

"I'm gonna give it to you!"

"Give what to me, tell me."

"My load, fuck! Here... it's... ah, fuck! It's cumming for you!" Die arched hard, his dick straining as Kyo slid up and down on it, and then he was losing it, spurting hard into his lover's asshole.

Kyo whined and fucked down on him harder, quicker, aiming for his own ending now that he was with someone he didn't have to ask for it. 

Die moaned loudly, his hand hitting the side of the couch as the pleasure overwhelmed him, too much after he'd cum, but something he was willing to do if his lover got off from it. A few more movements and Kyo stilled completely, his ass clenched around Die's cock hard enough to be nearly painful. "Let it out," Die whispered.

Kyo moved up his shaft once more and then settled again with a sigh, cum splattering the couch between their legs as he let it go. Leaning back, Kyo flexed his hips upward and watched as he emptied himself for the second time tonight, this time all over Die's couch.

"That's right, darling," Die murmured, caressing Kyo's hips as he pulsed around him. He gave it a few more seconds and then gently patted Kyo ever so lightly. "God I needed this," he breathed softly. 

Kyo lifted himself up and tugged his pants back into place, studying Die before he held out his hand. "Come on... bedroom."

Die took ahold of his hand and then hauled himself up. They made their way to the bedroom, Die just ditching his clothing along the way, and tumbled into bed together. He squirmed out of his pants and then slid between Kyo's legs, hauling the covers up around them as he curled himself around his lover, nuzzling his face into Kyo's neck. "I adore you," he breathed out quietly. "And I'm so-"

"Don't... we'll just learn from it and move forward, okay?"

Die nodded a little as he got himself comfortable. "Yeah, okay." It would all be better that way anyway, wouldn't it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song[s]: "Was it a Dream" by 30 Seconds to Mars

Rain poured down on Tokyo, the gutters running thick with it and the pant legs of every pedestrian damp from the unavoidable puddles. Die had his hood up, hands stuffed in his pockets as he made his way from the last meeting of the day toward the station that would take him home. A car peeled out somewhere nearby and he winced slightly at the sound of hydroplaning tires. The wind picked up abruptly, splashing rain directly into his face, the droplets hitting with such force that he squinted his eyes closed against it as he fished out his shades and shoved them onto his face, blinking away the water with a grumpy little sound.

Turning the corner, he took the longer way just to be going in a direction the rain was not currently falling in. His boots splashed each puddle and a shiver wracked through him as he realized how much he was missing his leather jacket right about now. It had contained him, kept him nicely dry beneath it... while this hoodie only provided a flimsy shield and then dampened and allowed the rain through to his shirt and from there to his skin. It was cold and disgusting; nothing like the snow he so loved. No... this was rain, ugly, hating, soul-draining rain. He reached up and ran his hand over his nose, not entirely sure if it was running or if it was simply rain running down his face anymore. He snorted and then spit in the gutter for good measure, receiving a few hateful looks from passerby as he did it.

He huddled more in on himself and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking faster. He had only one goal now; to get where he needed to in some form of a good period of time. Arrival at the station took around twenty minutes and by the time he arrived, he was actively dripping. His clothing so completely soaked that he could actually reach and squeeze it and water would pour out like he'd gone and jumped in a pool somewhere along the way. Fishing his cell phone out, he double-checked to make sure it was off, as he'd done before he'd left sheltered areas. It was and he just held it now, waiting on the platform, creating a puddle under himself on the platform floor. A few similarly drenched people were huddled on benches next to the steam grates, attempting to warm up in that manner. Die, for his part, just stood there, shaking slightly as he watched the counter tell him he had less than three minutes until the train arrived.

When it finally did, he squeezed a bit more water from himself and then stepped forward, waiting on the doors to open. The overhead lights flickered and he winced, getting onto the train anyway, knowing it was at least warmer than the platform, even if he did get completely stuck due to a power outage. Besides, here it would be brief, in the heart of the city. He took a seat, something he didn't usually do, ensuring it was one of the plastic ones and curled up closer to one of the small heater vents positioned throughout the car. Hot air blasted at his pant legs and he leaned back, closing his eyes and just letting himself start to try to unravel. 

The minutes ticked by and he listened as they moved off and stopped again, the platforms being announced over the speakers as they went. Five stops later, he reluctantly peeled himself out of his seat and went to the doors, letting them open in front of him and then stepping out onto the new platform. He picked his way across the slippery floor, signs everywhere warning him that the tiles were wet. He paused at a vendor, giving him the horribly inflated price for a crappy umbrella and then headed back out into the rain, this time destined for his own home. 

Slightly less drenched than before, Die finally arrived at his home, unlocking the door and shaking off the umbrella before stepping inside. He stashed his newly acquired tool by the door to dry and then began peeling off layers of soggy clothing. The only thing dry about him were his socks, for which he was eternally thankful to his boots for doing their job. He paused by his washing machine, dumping all the clothing into it once he'd removed everything from his pockets and turned it on to wash. He removed the case and battery from his phone, setting them out, unwilling to chance it if they were even the least bit wet.

Padding into the bathroom, he stopped short and stared at the newly wallpapered room in some amount of awe. He'd only told one person he wanted it redone. Taking two steps back out, he moved down the hallway and opened the bedroom door, smiling when he found Kyo passed out across his bed, the vocalist wearing only his pants, which rode low enough on his hips to give a good view of just where the neatly trimmed bush he usually sported. Die moved to the bed and leaned over him, tugging his pants down a bit more in the action of trying to move him forward. He paused to glance at the newly exposed skin and then bent down to press a kiss lightly against the skin of his lower abdomen, swiping his tongue there before moving back up to peer at his face. "Hey, gorgeous... gonna wake up for me?"

Kyo made a quiet gurgling sort of noise and then stretched, his body stiffening up for a moment before he yawned and sniffed, cracking open his eyes to look up at Die.

"You redid my bathroom wallpaper... and I love it. Thank you."

Another half-human sound came from Kyo before he wriggled a bit and pushed himself up on his elbows, gazing down Die's very naked body. "Is this my thank you party?" he finally got out, his voice gravely from disuse.

Glancing down, Die remembered he was very much naked, and he snorted out a laugh. "It's pouring out there and I was drenched. Going to take a shower if I can... but it can be your thank you party, too."

Kyo flopped back on the bed and pushed his hips up a bit, showing he was already growing slightly stiff with the idea of it. "I can't get over you."

Chuckling, Die leaned back down and swiped his tongue over Kyo's nipple, taking it between his teeth a moment later and tugging lightly. Kyo's hand came to rest in his wet hair, pushing him closer against himself with a moan and Die eagerly began to suck at the pert little nub, his tongue flicking it. His own body began to respond to the situation, leaving him half-hard in a matter of a few seconds before Kyo let up and grunted at him.

"Hmm?" Die murmured, letting go of his nipple to look up into his face.

"Shower, you're cold." He studied Die for a few moments and then smirked. "Take the stool in there... the higher one."

Die gave him a confused look, but pulled back and padded off toward the bathroom, snagging the stool from beside the washer before heading in. He turned on the warm water and put the stool in, crawling in a moment later and standing under the spray with his eyes closed, letting it warm him up with no small amount of relief.

The door clicked shut and the curtain moved as Kyo stepped in with him. The second sprayer flicked on and Die found himself in heaven a moment later as more hot water sluiced over him. It felt so damn good to be getting warm again.

Once he'd washed his hair, he felt Kyo's hand on his back. He urged him to settle down on the stool and then lean forward with his arms braced on the shelf that held his shampoo and soaps. Kyo rearranged him wordlessly, tugging his hips back and then wrapping his arm around his middle as he slid his other hand down to start fondling over his asshole. Fingers patiently washed him and teased him until his cock was straining between his thighs. He glanced down at himself, finding the tip ruddy, his foreskin nearly back behind the head of his dick with how hard he was. Dropping his forehead down against his arms, he watched his own erection as he flexed it a bit and then let it twitch. 

"Narcissist," Kyo murmured, kissing his shoulder just after, the evidence of his smile in the way his lips twitched upward against Die's skin. "I like it... turns me on when you're actually getting off on something about yourself."

Die grunted a little and pushed his hips back a little more, trying to get what he really wanted out of this now. A moment later Kyo's finger slid into his body, aided by the water and by what was obviously lubricant. His body accepted the other readily, a low moan coming from him as it did. He flexed himself around Kyo's finger and then settled as the other started to thrust his finger. A shiver rippled through him and he let out a throaty moan, followed by, "Oh yeah, I _like_ this."

Kyo chuckled at Die's admission, slowly moving his finger, searching until he received a loud groan from Die. Holding him closer, he began to rub against his prostate, slowly sliding his finger in and out as he caressed the bundle of nerves. His own length rubbed against Die's body as he shifted, the water aiding the tilts of his own body against Die's. 

The guitarist's cock strained, flexing hard against his stomach as Kyo rubbed at his prostate in such a way. His body tilted forward a little more and his ass perked just slightly. The new angle made him gasp and he slapped the shelf with one hand, biting out, "F-fast, please." Kyo complied instantly, thrusting his finger quick and harsh against Die's prostate, the guitarist's body all rigid lines and trembling desperation. Die watched his own cock flex again and again and then slowly start to tilt away from his body in preparation for his orgasm. A few more good thrusts and pleasure ripped through him. He had to force his eyes to stay open to watch as he began to spurt wildly, cock bobbing with each pulse of it. "Shiiiit!" he hissed out, reaching down to grab the stool and starting to hump himself forward as he completed, the feeling much better that way. 

Kyo waited until Die had stilled before he gently tugged him back to where he'd been and shifted to squat to his level behind him, pressing the blunt tip of his dick against his hole and then slowly sliding inside of him. Fully sheathed within the other, he groaned and began hump his hips, just barely moving his cock in and out, mostly pressing forward with his groin against Die's ass. He held tight to his hips as he moved, listening to Die's breathy sounds of enjoyment. 

After a while, he quietly asked, "Could you cum again?"

Die lifted his head from the shelf and breathed out a laugh. "Nearly there already," he offered, his voice filled with desire as he responded to the question. Kyo's hips began to snap forward each time and Die bit his lower lip, his eyelids fluttering closed as he let the other's cock work all the magic on him. He was hard... so very, very hard... and god did he ever want to cum again. 

Reaching back, Die used his hand to guide Kyo a little bit, gasping when they found the right angle. He hissed out, "There, god... hard!" As Kyo began pounding into him, Die reached down to grasp his cock, starting to jack off as he was taken so completely. He heard Kyo groan and then started to feel the throb of the other's dick inside of him as he lost it. For a few seconds his thrusts were jerky and then they resumed mercilessly, despite the strangled noises Kyo was making in the process, probably near overwhelmed by the feeling of continuing to fuck Die after he'd just cum.

Clenching down, Die strained for his own end, his hand swift over his length until he finally let out a choked sound and release slammed into him full-force. He jerked his hand stiffly upward with every spurt of cum until he was only torturing himself with his actions, finally letting go and easing himself down against the stool, head on the shelf as he gasped for his breath. "Holy... shit."

Kyo eased up, slowly disengaging and then running the palm of his hand over Die's back, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "See, sometimes I can surprise you, too." Goosing Die's rear, he turned himself back around to the shower and started to wash off, humming faintly under his breath.

Die took a few minutes of his time to rearrange his brain cells, certain he'd just been fucked nearly dumb, and then stood up, slowly moving the stool aside and stretching until his back popped a few times. He set about rinsing off, his eyes heavily lidded and his body humming with the pleasure of what had just happened.

When he finally moved to exit the shower, he lightly squeezed Kyo's bicep as the scooted past. "Thank you... I mean that." He stepped out onto the bathmat and wrapped a towel around himself, his gaze lingering on the vocalist as he took him in all his glory, the satisfied feeling in his gut only growing. "Stay tonight?"

Kyo offered a warm look in his direction and a simple nod before he ducked back under the shower... and that was all Die really needed. As he trudged down the hallway, he could already feel his body preparing to let him sleep again for once; the idea of having someone with him letting it relax more than usual. Tonight... would be a good night.


End file.
